The Lifeix Club Series
by DiamondQuietRose
Summary: Princess Jennifer didn't know what to expect when she first stepped foot in Alfea but she knew that it would change her and her friends life's forever and even now she reflects on her childhood to her past, her enemies and all the hardships that the Lifeix Club had to endure while saving the world. Let's dive into the Lifeix Club story as we explore there life.
1. Chapter 1

Season 1 Episode 1  


 _With the collar of roses, keep the silver chain between your teeth._

 _Someone else will die alone tonight, so you're hateful._

 _Kneel down and lick the bitter drops of love._

 _A blue dressage for the angels._

 _Trapped in a coffin with my name, my soul is still moving._

 _In the moonlight, my torn wings reborn and become wet._

 _More than darkness, I fear loneliness._

 _At the foot of the cross, let us indulge in the proof of our union._

 _Take off the rose handcuffs, cross our white wrists._

 _Our embrace is a miracle, you're so beloved._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _A red arabesque that stained the bandages of gauze._

 _Even if it's a sin, say that you love me with your forbidden lips._

 _The world is a towering castle and its gates were opened by god._

 _Keep guiding me in that way and if you close my eyes more gently than anyone else._

 _Call my name and you'll know what the meaning of eternity is._

 _Exchange our rings of roses and tie the leather ribbon._

 _The ball is held in a room of mirrors, everything is so crazy._

 _Lose yourself and realize the cycle of this history of love._

 _Let us decorate with tears this black marriage._

 _I hate lies, so say that you love me with your pure lips._

 _With the collar of roses, keep the silver chain between your teeth._

 _Someone else will die alone tonight, so you're hateful._

 _Kneel down and lick the bitter drops of love._

 _A blue dressage for the angels._

 _Take off the rose handcuffs, cross our white wrists._

 _Our embrace is a miracle, you're so beloved._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _A red arabesque that stained the bandages of gauze._

 _Say that you truly love me with a perfect_ kiss. 

It was Jennifer's first day at Alfea collage for fairies and she was excited but nervous at the same time.

She headed through the gates and there was a line of students getting welcomed from non other then Griselda.

"Please state your name and where you're from,"

"My name is Jennifer and I'm the Princess as well as the Priestess of the kingdom of Materia."

"Good, you may come in,"

"Thanks."

Jenny joined the other girls and couldn't stop looking at the school. It was so lovely and amazing!

Headmistress Faragonda greeted the students with a smile as she walked out of the school.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Faragonda the headmistress of Alfea collage for fairies, now will all of you please follow inside?"

Everyone followed her inside into the entrance hall and they were told the rules of the school.

"First things first, our code of behavior: the first rule is, you must follow all rules in the code of behavior! If you break the rules once, you will be turned into a frog. If you break the rules twice, your magic privileges will be suspended. And if you break the rules three times, you will be expelled, which brings me to the second rule: no unsupervised magic at any time!"

"Thank you Miss Griselda for a recap of the rules, I want all of you to be the very best that all of you can be and if any of you need anything my office is not too far from here."

After they left Jennifer went to look for her dorm room which hopefully there won't be any problems with her roommates, if she has one that is.

She finally found her room which had the names of Luna and Li Ming.

'Here we go,' she thought.

She reached for the door knob as the cool brass sent a chill up her arm when she began to turn it.

Taking a peek inside, there was a lovely living room complete with a big pink sofa and a big flat screen TV!

Jenny walked inside while closing the door behind her and walked over to the sofa with her luggage in hand. But she didn't know that someone was behind her and she quickly turned around when she felt that person touch her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Its, it's alright! Sorry I get a little jumpy sometimes… By the way are you Luna?"

"Yes I'am and this is Li Ming,"

"Hello."

"It's nice to meet the both of you! I'm Jennifer, the princess and priestess of the kingdom of Materia,"

"That's so cool!"

"And the three of you are princesses too I'm guessing?"

"Yes we are, I'm the Persian Princess of Asturias and have the power over darkness and illusions."

"I'm the Chinese Princess of Henan and I have the power of storms and wind."

"That's awesome, I control ice and snow."

"So that means you won't get cold then?"

"Well I still can get a cold but for the most part, no."

Jenni smiled and sat down on the sofa to tell them about the story of the Frozen Snake and how she got her dark blue tattoos.

"Wow what a story, so Jenny your Norwegian?"

"Yes, as you can tell by my clothes and hair but."

Jennifer clenched her hands together like she was praying. She frowned at how her childhood was the worst days of her life.

The other kids would always tease her about her tattoos and how they looked or how they must be from a demon.

However, the only kid that wasn't scared of her was a girl named Heather and she was the only one who understood her.

"I remember when I was little the kids at the school would always tease me because of my tattoos, and this girl named Heather was my only friend."

Luna frowned also, 'That's awful.' she thought.

"Don't worry Jennifer we're your friends,"

Jeni felt very happy and smiled at her new friends who made her feel special just by being there.

"Thank you, all of you so much,"

Luna and Li Ming told her about their tattoos, how they got them and their history while Alessa played on her guitar.

"You're welcome Jenny. You have your own room so you should unpack soon,"

"Ok, I will, and nice to meet you two again."

Jennifer excused herself and went into her room that had her name on its door.

She looked around first to make sure that no one was watching and used a bit of her magic to help her decorate her room.

Jennifer's bedroom has a dark pink floor with contrasting bright pink wallpaper, covered with a decorative diamond-shaped repeating pattern.

Several pictures also hang on the walls, and a wall lamp is positioned on the opposite side of the room to her bed.

A white border runs along the perimeter of the room.

Jennifer's sleeps in a double-sized bed which has two large curtains hanging from the top, used for warmth.

The bed has pink sheets, and white pillows which are all decorated.

Next to her bed is a small table with some flowers placed on it.

Adjacent to her bed is a large fireplace which has a fire guard around its edge.

In the middle of the room there is a large carpet which is adorned with a central symmetrical rose pattern, along with a patterned border.

'Much better'

"Jennifer, can I come in?"

Luna popped her head through the door and looked around the room, noticing the décor as well as the big king-sized bed.

"Luna can I help you with something?"

"Oh, yes, our first class is starting"

"And that is?"

"Potionology,"

They went out of the bedroom and all three of them walked out of their dorm to the potions laboratory which is located on the ground floor.

There were some students in the laboratory. There are different flasks and powders as well as essences.

The teacher was Aisha, the fairy of waves and a member of the company of light that saved the universe many times along with her friends Bloom, Stella, Musa and Tecna.

She has white hair now and her cerulean eyes aren't as vibrant as they were when she was 17 but they were still lovely to look at.

Jennifer, Luna and Li Ming took their seats next to each other and waited patiently for Aisha to introduce herself.

"Good morning class, I'm Aisha and I'll be your potionology teacher. Now I want all of you to grip any flask from your table and look in your potions book to see the different potions that can be made,"

After gripping the flasks that they wanted, each of them looked at the potions and found a swirling potion, a bubble potion and a rainbow potion.

"It says mix 2 parts of green essence and two parts of blue dust,"

Jennifer added the items and smiled when the potion began to swirl around inside the glass flask.

Luna and Ping hi-fived each other when their potions started to bubble-up and the letter turned into rainbows of colors.

All of the other students got different effects as well.

"Good job everyone, all of you get an A+."

After their first class, the three friends sat in the living room just hanging out until their next class which was going to start soon.

"Luna have you been fixing shoes for a long time?"

"Yes I have! In fact back at the palace I opened up my own cobber shop to fix any kind of shoe that is broken."

"Wow, that's amazing,"

"What about you Li Ming? Do you fix shoes too?"

"Me? No, I teach Kung-fu to a group of kids and what about you Jennifer?"

"Oh, well I want to take pictures of haunted places and of people… By the way, I think we should be a group,"

"A group, what do you mean?"

"You know like how Bloom formed the Winx Club? Things like that."

"What should we call ourselves?"

Jennifer paced the floor while taking a bite out of her sweet, milky white chocolate bar and thought hard about the Club name.

"What about the Gemix Club?"

"That name is lame!" Luna said while making a picture of the earth with her gold thread.

"Yes that does sound kind of weird, hmm…"

She took another bite out of the chocolate and an invisible light bulb appeared above her head.

"How about the Lifeix Club?"

"I like that one!"

"I do too!"

"Alright, Lifeix Club it will be."

They went to their second class of the day and it was metarmorphosimbiosis class.

The Lifeix Club took their seats and Wizgiz hopped up on his desk with a smile.

"Good morning class, I'm professor Wizgiz, and I'll be teaching you metarmorphosimbiosis."

One of the girls raised her hand and putted it down when she got the professors attention.

"Professor Wizgiz, what is metarmorphosimbiosis?"

"That's a good question Claire metarmorphosimbiosis means changing into different forms at any given time. Here, let me show you,"

Wizgiz took off his hat and turned into an elephant, all of the students gasped and smiled at their professors amazing transformation. Then he turned back to his normal form.

"Now I want all of you to use these hand mirrors and think about changing your hair color,"

Everyone gripped the high polished mirrors that were laid in front of them and contracted hard on their hair color.

Just like that, everyone's hair changed color and Jennifer's hair turned white while Luna's hair changed into a jet black color, and lastly Li Ming's hair turned into a fiery red.

"Wonderful class, now I want all of you to breathe in and out slowly, then your normal hair colors will return. Ok? Go."

Just like they were instructed to, everyone took a slow breath in then out and their hair colors went back to their owners.

"Wow! That was great."

After their second class the Lifeix Club went into the cafeteria for lunch time.

The food looked so delicious and cooked to perfection. The girls sat down on the benches and started to eat.

Jennifer ate her tomato soup very politely and took a drink out of her goblet, then after finishing her soup; she gripped three strawberries from the fruit bowl and savored every bite as the juicy strawberries went into her mouth.

She looked at the table that Miss. Faragonda, professor Wizgiz, teacher Aisha and Miss. Griselda sat at while keeping an eye on the girls.

"Girls, please pay attention because headmistress Faragonda has an announcement to make."

"Thank you Griselda. Girls four days from now, there will be a ball held to celebrate the schools 1000th anniversary and to welcome the new students that have arrived, the specialists from Red Fountain will also come to the ball so I want all of you to look your bests,"

After Faragonda made her speech Jennifer became very curious about these Red Fountain specialists so she gently tapped Luna's shoulder and whispered.

"Who are the specialists from Red Fountain and what is Red Fountain?"

"They are a group of boys who specialize in skills such as sword fighting and dragon riding. They also wear uniforms that have different colored brooches,"

"I see. Thank you for the explanation,"

"You're very welcome,"

When lunch was over Jennifer went out for a walk and explore Alfea a little bit before her next and hopefully last class of the day.

First she went to the non-forest area of the school and relaxed on the ground. The sun shined brightly against everything that its rays touched, but personally she preferred it to be snowy and cold.

"Nice day I guess."

She lifted up her hand and smiled when a white snowflake appeared above it, then she gripped it with both hands and it changed into a homemade story book that was blank until she wrote something in it.

'Now, what should I write?'

 _The Little Princess._ Became the title of the story as Jennifer continued to write and the silver pin that she used magically wrote the words cleanly and neatly for her.

 _Once upon a time, there was a precious little girl._

 _Her friend, the Princess of the Red Rose, was always at her side._

 _Then one day, her mummy and daddy died suddenly._

 _The Princess, too disappeared, leaving the girl all alone._

 _And the poor little girl was sent away to a strange house._

For some reason she couldn't think of any more words to write on the book so she stored it away for safe keeping and headed back to the school for the class.

"Jennifer where were you?" Ping asked as they walked down the hall to the greenhouse.

"Oh, I was writing a story, that's all."

"What kind of story?"

"Li Ming, don't be nosy!"

She crossed her arms and looked to the side with her eyes closed, letting out a _humph_ as she did so.

"I'm not being nosy! I'm just curious."

Jennifer giggled with a smile on her face as they finally reached the greenhouse and when they crossed the magical gate to get inside, it was lovely.

The greenhouse appears to be covered by a large, stainless glass dome.

Inside the greenhouse are various breeds of plants and flowers. Many of which span from flowers, flytraps, vines and many others.

The teacher that was going to teach plant botany was again another member of the company of light, Flora the fairy of nature and just like Aisha her hair is white and her emerald green eyes weren't as lively as they were when she was still a teenager but they were nice to look at.

"Good afternoon everyone, my name is Flora and I'll be teaching you how to take care of the plants here and how to use them in potion-making."

She walked over to a big batch of white roses and used a spell to make them wither.

"I want a volunteer to help the roses return to their original form, does anyone want to help?"

Li Ming raised her hand and walked over to the now-dead roses while waiting for further instructions.

"Now Li Ming I want you to use this special elixir and slowly pour it into the soil,"

She gripped the Elixir bottle and all of them watched as the green liquid went into the dry soil.

Slowly, the white roses became beautiful and full of life again. "They're ok now!"

"You did very good Li Ming and thank you again for helping me."

"It's not a problem," Ping said with a smile.

Then Flora walked over to a batch of pink hibiscus's and picked one of them out and picked one blue morning glory, she used her magic to make a table with a bottle appear before their eyes.

"I'm going to crush these into a powder form and I will also use this purple essence and turn it into a potion,"

Flora crushed the two flowers and carefully poured those inside the bottle, then poured the purple essence into there as well and everyone watched as the yellow liquid bursted up into the air and made small fireworks.

Everyone smiled and gasped at the wonderful sight, Luna loved it the most because she always had seen fireworks at her kingdom.

After their final class, the girls decided to head to the music café for a drink and listen to the music being played.

"What can I get you?"

"A pineapple smoothie for me please,"

"For me, tomato juice,"

"And for me I would like hot chocolate,"

Once they got their drinks, they sat down on three chairs next to one of the square purple tables there and saw other fairies having drinks as well.

"So, Jennifer, do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"Oh, um, no not yet but I hope I can have one. What about you Luna?"

"Sadly, I don't have one either."

"Can I join the club?" Li Ming laughed with Jennifer and Luna doing the same thing.

After finishing their drinks, the gang went on stage to play the instruments to all of the others that were present.

Jennifer played the piano while Luna and Li Ming played the violin and the lute.

Their beautiful music created peaceful harmony to everyone that was there and it echoed throughout the walls of the café.

When they stopped playing the instruments, the girls clapped their hands and the three fairies bowed before all of them.

They walked to the cafeteria for dinner and talked about different things like, their favorite music or food or favorite colors.

The three of them had their favorite dessert after eating their dinner and loved them very much. Finally, they went back to their bedrooms and got ready for bed.

"Hopefully there won't be a full moon tonight," Jennifer sighed in front of the highly-polished bathroom mirror and looked at her face again before heading outside.

She wanted to finish her story so she gripped {The Little Princess}, book and sat down on her bed to write in it once more.

 _At her new home, the Aristocrat Club lived by the Rule of Rose._

 _But the girl found herself very much alone, until she discovered a wonderful new friend._

 _The girl and her companion obeyed the Rule of Rose._

 _For in the Aristocrat Club, the Rule of Rose was absolute, as was the word of the Princess of the Red Rose._

 _The girl obeyed the Rule of Rose, but the Countess refused to like her._

 _The girl obeyed the Rule of Rose, but the Baroness punished her still._

 _The girl obeyed the Rule of Rose, but the Duchess taunted her anew._

 _And yet, the girl and her friend were still faithful to the Rule of Rose._

 _The Princess of the Red Rose found this all very dull._

 _And so, she issued a Rule of Rose for the final time._

 _The girl was to sacrifice her very special friend._

 _And when she did, she became a princess._

 _A lonely little princess, burdened by the Rule of Rose._

 _The woeful princess put her memories under lock and key, forever and ever._

She putted the now-complete storybook on her desk and winded-up her music box then turned off the table lamp and went to sleep.  


 _Hi Miss Alice._

 _With glass eyes, what kind of a dream are you able to have?_

 _Are you entranced by?_

 _Again for me._

 _My heart tears apart and flows out memories._

 _Pierce into the mended crevice._

 _Hi Miss Alice._

 _With a fruitful mouth._

 _To whom are you throwing love at?_

 _Grieving love at?_

 _I'm already spinning words._

 _The warmth of my tongue completely cools and I can't sing the song that I adore._

 _Still, you do not answer._


	2. Chapter 2

Season 1 Episode 2

 _With the collar of roses, keep the silver chain between your teeth._

 _Someone else will die alone tonight, so you're hateful._

 _Kneel down and lick the bitter drops of love._

 _A blue dressage for the angels._

 _Trapped in a coffin with my name, my soul is still moving._

 _In the moonlight, my torn wings reborn and become wet._

 _More than darkness, I fear loneliness._

 _At the foot of the cross, let us indulge in the proof of our union._

 _Take off the rose handcuffs, cross our white wrists._

 _Our embrace is a miracle, you're so beloved._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _A red arabesque that stained the bandages of gauze._

 _Even if it's a sin, say that you love me with your forbidden lips._

 _The world is a towering castle and its gates were opened by god._

 _Keep guiding me in that way and if you close my eyes more gently than anyone else._

 _Call my name and you'll know what the meaning of eternity is._

 _Exchange our rings of roses and tie the leather ribbon._

 _The ball is held in a room of mirrors, everything is so crazy._

 _Lose yourself and realize the cycle of this history of love._

 _Let us decorate with tears this black marriage._

 _I hate lies, so say that you love me with your pure lips._

 _With the collar of roses, keep the silver chain between your teeth._

 _Someone else will die alone tonight, so you're hateful._

 _Kneel down and lick the bitter drops of love._

 _A blue dressage for the angels._

 _Take off the rose handcuffs, cross our white wrists._

 _Our embrace is a miracle, you're so beloved._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _A red arabesque that stained the bandages of gauze._

 _Say that you truly love me with a perfect_ kiss. 

Jennifer was the first one to wake up and the first thing that she did was take a shower.

She closed her bedroom door and saw Luna and Li Ming watching some weird cartoon on the TV. "Good morning, you two!"

"Good morning, Jennifer."

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did thanks, what is the schedule again today?"

Ping excused herself to go to her room for a moment and gripped the schools schedule from her bed, then read it to her friends.

"First, we have breakfast and after we have to go to the simulation chamber, and then after lunch we're going on a field trip to the Black Mud Swamp with Roxy and finally in the afternoon we have training with Miss Griselda,"

Jennifer had no idea what this so-called simulation chamber was but she figured it must be about using magic and such.

"This is going to be a long day."

They hurried over to the cafeteria for breakfast and once again, everything looked so good that it must have been set for a king!

There were big stacks of pancakes, hot rolls, bowls of creamy yogurt topped with honey and walnuts, eggs, bowls of fruit and vegetables, grits, everything that one could imagine.

Looking around, Jennifer noticed that three girls were staring at her for no reason so she kindly asked why they were looking at her.

"Um, why are you guys staring at me? Is there something wrong?"

One of them shot her an evil smirk and the other two just laughed quietly at her. "Nothing, you freak!"

That one sentence was enough to make her angry and she wanted to freeze all three of them in a block of solid ice but she knew that wasn't right and just shrugged them off then continued to eat her breakfast.

Faragonda heard the whole conversation and took matters into her own hands. She walked over to Jennifer's, Luna's and Li Ming's table with an angry expression on her face.

"Oh, hi Faragonda is there-"

"I heard everything girls and I will not stand bullying in my school so all three of you will clean the whole school without any magic to help, is that clear?"

The Lifeix Club had smirks of their own while the three girls were in disbelief at what their headmistress had just told them. "Every room of the school, that's not, I mean that's."

"A cruel and an unfair punishment, well all three of you should have thought of that before hurting one of my girls so I think that punishment is fair."

"B… b, but that will take hours to finish cleaning Alfea!"

"Then I think you should start now."

With a wave of her hand, Faragonda bright three buckets of water, three brooms and three cleaning cloths to the three girls and sent them on their way, while the Lifeix Club waved bye with big smiles on their faces.

"Thank you Miss Faragonda."

"No need to thank me, I'm glad that your happy again," She returned her smile and went to her usual seat to finish her own breakfast.

Everyone gathered around the simulation chamber and the one who operated it was Tecna the fairy of technology, also a member of the company of light.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Tecna and I'll be using the simulation chamber or the Magic Reality Chamber to make virtual simulations. Now, who would like to try it first?"

Luna lightly pushed Jennifer forward which was totally unnecessary and slightly rude but she has to take one for the team.

"I… I would like to go first."

"Ok, what kind of location do you want?"

"Someplace cold… As cold as possible."

Tecna nodded her head and looked through the very long list of virtual locations. "Ah! Here's one, the Frozen Mountains, Jennifer whenever you're ready to start please head through that door."

"Ok, girls wish me luck!"

"You'll do fine!"

She walked through the door and looked around as the room began to change, there was a star-filled night sky and she appeared to be on a white-snow covered mountain.

"Jennifer, can you hear me correctly?"

"I can hear you perfectly,"

"Good, now I'm going to send a group of monsters near you and try to fight them off ok?"

"I'll do my best."

"Alright I'm sending them in now,"

The monsters surrounded her from all sides and they were much bigger then her little form, but even so, she kept on a brave face. "Magic Winx!"

After transforming she started her first attack on them, one of them had visible holes on its chest where her attack had hit it but, it didn't seem to faze him that much.

"Iceberg!" The next monster became trapped in ice and with no chance of escape whatsoever, but that didn't mean that she was done.

Jennifer formed crystal disks and throwed them at the remaining enemies which cutted through their stomachs like butter, finishing the first one that attacked her to begin with.

Once all of the monsters were dealt with, the scenery returned to normal and she was back in the simulation chamber.

"Excellent job Jennifer, you pass!"

The others ran over to her to congratulate her victory with smiles all around. "I did it!"

For a change they sitted outside for lunch and just enjoyed the day, until they had to get ready for the field trip and hoped that wouldn't take all day.

"It's a beautiful day today,"

"Sort of, but I like it snowy more than sunny."

"What are you eating Li?"

"Crispy prawn wontons with sweet chilli sauce,"

"That sounds, really, really gross."

"Luna! I'm offended, how can you say it's gross if you never tried it?"

"She's right you know."

Luna sighed, knowing that it was rude to not try things before you judge them so she used her fork to take one wonton from Lily's plate and ate it whole, and to her surprise it tasted really good.

"Its, it's very tasty!"

"I told you so!"

After their lunch was over, the Lifeix Club headed back into their rooms to get ready for the field trip and meet up with the others at the schools courtyard.

"Is everyone ready for the trip?"

Everyone nodded their heads and immediately all of them were transported to the swamp. Everything about it was weird and yucky but at the same time it was beautiful.

"No one here can use magic so headmistress Faragonda told me to take your magic away for the time being."

"But Roxy, why mustn't we use our powers here?"

"Because it's too dangerous and we might hurt something here, so that's why all of you can't use your magic."

Jennifer decided to look at the flowers that were growing there and one of them had a sweet nectar-like smell, a deer slowly approached her and was prepared to run away if he felt like she opposed as a threat but she wasn't so, he gently smelled her hand.

"Good boy, see? I'm not going to hurt you. Do you like the name Kai?"

He bowed his head and started to lick her hand; she giggled at the sweet gesture and stroked its soft brown fur.

But Kai quickly stopped when he heard a noise coming from the nearby bushes, he ran over to them to investigate the sound and the poor thing fell backwards.

"Oh no, Kai are you alright?"

She checked to make sure that Kai wasn't hurt and when he seemed ok she turned her attention to the bushes.

She moved them apart and looked around but couldn't find anything, until looking down. The thing that was making a racket was just a white rabbit.

"That's what was making the noise? It's just a harmless rabbit!" Jennifer laughed as she got up to walk away.

But as she was heading back to the group the so-called _Harmless_ rabbit wasn't as harmless as one could imagine, its eyes turned a golden color and its white fur turned a darker color and appeared thicker.

"I'm in trouble!" She ran through the thick trees with Kai following not too far behind and tried to listen to her friend's voices, any voice that could be heard.

"LUNA! LI MING! HELP ME!"

They turned around when they heard their friend calling for them and all of them fell down when Jennifer jumped on them, making them feel surprised on what had gotten her so spooked.

"Jennifer, what's the matter?!"

"T… That rabbit tried to attack me and Kai!"

But they didn't have enough time to react, as the rabbit was closely in on them.

That is until Roxy used her magic to save them.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yes, we are Roxy! Thank you for helping us."

"I'm glad I could help and be careful next time, let's go back home."

She rounded everybody up and transported them to Alfea where the sun was beginning to set, Griselda arrived right on cue and looked around to make sure that all of the girls were there and they were.

"Good, your all here, now let the training begin."

"MAGIC WINX!"

Once everyone was transformed they started their attacks on Griselda, she shielded herself from every single one of them, until the full moon came out.

Jennifer dropped to her knees and screamed in pain. Everyone quickly stopped the training and ran over to the fairy.

"Jennifer! What's wrong?! What is it?!"

White frosted clouds appeared whenever she took a breath and she touched her left shoulder blade, the others guessed her glowing, icy blue tattoos were causing the problem but were unable to do anything about it.

"M… my, tattoos! Get me lavender water, quick!"

Griselda's eyes held big sympathy for the poor girl, so she curled her hand, "Here you go honey," a purple bottle of lavender water appearing in her palm. Handing it to her, she took it with a smile.

Jennifer wrapped her white teeth around the cork of the bottle and spitted it away when she took it off. She dranked the whole thing, a small smile appearing on Griselda's face as she watched her, finally, Jennifer handed the now-empty bottle back to her.

"How do you feel now Jenny?"

"Much, much better thank you everyone."

"How come your tattoos hurted so much?" One of the girls spoke softly to her, knowing that it would calm her down.

"Whenever the full moon comes out the Frozen Snake shows itself through my tattoos by glowing an icy blue glow and it hurts so bad that I have to drink lavender water at all times, otherwise I can't fight correctly, but at the same time my powers increase intensely."

Once Jennifer was unhurt Griselda continued the training and hoped that what she said was truthful.

"Vertigo!" An illusion surrounded Griselda and confused her for a moment, but she was able to defeat it and blocked the other's attacks.

"Tornado force!" Griselda used a powerful gold spell to stop the tornado from harming her and waited for everyone else to attack.

"Polar rose!" The beautiful crystal rose-shaped barrier protected her and stopped Griselda's attack, Jennifer was truthful about her increased powers.

"Enough! All of you did well, A+."

Jennifer, Luna and Li Ming joined the others for dinner and talked for a little bit before focusing back on their food.

"What's that dessert called Jenni?" Li said while pointing to the oddly shaped dessert on Jennifer's plate.

"It's called Krumkake."

"What's Krumkake?"

"It's a small round cone waffle cookie that can be eaten plain or filled with whipped cream, what's yours?"

"This is Sesame candy that's made with sesame seeds and sugar or honey pressed into a bar; it can be chewy to crisp. What's your dessert called Li?"

"Vanilla fried ice cream that's, fried of course!"

They laughed and talked about even more stuff, after dinner they headed to the library to do some reading.

They picked out a small pile and sat down on nearby chairs with their books in hand.

All of them read for quite some time until looking up at the beautifully carved clock, it said 8:00PM exactly.

"Time for bed it seems," Once all of the books were put away in there right places they headed off to their bedrooms for some well earned shut eye.

"Good night girls, sweet dreams."

 _Hi Miss Alice._

 _With glass eyes, what kind of a dream are you able to have?_

 _Are you entranced by?_

 _Again for me._

 _My heart tears apart and flows out memories._

 _Pierce into the mended crevice._

 _Hi Miss Alice._

 _With a fruitful mouth._

 _To whom are you throwing love at?_

 _Grieving love at?_

 _I'm already spinning words._

 _The warmth of my tongue completely cools and I can't sing the song that I adore._

 _Still, you do not answer._


	3. Chapter 3

Season 1 Episode 3  


 _With the collar of roses, keep the silver chain between your teeth._

 _Someone else will die alone tonight, so you're hateful._

 _Kneel down and lick the bitter drops of love._

 _A blue dressage for the angels._

 _Trapped in a coffin with my name, my soul is still moving._

 _In the moonlight, my torn wings reborn and become wet._

 _More than darkness, I fear loneliness._

 _At the foot of the cross, let us indulge in the proof of our union._

 _Take off the rose handcuffs, cross our white wrists._

 _Our embrace is a miracle, you're so beloved._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _A red arabesque that stained the bandages of gauze._

 _Even if it's a sin, say that you love me with your forbidden lips._

 _The world is a towering castle and its gates were opened by god._

 _Keep guiding me in that way and if you close my eyes more gently than anyone else._

 _Call my name and you'll know what the meaning of eternity is._

 _Exchange our rings of roses and tie the leather ribbon._

 _The ball is held in a room of mirrors, everything is so crazy._

 _Lose yourself and realize the cycle of this history of love._

 _Let us decorate with tears this black marriage._

 _I hate lies, so say that you love me with your pure lips._

 _With the collar of roses, keep the silver chain between your teeth._

 _Someone else will die alone tonight, so you're hateful._

 _Kneel down and lick the bitter drops of love._

 _A blue dressage for the angels._

 _Take off the rose handcuffs, cross our white wrists._

 _Our embrace is a miracle, you're so beloved._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _A red arabesque that stained the bandages of gauze._

 _Say that you truly love me with a perfect_ _kiss_. 

Jennifer woke up earlier than the others, giving her enough time to do her morning routines.

After taking a shower and brushing her teeth, she gripped another blank, homemade book with her trusty pen and began to write neatly on the book.

'What new story should I write today?'

 _The Clover Field._

 _Once upon a time_ _,_ _there was an unlucky girl._

 _All she wanted was to be happy. So she went to a clover field._

 _She found a one-leaf clover, but she dropped it on the road._

 _She found a two-leaf clover, but it slipped into the shadows._

 _She found a three-leaf clover, but a witch hid it away._

 _She wanted to find a four-leaf clover, but she was too unlucky._

Once the storybook was completed Jennifer laid it down on her bed and headed into the living room. Luna was fixing a broken shoe with her gold thread while Ming was just reading.

"Good morning girls."

"Good morning Jennifer,"

"Good morning Jenni,"

"Is there any classes today?"

Ming shook her head back and forth. "No, because it's the day of The Rose,"

"Oh, I see, well I have a lot of packing to do then."

Excusing herself, Jennifer went back into her room and neatly packed all of her clothes while packing all of her shoes in another suitcase.

She then carefully putted her music box with her clothes and used the little spare space to put her two homemade books inside.

"There, now everything is ready."

After packing up, she headed outside of the dorm and walked down the hallway that leads to the courtyard of the school.

Some of the students had their luggage with them and they were saying goodbye to the teachers while the rest of them were probably staying at Alfea.

Luna and Ping catched up to her with their things in tow and hugged her before saying their goodbyes but Luna started to cry because she thought that they won't see each other for a long time, even though they were only going to go home for one day.

"Don't cry Lulu! We're only going to go home for one day so don't worry,"

"I know, but it's just… hard to say goodbye."

They hugged one last time which was the biggest and giantest hug that anyone could ever give before saying goodbye to Faragonda and the other teachers.

"Have a safe journey home and see you soon girls,"

The three fairies took the bus back to their kingdoms and once again said goodbye for the time being.

"See you guys later!"

When the bus's door closed the ice fairy looked at her home again for what felt like an eternity, even though it was only for three days.

'Home sweet home,' Jenny darling thought.

She picked up her luggage and started to walk to the castle gates which were guarded by two huge snowmen.

"Welcome back Princess Jennifer."

"Thank you very much, it's nice to be back home."

They let her through the gates while still keeping a very watchful eye on any intruders that might try to sneak into the kingdom.

The people of Materia greeted their princess by bowing and nodding their heads, the village was a big place. There were fruit shops, a smith shop, a fish market etc.

Once the princess opened the double doors to the palace two of the servants immediately brought her things to her old bedroom while she went off to find her parents.

Jennifer headed into the palace's library, as the doors open she was greeted with a crisp and cool scent.

"Mama and papa I'm home!"

The king and queen quickly dropped their books that they were reading to hug their daughter who they missed so, so much.

"Welcome home, my cookie."

"Welcome home, honey. You arrived safely I hope?"

"Yes papa I did,"

"Good and how was Alfea?"

"It was great! I meet these two girls called Luna and Li Ming and I had so many classes."

"It sounds like you had a wonderful time there,"

"I did. Thank you mama and papa for letting me go to Alfea,"

They hugged their daughter again as a way of saying you're welcome. After settling into the palace, Jenny went to the Chamber of Ice to meditate for a little while.

It was a late afternoon when the ice princess returned to her home to join her parents for dinner.

"What are we having for dinner mama?"

"Bow tie pasta with sausage and tomato sauce,"

"That's my second favorite food, the first one being potato dumplings of course."

When dinner was through, Jenny went into her bathroom to take a nice long bath before heading to bed.

She switched on the ceiling light and lit some lavender incense, then turned on the warm water and got in.

She sighed as the stress of school faded away, as Jennifer washed her hair she couldn't help but think about her new best friends and how sweet and kind Faragonda was to her.

"Alfea has been great. Everyone there has been sweet to me but I feel that there is still one more piece to my heart that hasn't been filled yet, why am I talking to myself?!"

Quickly shaking the idea off she dried herself and went back into her bedroom to put her pajamas on.

After getting comfy Cookie picked up Arabian Knights from her bookshelf and began to read to herself.

 _Once upon a time, there was a boy named Aladdin who didn't have any money for food and his mother was also poor._

 _Everyday Aladdin had to steal things so his mother and himself can eat but one day, he took his mother's wedding ring and planned to sell it to buy food._

 _Until his mother found out and said. "My dearest Aladdin, why must you steal for us to survive? I want you to make me proud and try to stop your thieving ways._

 _Aladdin took this too heart, so when she fell asleep the boy placed her wedding ring back on her wedding finger and went outside to think hard about his life._

Barely a full page in, she looked up to see that it was getting late. She sighed and lowered the book, allowing her hand to wind-up her music box then drifted off to sleep.  


One of the many servants that worked around the Palace walked up to the Princess's bedroom and gave her door a few good swift knocks before speaking.

"Princess Jennifer?"

She snorted awake as her still tired eyes tried to focus on the voice who had woken her up from her very, very peaceful sleep.

"Y… Yeah who is it?"

The female servant stayed behind the door as to not make her Princess jump in surprise so she added softly.

"Sorry to wake you ma'am…"

"No, no you didn't! I've been up for hours!"

Jenny stretched her arms out as her still tired eyes tried to remain focused until she rubbed them.

"I'll be out soon."

"Yes princess, and breakfast is ready,"

Once the servant had left she quickly did everything at one time. When she was ready the ice princess headed downstairs to join her parents for breakfast.

"Good morning mama and papa,"

Helena and Thomas smiled brightly at her, which made her feel even happier then she already was, because today is the day of Alfea's 1000th anniversary ball.

"Mama, papa today is Alfea's ball and every fairy is going to be there, even the specialists from Red Fountain. What if I even meet the one?"

"Maybe, my Cookie," Thomas laughed in a sort of funny way. "I'm glad that your mother and I already picked out your gown already."

Her dark red eyes gleamed brightly as a big smile crossed her face. 'They really have a gown for me?'

"Thank you so much mama and papa!"

She hugged both of her parents and kissed them, they smiled while hugging their daughter tightly, never wanting to let go.

Jenny darling walked back into her room and when she opened the door, there was a beautiful dark blue gown waiting for her on the bed.

She holded it front of the mirror to see how it would look on her and smiled, it has an A-line skirt with a high front side slit with jewels everywhere.

Without wasting anytime, Jennifer started to get ready for the ball. After finally getting ready, she said goodbye to her parents before heading through the portal to the school.

She was transported back into her dorm room, looking at the entrance from her balcony, the Specialists walked to the school.

'There here.' She thought.

One of the boys stopped to look up at the ice princess, he was a little bit over-weight, probably 130 lbs at the most. His eyes are gray and he has auburn hair that's styled into a bob cut with slightly messy, tiny bangs.

Jennifer blushed but waved _hello_ to him with a smile before heading back inside.

Her cheeks turned red and she jumped up and down with a huge smile on her face, she couldn't believe it; _He_ looked at me! Her voice sounding excited even more than it already did.

"Jennifer? Are you there?"

It was none other Luna who gently opened the door and quickly ran over to her best friend.

"You're back! I'm so glad that your back home!"

"Me too! Lulu I saw one of the specialists and he looked at me!"

She told her everything while the three of them walked to the school hall where the ball was held.

Everyone was there including Miss Faragonda, Roxy, Aisha, Stella, Flora, Bloom, Tecna and their husbands, Griselda, Griffin, Wizgiz and Palladium.

"Everyone I hope all of you like our little gifts that we brought for you."

One of the boys opened up a gold chest that had cute yellow eggs inside it.

They each handed them to all of the girls and the auburn haired boy handed Jennifer one but he looked down as to not meet her eyes because he was a very shy one.

"Thank you. My name is Jennifer and yours is?"

"X… Xavier, m, my name is Prince Xavier and uh, it's uh nice to meet you."

He tried his best not to sound like an idiot but when you're standing in front of a beautiful girl then it's hard not to.

"Prince Xavier? That's a nice name."

"T… Thanks, w, would you like to dance with me?"

She giggled at his shyness and putted the egg in her pocket for safe keeping, not wanting to open it now with everyone around.

"I would love to but how can we when you keep looking down?"

He sighed knowing it was true so he looked up and was in a trance with her beautiful dark red eyes and it was the same thing with his gray eyes.

 _So true, funny how it seems._

 _Always in time, but never in line for dreams._

 _Head over heels when toe to toe._

 _This is the sound of my soul._

 _This is the sound._

 _I bought a ticket to the world._

 _But now I've come back again._

 _Why do I find it hard to write the next line?_

 _Oh, I want the truth to be said._

 _I know this much is true._

 _I know this much is true._

 _With a thrill in my hand and a pill on my tongue._

 _Dissolve the nerve that have just begun._

 _Listening to Marvin all night long._

 _This is the sound of my soul._

 _This is the sound._

 _Always slipping from my hands._

 _Send's a time of it's own._

 _Take your seaside arms and write the next line._

 _Oh, I want the truth to be known._

 _I know this much is true._

 _I know this much is true._

 _I bought a ticket to the world._

 _But now I've come back again._

 _Why do I find it hard to write the next line?_

 _Oh, I want the truth to be said._

 _I know this much is true._

 _I know this much is true._

 _This much is true._

 _Babe, much is true._

 _This much is true._

 _This much is true._

 _I know, I know, I know, this much is true._

 _This much is true._

 _This much is true._

 _This much is true._

 _This much is true._

 _I know this much is true._

 _I know, I know._

They looked deep into each others eyes and for a moment didn't care about anything else but themselves.

"Xavier?"

"Jennifer?"

They leaned in closer and closer until their lips were almost about to touch, that is until that blasted Griselda ruined it by saying that the party will be over very soon.

"It's getting late but I'll call you so here's my cell number and thanks for the great time,"

"I had a great time with you as well and I'll definitely call you sometime."

He raised her tattooed hand and gently kissed it before taking his leave. Luna and Li Ming ran over to her with big smirks on their faces.

"What is it? Why are you guys staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face? Is my hair okay? Why are you guys staring at me?"

"You're in love."

She quickly shook the answer off, how could she love someone who she just met? "I… I'am not in love Ping and I never will be!"

Ping sighed and rolled her eyes while failing to notice that Jenny already left the hall to head back into the dorm.

Jennifer quickly headed into her room and locked the door behind her. She took off everything but set the still unopened egg on her bed and went to take a long shower to collect her thoughts.

"There's no way I can be in love. There's no way…"

All of a sudden she had this weird feeling in her chest and immediately knew that Li Ming was right, she was right about it all.

"I… I'am in love with Xavier,"

The warm, crystal clear water dripped down on her mostly tattooed naked form and she loved every minute of it.

'I have to tell Xavier that I love him someday but for now I'm just going to relax.'

She returned to her bedroom and decided to finally open the egg, once she did sparkling white snow slowly fell on top of her.

She tried to catch some of it in her hands and it was a truly beautiful sight to see.

When the snow disappeared she wind-up her music box and went to sleep. "Good night Xavier, sweet dreams."

 _Hi Miss Alice._

 _With glass eyes, what kind of a dream are you able to have?_

 _Are you entranced by?_

 _Again for me._

 _My heart tears apart and flows out memories._

 _Pierce into the mended crevice._

 _Hi Miss Alice._

 _With a fruitful mouth._

 _To whom are you throwing love at?_

 _Grieving love at?_

 _I'm already spinning words._

 _The warmth of my tongue completely cools and I can't sing the song that I adore._

 _Still, you do not answer._


	4. Chapter 4

Season 1 Episode 4  


 _With the collar of roses, keep the silver chain between your teeth._

 _Someone else will die alone tonight, so you're hateful._

 _Kneel down and lick the bitter drops of love._

 _A blue dressage for the angels._

 _Trapped in a coffin with my name, my soul is still moving._

 _In the moonlight, my torn wings reborn and become wet._

 _More than darkness, I fear loneliness._

 _At the foot of the cross, let us indulge in the proof of our union._

 _Take off the rose handcuffs, cross our white wrists._

 _Our embrace is a miracle, you're so beloved._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _A red arabesque that stained the bandages of gauze._

 _Even if it's a sin, say that you love me with your forbidden lips._

 _The world is a towering castle and its gates were opened by god._

 _Keep guiding me in that way and if you close my eyes more gently than anyone else._

 _Call my name and you'll know what the meaning of eternity is._

 _Exchange our rings of roses and tie the leather ribbon._

 _The ball is held in a room of mirrors, everything is so crazy._

 _Lose yourself and realize the cycle of this history of love._

 _Let us decorate with tears this black marriage._

 _I hate lies, so say that you love me with your pure lips._

 _With the collar of roses, keep the silver chain between your teeth._

 _Someone else will die alone tonight, so you're hateful._

 _Kneel down and lick the bitter drops of love._

 _A blue dressage for the angels._

 _Take off the rose handcuffs, cross our white wrists._

 _Our embrace is a miracle, you're so beloved._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _A red arabesque that stained the bandages of gauze._

 _Say that you truly love me with a perfect_ _kiss_. 

Jennifer opened her eyes, blinking furiously against the bright sunlight.

Getting out of bed, she went to take a shower and went to meet up with her two best friends.

"Good morning, Luna and Li Ming!"

"Good morning, Jenny darling. How did you sleep?"

"I slept very well thank you and I finally realized that I love Prince Xavier, I always will."

"Oh, Jenny that's so wonderful!"

The both of them ran over to her and gave her the biggest group hug that she had ever gotten and she had a big smile on her face as well.

"Thank you guys so much for supporting me on this,"

"It's no big deal, I'm just happy that you finally said those words, so are you going to tell him soon?"

"I… I don't know. I'm still trying to decide if I should or not but hopefully I will, anyway, I should tell Faragonda about some pointers so I'll see you guys later."

She excused herself before taking her leave and hoped to get through these new feelings for her.

When she finally arrived at her headmistress's office she took a deep breath before heading inside and took a seat.

"Miss Faragonda, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Of course not Jennifer, what is it that you came to tell me?"

She looked down at her hands, teardrops started to fall on her knuckles and Faragonda immediately thought that it was her tattoos that were brothering her but she could see that it was something more.

So she got up from her seat and bended down next to the crying Ice Fairy and took her hands in her's.

"Tell me dear, is it about someone special?"

Jennifer nodded slowly.

Tighting her hold on the small hands, she tried to convey how sorry she was. "About Xavier?"

Again, Jennifer nodded her head. "I'm just being foolish, I'm crying for nothing, but what else can I do? Loving someone is something a priestess or princess should never do."

"Oh honey, you are not being foolish! You're just in love that's all and that's normal for a girl your age."

"How can it be?" She spoke softly with fresh tears still streaming down her face. "If the frozen snake will never allow such a thing to be so as you say it is?"

Faragonda sighed, knowing that getting through to the Ice Fairy will be difficult but she had to try, for her student's sake and in a way for her's as well.

"The frozen snake will always have his doubts, and even though he may not agree with it now he will try his best to understand it. Ok?"

Jennifer whipped her tears away and nodded her head. She smiled, that's something that Faragonda wanted to see come back to her face and maybe she will stay smiling for as long as she lived.

"Thank you for helping me out Miss Faragonda."

"It was my pleasure, now go join your friends for breakfast and keep that smile up."

Again, Jenni nodded her head and went to the cafeteria. She slowed down to get some air into her lungs before taking her usual seat between them.

"Jennifer how was your talk with Miss Faragonda?"

"It was very comforting and helpful,"

"That's good."

When they took their seats, in music class the teacher that was going to instruct them was Musa, the Fairy of Music and another member of the Company of Light.

Just as the others, she has white hair and her blue eyes are not as vibrant as they used to be but they're still pretty either way.

"Good morning class, today I want you to play the instruments that are in front of you and fill this whole room with magical music. All of you may begin."

They took the instruments and started to play beautiful, sweet music that almost made the guardian music fairy cry with delight.

"A+ girls that was amazing and well done!"

They had sometime before there next class starts so they decided to have a drink at one of Magix's cafes.

As soon as Jennifer sat down on one of the chairs she immediately called Xavier and hoped that he wasn't too busy to talk to her.

"It's ringing! What should I say to him?"

"Just take a deep breath and say what's from your heart."

"Right, take a deep breath and say what's from my heart, ok."

Xavier walked over to his bed to pick up his cell phone and answered to whoever was on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Xavier? This is Jennifer and I was hoping that if, if you're not doing anything this Saturday that we could hang out in Magix? I mean if you want too?"

"I would love too! So I'll pick you up at 5:00 and thanks for calling me."

"Great! I'll see you then and your welcome, goodbye."

Luna and Li Ming couldn't help but tease her as she hung up her cell and loved every minute of it.

"Oooh, Jennifer got a date!"

"Guys come on, stop it!" She said as she playfully smacked their hands while her face turned pink from getting embarrassed.

"It's not like we're going to make-out in a quickly parked European car or jump across the rooftops like a Runner,"

"Ok, Jenny! Don't get excited, it's great that you two are going out together."

"And we're going to stick by you through it all."

"Thanks guys for being so helpful and supportive for me,"

"We're always going to support you no matter what."

Once they paid for their drinks they used the school bus to head back to Alfea to start their next class.

Everyone headed into the school gym for gym class and the teacher was a woman with light green hair and dark green eyes.

"Good morning, everyone my name is Meg and I'll be teaching you how to do different gymnastics. First I want all of you to relax and try to do a simple cartwheel,"

Most of them did okay but for Jennifer it was harder then it looked and she landed straight on her back with a thump as she thought that she got it right and some of the girls couldn't hold back a giggle when Li Ming helped her up.

"Thanks Ping… Well that was a disaster."

"You did alright Jennifer, most students have the exactly the same problem doing a cartwheel, A for effort."

Jenny gave her a nodded with a slight smile while gently rubbing her back with her hands in an up and down motion.

The girls met up for lunch and talked for a little while. Looking around, she noticed that the three girls that teased her were sitting at a different table.

'I guess cleaning up the whole school without any help must have taken their toll on them but I hope they're going to be alright.'

Finally, the trio headed to their final class of the day which was levitation class. The teacher there was a red female fire alien, her eyes were a striking yellow color and she had on orange lipstick.

"Good afternoon class, my name is Delilah and I'll be teaching you how to levitate things into the air."

In front of them were small clocks that had different designs on them and they didn't look like they hadn't been used in a long time.

"Try to lift them up with your fingers first and then try to do it with your minds, you may begin."

Luna and Ming tried it first and those little things were stubborn! It's like they were super glued to the desks or hammered down with nails.

However, with some nudging they finally levitated them perfectly as did Jennifer. Then they tried to do it with their minds and it worked fine, and before they knew it the clocks were flouting around the room until they had to land back on their desks.

"Well done girls!"

Dinner wasn't bad, but one thing on Jennifer's mind was only Xavier and nothing else. This, however worried Luna and Ming as they only saw her think really hard about something.

"Jennifer? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yes I'am Luna. Why?"

"Well it was just that you were staring into space and we were worried but your okay now,"

She smiled. "Thank you two for worrying about me, and yes I'm fine."

"You're very welcome,"

When they got to the living room they watched movies for a little bit with buttered popcorn too.

"Here's a good one! Children shouldn't play with dead things."

Jennifer immediately and quickly shook her head from side to side, if there's one thing in this world that she hates the most is anything scary like bugs or rats.

"No way, if you guys want to have nightmares then leave me out of it. So I'm gonna go into my room instead, so see you guys tomorrow."

But as she touched the cold brass that lead to her bedroom the dark fairy and the storm fairy stood up in protest, leaving the ice fairy no choice but to turn around and listen to their argument.

"Oh, Jennifer, come on! This is the first time that we have actually hung out together and now you're saying that you want to bail out?"

"It's not like that guys it's just that I don't like horror movies or anything that's scary, that's all but if you two really want me to watch it with you then I'll only watch a little bit."

"Thank you Jenny darling,"

It wasn't even half-way into the movie and Jennifer already jumped out of her skin! She putted her hand over her heart and started to breathe in and out fast.

'Come down girl, it's only a movie, just keep repeating that to yourself. It's only a movie, that's all it is, don't worry.'

She started to breathe in and out slowly before turning her attention back to the TV.

She realized that it was 8:00pm so she excused herself and got ready for bed but as she was about to sit down the full moon appeared in the night sky and her tattoos immediately begin to hurt her.

"Jennifer? Jennifer what's wrong?!"

"My… Tattoos! My body… Feels like sharp ice!"

Luna quickly ran to her and desperately tried to calm her down but when that didn't work she called for Li Ming all the while staying by her best friend's side.

White frosted clouds appeared every time Jennifer took a breath and she was painfully cold to the touch, like she had been frozen solid for quite some time.

"Where the hell is she? LI MING!"

This time, Ming woke up and dashed into Jenny's bedroom, wondering what all the screaming was about. However she only had to take one look at the ice fairy and quickly looked for some lavender water.

"I got some lavender water! Here Jennifer, drink this quickly!"

She took it in her hand and just as she did the first time it happened she putted the cork in between her teeth and spitted it out before chugging the whole thing in one go.

"How do you feel now Jenny?"

"I feel much, much better. Thanks guys for looking after me."

"Don't worry about it, because we would always take care of you, now go get some sleep and we'll see you in the morning."

She nodded her head and went down to sleep while Luna and Li Ming smiled at her peaceful form before quietly heading back to their rooms.

"Good night Jenny darling, sweet dreams." 

_Hi Miss Alice._

 _With glass eyes, what kind of a dream are you able to have?_

 _Are you entranced by?_

 _Again for me._

 _My heart tears apart and flows out memories._

 _Pierce into the mended crevice._

 _Hi Miss Alice._

 _With a fruitful mouth._

 _To whom are you throwing love at?_

 _Grieving love at?_

 _I'm already spinning words._

 _The warmth of my tongue completely cools and I can't sing the song that I adore._

 _Still, you do not answer._


	5. Chapter 5

Season 1 Episode 5.

* * *

 _With the collar of roses, keep the silver chain between your teeth._

 _Someone else will die alone tonight, so you're hateful._

 _Kneel down and lick the bitter drops of love._

 _A blue dressage for the angels._

 _Trapped in a coffin with my name, my soul is still moving._

 _In the moonlight, my torn wings reborn and become wet._

 _More than darkness, I fear loneliness._

 _At the foot of the cross, let us indulge in the proof of our union._

 _Take off the rose handcuffs, cross our white wrists._

 _Our embrace is a miracle, you're so beloved._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _A red arabesque that stained the bandages of gauze._

 _Even if it's a sin, say that you love me with your forbidden lips._

 _The world is a towering castle and its gates were opened by god._

 _Keep guiding me in that way and if you close my eyes more gently than anyone else._

 _Call my name and you'll know what the meaning of eternity is._

 _Exchange our rings of roses and tie the leather ribbon._

 _The ball is held in a room of mirrors, everything is so crazy._

 _Lose yourself and realize the cycle of this history of love._

 _Let us decorate with tears this black marriage._

 _I hate lies, so say that you love me with your pure lips._

 _With the collar of roses, keep the silver chain between your teeth._

 _Someone else will die alone tonight, so you're hateful._

 _Kneel down and lick the bitter drops of love._

 _A blue dressage for the angels._

 _Take off the rose handcuffs, cross our white wrists._

 _Our embrace is a miracle, you're so beloved._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _A red arabesque that stained the bandages of gauze._

 _Say that you truly love me with a perfect_ _kiss_.

* * *

Jennifer woke up later than usual because she couldn't really get any sleep last night and didn't really realize it until Ping had to wake her up.

"Jenny? Jenny it's time to wake up sleepy head."

"Mmhm, Li what time is it?"

"It's 7:00am."

"WHAT?!" She quickly got out of bed and did everything at once. "Li, how come you didn't wake me up earlier?! I never sleep in this late and it's my date with Xavier too!"

"Sorry, it's just that you were thrashing around last night and it seemed that you were having a nightmare so I let you sleep in a little later then you normally do."

"I was?" She said while they walked into the living room and greeted Luna who was reading a book on the ground.

"Yes you were and that's why I wanted you to sleep a little bit longer. But its summer break so there's no problem with sleeping in once and a while."

Jennifer hugged her two friends with a big, happy smile on her face, luckily for them it was summer break and that meant no classes so they hung out together instead.

They went to the museum of Magix to look at the many different artifacts and there were a lot of them.

"Look at this one. It's the Agador box that has the power of containing any spell or form of magic placed in it,"

The gold box shined brightly through its display case, it was such a beautiful box with its carefully carved four gold legs. "When Valtor was finally defeated all of the spells that he stole from this box was put back inside it but only one didn't, which was the spell of Elements."

"That's interesting! Wow, the Winx Club defended the world so many times and saved so many lives. I hope that we can be as heroic as them one day."

"Maybe, who knows? We might be even better than them."

"Don't get too cocky Luna, it's a nice box anyway and I bet that there are powerful spells in there. What time is it?"

Li Ming looked down at her watch before looking back up at the others. "It's almost lunch time, hey, let's go get pizza at this pizza restaurant and do some shopping."

"That sounds like a great plan." Jennifer said as her eyes lit up.

They headed to the restaurant and ordered extra cheesy pizza with green peppers and mushrooms. "Mmm, this pizza is very yummy! So Luna and Li Ming what do you guys want to do after you two become full-fledged fairies?"

"I want to become a belly dancer and help people."

"Me too and I also want to have a fighting school of my own, but for now saving the world is the most important for all of us."

Xavier finally arrived to the pizza restaurant. "Xavier you're here!" Jennifer said when she walked up to him.

"It's good to see you too Jenny. Are you ready for our date?"

"Yes I'am, girls I'll see you later."

They waved goodbye as the wind rider moved into the distance. Jennifer's arms were around Xavier's waist and her head was down with her eyes closed.

"Don't get sleepy on me now."

She smiled. "I won't, so where are we going for our first date?"

"We're going to a park and then I'm going to get you dinner."

"That sounds wonderful, oh and thank you Zavi for taking me out today."

He blushed at the cute little nickname and smiled to himself, he wanted this day to be special so after they were finished doing the two things Xavier secretly had hidden a necklace in his Red Fountain suit and waited for the right moment to give it to her.

They finally arrived at a quiet park and holded hands while just talking to each other. "So, Xavier where are you from?"

"I'm from a kingdom called Acigorin and I'm the prince there along with my mother queen Marian and my father king Joseph."

"Really, that's so cool! I'm from a kingdom called Materia and I'm the princess there along with my mother queen Helena and king Thomas, I'm an only child to."

"I'm an only child too!"

Jennifer smiled as they both realized they have a lot in common than they thought, they watched the sun set while sitting on the cool green grass and it was a lovely sight.

"Sometimes sun sets make me a little sad."

"Why? Sun sets are beautiful to watch."

"I know, it's just that it means I won't get to spend more with the one person that I care about the most."

He smiled lovingly at the ice fairy, and holded her hand again with all the love that he ever could give to her.

 _Do it damn it!_ Those words repeated into their minds over and over again, while neither one of them were prepared for it until they slowly closed their eyes and finally kissed for the first time.

It was slow, achingly slow, careful, heartfelt. They were lost in their own paradise and at last they became the couple that they always dreamed of.

But their lips pulled away as they realized that the sun was gone and in its place was the big white moon and a night sky that was filled with many, sparkling white stars.

"Are you ready to go now?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

The both of them rode out into the night to a romantic café in Magix city. Once their food was ordered they talked about different topics and even some were funny.

"One time when I was at the palace it was raining and the ground outside turned a dark brown muddy-kind of color, and as I played outside I fell face first into the mud!"

Jennifer covered her mouth with her hands while closing her eyes and began to laugh like a little school girl.

"T… That's too unreal! Did your mama get mad at you?"

"Well let's just say that it wasn't pretty."

She smirked at him with a gleam in her eyes. "You got grounded for a month."

"I got ground for a whole year! But I got off early for good behavior."

She smiled again and touched his hand with her tattooed hand. Xavier always wondered what her tattoos meant so, he calmly asked her. "What does you're tattoos mean by the way?"

Her smile went to a sad frown as she let out a sigh, both not wanting to tell him but wanting to tell him anyway so she decided to tell him about her snake tattoos.

"Before I was born, there was this prophecy that said that the great Frozen Snake will take its form into a tattoo on Materia's first born child with indigo ink, which completely covered my entire back, my right arm and hand and the right side of my face. But even though it's a wonderful gift it's also very painful because if there's a full moon out into the night sky then the Frozen Snake will show itself by making my tattoos glow a light blue glow."

"That's crazy!"

Jennifer took another drink of her pineapple smoothie before continuing on. "Maybe so but it's the truth. When I was little and in school I was teased all the time because all of the other kids said that I was a witch or that my tattoos were cursed."

Her eyes started to tear-up and finally tears slowly dripped down her lovely face. "I would never hurt you Jenny, ever."

They holded hands again as she whipped her tears away from her face and smiled sweetly, lovingly at her prince.

"Thank you, Xavier."

"Your very welcome, Jennifer."

After dinner they walked around for a bit before stopping at a quiet corner of the city. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the gift that he was saving for her before taking her hand in his.

"There's something I want you to have."

She took the wrapped box in her small hands with watchful, yet, loving eyes.

Jennifer gasped, her dark red eyes going wide as she slowly opened the lid.

It was a beautiful star flower-shaped charm with sky blue swarovski gems that make up the petals and a dark blue swarovski diamond in the center of the flower, the long chain, the base and everything else is real gold.

"Oh, Xavier it's beautiful! Thank you so much!"

She gave him a slow kiss on his lips before pulling back, carefully taking the necklace out from its box she raised the gold chain over her head and easily putted it on since there wasn't any annoying clasp to get in the way.

"You look lovely,"

Jenny darlings face turned a pink color as she stared down at the ground with a small smile, just like Xavier had done when they first met at the dance. "Thank you, Xavier. It's getting late so we should head home."

The ride home was slow but wonderful at the same time, everything was perfect and both Jennifer and Xavier couldn't have been even more happier.

"Xavier, thank you so much for hanging out with me and thanks for the lovely evening."

"I had fun with you too."

"Thanks, and thanks for buying me this necklace… did I say thanks already?"

"Yes, a couple of times," Xavier answered with a smile, still seated on his wind rider.

"Well have a good night, my handsome prince."

"Sleep well, princess."

They kissed once again which was just as passionate as the last time before pulling back and heading home.

However, Jennifer became surprised that Luna and Li Ming were waiting for her at the school's gates who greeted their friend as soon as she was in there sights.

"Did you guys wait for me all this time?"

"Sort of, we mostly stayed inside until we saw you arriving from our balcony windows. So, how was your first date with Xavier go?"

"It went very, very well and he bought me this necklace! Isn't beautiful?"

"It's very lovely, but it must've been really expensive to get."

"Maybe, but either way I'll cherish it forever and ever. Well, good night girls."

Jennifer took a long and nice shower in her bathroom. The warm water slowly fell down her naked body quite nicely as the ice fairy was very thankful for the stress reliever.

She putted both of her hands on the wet, shower wall and bowed her head with closed eyes. "Xavier, thank you."

In truth she didn't know what exactly she was thanking Xavier for but to her it didn't matter.

"Good night, Xavier. Sweet dreams my love," Jenny winded-up her music box and headed straight to bed, while wishing her prince another good night's sleep.

* * *

 _Hi Miss Alice._

 _With glass eyes, what kind of a dream are you able to have?_

 _Are you entranced by?_

 _Again for me._

 _My heart tears apart and flows out memories._

 _Pierce into the mended crevice._

 _Hi Miss Alice._

 _With a fruitful mouth._

 _To whom are you throwing love at?_

 _Grieving love at?_

 _I'm already spinning words._

 _The warmth of my tongue completely cools and I can't sing the song that I adore._

 _Still, you do not answer._


	6. Chapter 6

Season 1 Episode 6.

* * *

 _With the collar of roses, keep the silver chain between your teeth._

 _Someone else will die alone tonight, so you're hateful._

 _Kneel down and lick the bitter drops of love._

 _A blue dressage for the angels._

 _Trapped in a coffin with my name, my soul is still moving._

 _In the moonlight, my torn wings reborn and become wet._

 _More than darkness, I fear loneliness._

 _At the foot of the cross, let us indulge in the proof of our union._

 _Take off the rose handcuffs, cross our white wrists._

 _Our embrace is a miracle, you're so beloved._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _A red arabesque that stained the bandages of gauze._

 _Even if it's a sin, say that you love me with your forbidden lips._

 _The world is a towering castle and its gates were opened by god._

 _Keep guiding me in that way and if you close my eyes more gently than anyone else._

 _Call my name and you'll know what the meaning of eternity is._

 _Exchange our rings of roses and tie the leather ribbon._

 _The ball is held in a room of mirrors, everything is so crazy._

 _Lose yourself and realize the cycle of this history of love._

 _Let us decorate with tears this black marriage._

 _I hate lies, so say that you love me with your pure lips._

 _With the collar of roses, keep the silver chain between your teeth._

 _Someone else will die alone tonight, so you're hateful._

 _Kneel down and lick the bitter drops of love._

 _A blue dressage for the angels._

 _Take off the rose handcuffs, cross our white wrists._

 _Our embrace is a miracle, you're so beloved._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _A red arabesque that stained the bandages of gauze._

 _Say that you truly love me with a perfect_ _kiss_.

* * *

"Good morning, girls." Jennifer said while sitting in between Luna and Li Ming on the sofa.

"Good morning, Jenny darling! Miss Faragonda said that she's going to teach us about convergence magic in the simulation chamber today after breakfast."

"What is convergence Li?"

"Convergence is a spell that requires harmony within the participants. They must also focus on one point to do this."

"I see, well we should hurry up and eat breakfast before it's too late."

They eat outside again because it was such a beautiful day and plus it was less noisy. "The sun is shining so brightly today and the green grass is swaying in the wind."

"Yes, how lovely." Jennifer covered her eyes with her tattooed hand to try to keep the sun off of them but it failed so she had to go sit in a nice shady spot by the trees.

Taking a sip of her Jasmine tea with her pinky out, a small, mischievous smile appeared on her face as she blowed white snow towards Luna and Li Ming.

It gently landed on their hair and their food and the Ice princess couldn't help but laugh as they both shot her a slightly, angry look. "Very funny indeed Jeni,"

"Sorry about that, but I thought that you guys might of needed to cool off for a bit."

They rolled their eyes before wiping the snow off of them and their food which was surprising because it wasn't ruined by Jennifer's little snow charade.

The trio headed straight for the simulation chamber and once again Miss Faragonda and Tecna were waiting for them. "Good morning girls, I hope that all of you had breakfast?"

"Yes we did Miss Faragonda and we're ready for the convergence test."

"Excellent! Please head into the chamber and Tecna will choose a location for you, and girls, good luck."

They headed inside and they were transported to a place with a single cherry blossom tree and a beautiful sunset appeared over the horizen. "Girls, can you hear me?"

"Yes Tecna, we hear you loud and clear."

"Great, now I want all of you to transform and an ogre will be waiting for you."

Very loud footsteps shook the ground as the huge, ugly ogre approached the three fairies, a spiked club in his hand and yellow teeth to match this looked like the strongest foe yet. But as the saying goes, the bigger they are the harder they fall.

"MAGIC WINX!" The three friends immediately circled around him and holded hands while feeling complete harmony with each other.

"Girls remember that we have to completely focus on this ogre or otherwise the spell won't work."

The fairies closed their eyes and they began to glow purple, ice blue, and maroon. "THIS IS OUR CONVERGENCE SPELL! TRIPLE ENERGY BLAST, DISAPPEAR INTO THE DARKNESS FOREVER!"

Three animals that were made of their energy tightly wrapped around the ogre and began to squeeze the creature so hard that his body was nothing but a bloody mess, while his limp, lifeless head was the only thing left of him. While his blood splattered club sitted next to him, now useless and abandoned.

Faragonda smiled proudly as she watched her girls revert back to their normal selves. Walking over to the control panel she talked to them over the comm. her smile never fading away.

"A+ girls that was convergence,"

To celebrate the special occasion, they decided to have a spicy chicken wing party at Magix, complete with delicious fruit smoothies. "We actually did a convergence spell girls! Isn't that amazing?"

"It sure is something alright. Anyway, how are your spicy chicken wings girls?"

"There great! I can't get enough of them." Li had hot sauce all over her lips and her chin which in turn was of course very funny to Luna and Jennifer.

"Lily, you have hot sauce on your face. Here, use this."

"Xiexie."

"What does, Xiexie mean?"

"It means thank you in Chinese."

"I understand, hay girls, how about we go shopping for a little bit before heading back to Alfea?"

"That sounds like a great idea!"

There first stop was a shoe store, there were thousands and thousands of shoes that seemed to be calling the three fairies. "Heaven, I'm in heaven!"

After three hours they finally left the shop with seven or so bags completely full of different kinds of shoes all in different colors as well.

There next stop was a clothing store, as with the shoe store there were thousands of clothes just waiting and begging to be bought.

Again, another three hours had passed and the girls were walking out with even more shopping bags then before and it looks like that they would need some help carrying them, ah, but what is a fairy without her magic to aid her?

"Girls I think that we're going to get in trouble." Luna pointed a finger over to the clock that was hanging nearby on a red, yellow and green light street pole.

"Uh-oh, girls we have to get on the school bus quickly and hurry up to our rooms without looking back."

Once they arrived back at the school with their luggage in tow they headed straight to the hallway that lead to their door but as just as Li Ming opened it just a hinge Miss Faragonda and Miss Griselda stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Girls it's late in the night! What are you going walking around the school at this hour?"

Jennifer, Luna and Li Ming looked at each other with very scared looks on their faces. "W... We were having a spicy chicken wing party at Magix and then we went shoe shopping for three hours. After that we went to shop for clothes and that was another three hours."

"But by the time we looked at a street light clock outside it was already passed our curfew."

"And we will accept any punishment that you decide to give all of us,"

Miss Griselda was taken aback by the lightning and windstorm fairy's statement, but as the Head of Discipline at Alfea she has to be strict with the students otherwise everything will fall out of place and nobody will like that at all.

"We won't punish you." After quickly fixing her sharp glasses with her first finger she continued on. "But I will let you three off with a strong warning, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now hurry along to bed because you girls will have to help to prepare for the casual dance tomorrow night which means no classes."

They headed inside and said good night to one another before retiring to their bedrooms.

"Good night, girls, sweet dreams."

When her music box was winded-up she immediately fell asleep and into a peaceful dreamland.

Jennifer was ice skating on a crisp and cool winter's day, spinning and twirling gracefully like a beautiful white swan.

As she did a triple spin a man appeared out of the shadows who turned out to be Xavier. Without saying a single word they danced together in perfect harmony.

It seemed so real yet far from reality, even so it was still a wonderful dream. Like the night sky, a scattering fragrance fills the air and it cools the mind as well as the body.

* * *

 _Hi Miss Alice._

 _With glass eyes, what kind of a dream are you able to have?_

 _Are you entranced by?_

 _Again for me._

 _My heart tears apart and flows out memories._

 _Pierce into the mended crevice._

 _Hi Miss Alice._

 _With a fruitful mouth._

 _To whom are you throwing love at?_

 _Grieving love at?_

 _I'm already spinning words._

 _The warmth of my tongue completely cools and I can't sing the song that I adore._

 _Still, you do not answer._


	7. Chapter 7

Season 1 Episode 7.

* * *

 _With the collar of roses, keep the silver chain between your teeth._

 _Someone else will die alone tonight, so you're hateful._

 _Kneel down and lick the bitter drops of love._

 _A blue dressage for the angels._

 _Trapped in a coffin with my name, my soul is still moving._

 _In the moonlight, my torn wings reborn and become wet._

 _More than darkness, I fear loneliness._

 _At the foot of the cross, let us indulge in the proof of our union._

 _Take off the rose handcuffs, cross our white wrists._

 _Our embrace is a miracle, you're so beloved._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _A red arabesque that stained the bandages of gauze._

 _Even if it's a sin, say that you love me with your forbidden lips._

 _The world is a towering castle and its gates were opened by god._

 _Keep guiding me in that way and if you close my eyes more gently than anyone else._

 _Call my name and you'll know what the meaning of eternity is._

 _Exchange our rings of roses and tie the leather ribbon._

 _The ball is held in a room of mirrors, everything is so crazy._

 _Lose yourself and realize the cycle of this history of love._

 _Let us decorate with tears this black marriage._

 _I hate lies, so say that you love me with your pure lips._

 _With the collar of roses, keep the silver chain between your teeth._

 _Someone else will die alone tonight, so you're hateful._

 _Kneel down and lick the bitter drops of love._

 _A blue dressage for the angels._

 _Take off the rose handcuffs, cross our white wrists._

 _Our embrace is a miracle, you're so beloved._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _A red arabesque that stained the bandages of gauze._

 _Say that you truly love me with a perfect_ _kiss_.

* * *

 _Flowing freely, your ebony hair._

 _Like the night sky, scattering fragrance._

 _My heart, clamoring in my chest like a storm, you trifle with it._

 _Your pristine glance._

 _Like a feast, when you smile._

 _My thoughts disturbed, my breath._

 _Like opium, it drives me mad._

"What a lovely poem." Jennifer wondered through the halls of the school with a red covered book in her hands.

This morning she decided to explore with no destination in particular and all the while never breaking eye contact with the book.

She walked past the students who were either talking or looking at her but she paid no mind that is, until, the ice fairy bumped into someone.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and I…"

"No, it's okay! It was just an accident. By the way, my name is Stella,"

The guardian fairy and teacher of the Shining Sun outstretched her hand with a sunny smile toward the freshmen student.

Jenny firmly grasped her warm hand and returned the smile as they shook hands. "It's nice to finally meet you Stella! My name is Jennifer."

"I know, Miss Faragonda told me all about you and your friends and I hope that you will learn as much as I did when I first went here. But don't forget to not blow up the potions lab if you want to make a different shade of pink,"

A giggle escaped her lips as she nodded her head. "See you later, and good luck with getting everything ready for tonight."

"I will and thanks,"

After waving goodbye she headed into the courtyard to help set the long tables, there were 4 or so of them and with the help of the others they were placed in their proper places.

"That's done and out of the way, now all we have to do is set up the plates and goblets, then we'll be all set for tonight."

Cheek list in hand, Griselda made absolutely sure that everything was set in their proper places and that nothing was out of order.

"Ok Faragonda, everything is in its place."

"Good, good, tonight's going to be a wonderful night."

Night had finally fallen, and everyone putted on their best casual clothing for this evening. There were lights everywhere and piles of good, hearty food just waiting to be eaten.

"Well girls, I think this is going to be the best party yet."

Lu and Ping couldn't help but agree, however they could tell that their best friend was very upset about something. "Jenny, what's bothering you?"

"I just wish that Xavier could be here with the other boys."

What she didn't know was that Xavier already arrived and he quietly walked up behind her, a playful smile appearing on his lips as he covered both of her eyes with his hands.

She was startled at first but then quickly relaxed as she felt her prince's breath brush against her neck. "Xavier, it's you!"

"Your right my snowflake, I'm happy to spend time with you again. Would you kindly give me the first dance?"

"I would love too." She gripped his outstretched hand and took it in hers before heading to one of the grassier areas of the school.

Everyone was dancing, including Miss Faragonda who was dancing with Miss Griffin and they all had a great time.

 _If I had to live my life without you near me._

 _The days would all be empty, the nights would seem so long._

 _With you I see forever oh, so clearly._

 _I might have been in love before but it never felt this strong._

 _Our dreams are young and we both know, they'll take us where we want to go._

 _Hold me now, touch me now._

 _I don't want to live without you._

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you._

 _You ought to know by now how much I love you._

 _One thing you can be sure of I'll never ask for more than your love._

 _You ought to know by now how much I love you._

 _The world may change my whole life through but nothing's gonna change my love for you._

 _If the road ahead is not so easy, our love will lead the way for us._

 _Like a guiding star._

 _I'll be there for you if you should need me._

 _You don't have to change a thing I love you just the way you are._

 _So come with me and share the view._

 _I'll help you see forever too._

 _Hold me now, touch me now._

 _I don't want to live without you._

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you._

 _You ought to know by now how much I love you._

 _One thing you can be sure of I'll never ask for more than your love._

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you._

 _You ought to know by now how much I love you._

 _The world may change my whole life through but nothing's gonna change my love for you._

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you._

 _You ought to know by now how much I love you._

 _One thing you can be sure of I'll never ask for more than your love._

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you._

 _You ought to know by now how much I love you._

 _The world may change my whole life through but nothing's gonna change my love for you._

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you._

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you._

 _You ought to know by now how much I love you._

 _One thing you can be sure of I'll never ask for more than your love._

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you._

 _You ought to know by now how much I love you._

 _The world may change my whole life through but nothing's gonna change my love for you._

Just like when they first meet at Alfea they once again looked into each other's eyes and kissed for the second time.

It was slow and passionate just like their first kiss and it seemed like nothing could ever break them apart for even a second or an hour.

They pulled back to get some air into their lungs before smiling at one another. "I love you, Xavier."

"And I love you, Jennifer."

Not too far away both Luna and Li Ming were dancing together since none of the boys caught their interest.

"What to do a Waltz?"

"What's a Waltz Luna?"

"It's a type of dance where the first person leads the other. Here let me show you, 1 2 3,"

She stepped back as did Li and forward until they had a good rhythm going, she spinned her around then Li did the same thing to her.

But suddenly they stopped when Jennifer and Xavier were looking at the two of them, their shocked faces slightly annoyed the dark fairy. "What? I was just teaching her how to dance; you guys don't need to make those weird looks!"

"Sorry, it's just that you guys were getting a little too close to each other. That's all Lu,"

The ice fairy and the prince agreed then left the whole situation alone since it was none of their business.

Everyone sat down on the benches that were as long as the tables and they raised their goblets in celebration. "To friendship and love,"

"Cheers to that!"

"Cheers everyone."

"Cheers guys,"

The food was just as tasty and as yummy if not filling. After words they watched the many beautiful twinkling stars in the night sky.

"Look! A shooting star, let's make a wish everyone."

They closed their eyes and made silent wishes in their hearts so that no one would know what kind of a wish it was.

After the party was over Jennifer and Xavier walked through the halls of the school alone without any interruptions. "It's such a lovely night, isn't it Zavi?"

"Huh? Oh, yes it is, sorry I was paying attention to something else."

"What was it?"

"You and only you,"

A pink shade of color appeared on both of her cheeks and a big smile appeared on her face and she looked up at the man that she loves so much in this whole wide world.

"Thank you, Zavi. But do you really have to go?"

He holded both of her small hands without the intention of ever letting them go and smiled sweetly at the ice fairy.

"You'll be fine Jenny, besides I wouldn't want to keep the others awake late in the night."

"Oh, I'm sure that they'll be fine if we be quiet,"

He laughed. "Easy snowflake, we haven't even gone on a second date yet."

She thought about giving him the puppy dog eyes but instead getting a simple kiss will have to do, for now.

"I'll miss you and I love you,"

"I love you too, see you later."

Xavier gave her a goodbye kiss then went back to Red Fountain on his wind rider; she headed back inside the living room and stretched her arms out above her head.

"Good night, girls. Sweet dreams,"

"Sweet dreams Jennifer,"

"Sleep tight, honey."

After getting ready for bed she sketched in her sketch book for a little bit, her drawing turned out to be Prince Xavier with a wonderful smile and on the bottom left she drawed her snowflake emblem.

"Sweet dreams, Xavier. I love you so much."

Closing up her sketch book, Jennifer putted the pencils away and winded-up her music box before getting cozy and went to sleep.

* * *

 _Hi Miss Alice._

 _With glass eyes, what kind of a dream are you able to have?_

 _entranced by?_

 _Again for me._

 _My heart tears apart and flows out memories._

 _Pierce into the mended crevice._

 _Hi Miss Alice._

 _With a fruitful mouth._

 _To whom are you throwing love at?_

 _Grieving love at?_

 _I'm already spinning words._

 _The warmth of my tongue completely cools and I can't sing the song that I adore._

 _Still, you do not answer._


	8. Chapter 8

Season 1 Episode 8.

* * *

 _With the collar of roses, keep the silver chain between your teeth._

 _Someone else will die alone tonight, so you're hateful._

 _Kneel down and lick the bitter drops of love._

 _A blue dressage for the angels._

 _Trapped in a coffin with my name, my soul is still moving._

 _In the moonlight, my torn wings reborn and become wet._

 _More than darkness, I fear loneliness._

 _At the foot of the cross, let us indulge in the proof of our union._

 _Take off the rose handcuffs, cross our white wrists._

 _Our embrace is a miracle, you're so beloved._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _A red arabesque that stained the bandages of gauze._

 _Even if it's a sin, say that you love me with your forbidden lips._

 _The world is a towering castle and its gates were opened by god._

 _Keep guiding me in that way and if you close my eyes more gently than anyone else._

 _Call my name and you'll know what the meaning of eternity is._

 _Exchange our rings of roses and tie the leather ribbon._

 _The ball is held in a room of mirrors, everything is so crazy._

 _Lose yourself and realize the cycle of this history of love._

 _Let us decorate with tears this black marriage._

 _I hate lies, so say that you love me with your pure lips._

 _With the collar of roses, keep the silver chain between your teeth._

 _Someone else will die alone tonight, so you're hateful._

 _Kneel down and lick the bitter drops of love._

 _A blue dressage for the angels._

 _Take off the rose handcuffs, cross our white wrists._

 _Our embrace is a miracle, you're so beloved._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _A red arabesque that stained the bandages of gauze._

 _Say that you truly love me with a perfect_ _kiss_.

* * *

Jennifer, Luna and Li Ming went for a walk in Magix. But they stopped at a local Witch bar and inside were many witch's from Cloud Tower.

"Jenny, I think that we should leave."

"Why? I'm not scared of witch's! Together we're strong, remember?"

Luna slightly tilted her head with a small smile however; she still didn't feel like they were safe and just kept on walking slightly ahead of them.

But they didn't even make four steps as a group of four witches stood in their way, the three of them looked to be Greek while the other one appeared to be Scottish.

"Look at what we have here lads, tiny wee little fairies who think they'd win against four powerful witches!"

"Well we're powerful too! Because we believe in ourselves and-"

"Haud yer wheesht! Bubble stream."

The sapphire colored bubbles knocked Jennifer back words and she hitted the hard ground, the sleeves of her dress slightly ripped.

"Why you little, magic winx!"

She standed up on her two feet with Luna and Li Ming joining her in on the fight, she shooted icicles at the Water Witch and they hitted her in her stomach.

It cutted into her skin, making her bleed however one by one Nancy pulled them out and continued to fight.

Dark yellow electricity ran through Pandora's out stretched arm through her fingers before shooting it to Luna's direction.

The attack left her stunned but thankfully it only lasted for a few seconds so Li Ming stepped in for her.

"Twister of rage!"

The purple lightning bolt formed a strong tornado and sucked Pandora in, spinning her around and around in circles until it threw her straight into a wall.

A hand made of shadows grabbed Acacia in its fingers and as she struggled to get out of its tight grip it threw her down below on the empty street.

"Y… You'll pay for that, blinding leaves."

The forest green leaves spinned around the shadow and darkness fairy and sended her into a daze before temporary blinding her eyes.

"How dare you, ice spiral!"

She dodged the attack and made oak trees grow from the ground to trap Cookie. Even from above her head she still couldn't get out.

"Stone column" Calliope said as she forced stone columns to come out of the ground before slamming them into Li Ming, knocking her back a few hundred feet.

Jennifer touched the trees with both of her hands and they completely froze into a box of crystal ice before finally breaking apart.

The Witch and the Fairy faced each other, ready to fight again until Nancy decided to speak.

"Ye little wee fairies are strong! I've never seen such strength in me life,"

"So are you. Why don't you say we call this a draw?"

"Ye put up a good fight lassie so we'll give you three a break today. Sorcerix Club let's go!"

When the Witches were out of sight the trio limped to the school's bus stop.

Every inch of their bodies were totally bruised from head to toe and even bleeding in a few places.

"Girls, I really hope that they won't cause trouble again for us because right now I can barely walk let alone walk."

"Me too, but the witches from Cloud Tower are known for causing problems for us fairies so we'll see them again for sure."

As they limped to the school's gates Flora, the guardian Fairy of Nature ran over to them and badly wanted to know what happened to her students.

"Flora it's a long story, so can we tell you in private?"

"Of course you guys can! Quickly let's get all three of you to the school hospital."

As the nurse brought them oils and ointments to fix up their wounds they told Flora everything about their fight with the Sorcerix Club.

"That's incredible! You three did a fantastic job of using your abilities to your advantages. I'm very proud of you!"

"Thanks Flo, but I have a feeling that Miss Faragonda and Griselda would not agree,"

"Why not?"

"Because we broke the rules twice and our powers are gonna be taken away! Even if we nearly got killed for using it! That's not fair Flora. That's not fair at all,"

Flora brushed her hair back behind her right ear and her frown turned upside down when she remembered her time as a student at Alfea.

"When I went to Alfea me and my friends got into big trouble like you three did and one time Miss Faragonda had to take our powers away because Griselda told us that we had to clean up the whole school without them while the rest of the students went out to a concert!"

"Really? Did you have to clean every single room?"

Flo nodded her head as she gently rubbed rose-scented oil on one of Luna's knees but pulled her hand away when she started to jerk away.

"OWW!" Luna screamed, wincing dramatically. "That hurts!"

"I know that it hurts Luna, I'm sorry if it stings but that's the only way the oil can work on the skin."

Lulu sighed, knowing full well that there was no point on screaming like a little baby but she really wanted to hear about when the Winx first studied here so she tried to ignore the pain and continued to listen.

"If you guys haven't all ready met Stella then you would know that she became extremely lazy and didn't want to help Bloom and Musa clean up so as a harmless joke Bloom gripped her water bucket and threw the water all over her!"

They all laughed and had a great time learning about the fairy of nature's past and how she saved the world so many times from the Trix and from her many other enemies.

"Did you and Helia ever get married?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you and the Winx were finally done saving the whole world did you two ever get married afterwards?"

"Oh, yes we did! But of course Bloom and Sky were the first ones to get married. Me and the rest were bridesmaids and Stella, oh boy don't even get me started on her. She quickly made designs for our dresses and Bloom's wedding dress but she kept us up all night with her noisy sewing machine and wouldn't let us get any sleep at all!"

"She did?"

"Yep, anyway it looks like your wounds are getting better so I'll leave you guys to rest for the time being."

They said their goodbyes to Flora and were ready to take very long naps.

Meanwhile the nature fairy went to Faragonda's office and told her everything about the Lifeix Club fight that they had earlier that day.

"That's the second time that they broke the rules!"

"But Griselda they fought really hard! Good god they even had bruises and scratches all over their bodies! Can't they get a break for once?"

Griselda opened her mouth to say something but before she could have gotten a word out Faragonda decided to let them rest for now.

"Flora if what you said is truthful then I'll let them be and besides, it reminds me of the time when you and the Winx caused trouble like that,"

A big smiled appeared on Flora's face as she too remembered that as well. "Even now I as grow older I still miss those times,"

"So do I Flora, so do I, if there's something else you need then you can always come tell us."

"Thanks miss Faragonda… I'll see you guys later then, sayonara."

Jennifer, Luna and Li Ming were having peaceful, wonderful dreams about the people that they love and hoped that it would never ever end.

It must have been a few hours or maybe more until the three fairies finally woke up.

The lovely white moon shined through the hospital windows and let light through the room.

"How long have we been asleep?"

"I don't know, I just woke up at the same time as you guys."

Suddenly they heard soft sounding footsteps moving through the hallway and stopped at the hospital door before opening it and switched on the light.

"Griselda, it's just you! You scared us for a second!"

"I didn't mean to scare you three. Here, I brought you some food to eat and tea to drink and I hope that all of you will get some rest again afterwards."

"We will and thanks again for bringing us our dinner,"

"There's no need to thank me besides…" Griselda pushed up her glasses with her first finger before continuing on. "You guys deserve it for your hard work today,"

She standed up to leave, her heels clicking with every step that she took and closed the door behind her, leaving the three fairies alone once more.

The Lifeix enjoyed their delicious sandwiches and hot green tea that was laid out for them very much.

"Li, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Lunette, you guys can ask me anything that you want."

"What was your childhood like as a little baby?"

"Mine? Um… it was just like anyone else's unless you're talking about how I was born then that's a different story."

Taking another bite out of her sandwich she slowly chewed then finished her story.

"My mother, empress Tai Fang told me that she tried many times to have a kid but she could never do it so one warm night at a festival my father emperor Mu Fang and mother were having a great time until unexpectedly a windy storm appeared out of nowhere! Then a single lightning bolt hitted the ground with tremendous force that it left a small creator and that lightning bolt was me."

"Wow, that's so cool! That must have been the most loveliest moment for your mother wasn't it?"

"Yes it was but for my father he didn't really accept it at first until he saw how happy my mother was and loved me just as much as she did. How were you born Lunette?"

"I was born on a full moon in my parent's small pond and they heard me crying before taking me into the palace to meet my older brother Prince Ali,"

After hours and hours of talking about their childhoods and finishing their dinner they headed back to bed.

At cloud tower things weren't so great because Calliope the witch of Stones felt scared and alone then she had ever been in her entire life.

Not knowing what was happening to her she opened the window of her dorm to get some fresh air.

White frosted clouds escaping her mouth with every breath she let out, staring at the many beautiful twinkling stars in the night sky.

'For the first time in my life I actually feel bad for fighting with those three girls and somehow I feel like being a fairy is the right path for me,"

But that could never be true because her sisters would hate her for thinking such thoughts, at the same time she didn't really care about what they would think of her.

Immediately she started to form a plan in her mind and realized that she had to run away in the night while her three sisters and step-sister were still sleeping and go to Alfea uninvited but at least she would be able to tell Faragonda what was going on.

"Then it's settled so I better get everything ready,"

Calla quickly turned around when she heard the door being opened and to her surprise it was Miss Griffin.

"Miss Griffin? What are you doing here?"

"I came here because I know that you really want to be a fairy instead of a witch and I understand that."

"You do?"

"Of Course I do, that's why I want you to choose your own path. Be it witch or fairy,"

In the past Griffin worked with Valtor until she learned the error of her ways and to make up for the horrible act she worked with Miss Faragonda, Oritel, Marion, Saladin and Hagen.

"Believe me Calliope; no one can make your destiny, only you're the one who can make it as you wish,"

Feeling even braver then ever she walked over to her mentor and gave her a hug, slowly but surely Griffin hugged her back even though she wasn't the one for hugging anyone.

As they pulled back from the hug Griffin gave her, her permission to leave Cloud Tower and that's what she did.

As soon as she left her three sisters and step-sister walked into the dorm room, and quickly noticed that the stone witch wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where did that annoyin lass gone to Griffin?"

"Don't have a bad attitude Nancy because I can easily make you do extra homework for a year and have you three in detention in no time. Anyway I haven't seen her so I can't help you with that,"

The water witch just rolled her eyes and went to her bed to rest for tomorrow with her step-sisters doing the same thing as well, ready for another day of messing with the Alfea fairies.

* * *

 _Hi Miss Alice._

 _With glass eyes, what kind of a dream are you able to have?_

 _entranced by?_

 _Again for me._

 _My heart tears apart and flows out memories._

 _Pierce into the mended crevice._

 _Hi Miss Alice._

 _With a fruitful mouth._

 _To whom are you throwing love at?_

 _Grieving love at?_

 _I'm already spinning words._

 _The warmth of my tongue completely cools and I can't sing the song that I adore._

 _Still, you do not answer._

* * *

I normally don't leave any notes in my stories if it is really important.

I just want you guys to know that I'am not in any way making fun of Scottish people!

I want all of my readers to be happy when reading my Lifeix Club series or any story that I plan to post in the future.

If you guys don't want me to write like I'am making fun of anybody whose Scottish then I will gladly have Nancy talk in normal english.

Thank you for reading, and I hope that all of you will have a wonderful day.


	9. Chapter 9

Season 1 Episode 9.

* * *

 _With the collar of roses, keep the silver chain between your teeth._

 _Someone else will die alone tonight, so you're hateful._

 _Kneel down and lick the bitter drops of love._

 _A blue dressage for the angels._

 _Trapped in a coffin with my name, my soul is still moving._

 _In the moonlight, my torn wings reborn and become wet._

 _More than darkness, I fear loneliness._

 _At the foot of the cross, let us indulge in the proof of our union._

 _Take off the rose handcuffs, cross our white wrists._

 _Our embrace is a miracle, you're so beloved._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _A red arabesque that stained the bandages of gauze._

 _Even if it's a sin, say that you love me with your forbidden lips._

 _The world is a towering castle and its gates were opened by god._

 _Keep guiding me in that way and if you close my eyes more gently than anyone else._

 _Call my name and you'll know what the meaning of eternity is._

 _Exchange our rings of roses and tie the leather ribbon._

 _The ball is held in a room of mirrors, everything is so crazy._

 _Lose yourself and realize the cycle of this history of love._

 _Let us decorate with tears this black marriage._

 _I hate lies, so say that you love me with your pure lips._

 _With the collar of roses, keep the silver chain between your teeth._

 _Someone else will die alone tonight, so you're hateful._

 _Kneel down and lick the bitter drops of love._

 _A blue dressage for the angels._

 _Take off the rose handcuffs, cross our white wrists._

 _Our embrace is a miracle, you're so beloved._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _A red arabesque that stained the bandages of gauze._

 _Say that you truly love me with a perfect_ _kiss_.

* * *

After taking a final glance at Cloud Tower from a long distance Lia continued to walk toward Alfea and hope that the Lifeix Club won't attack her when they first see her.

As she walked through the Black Mud Swamp she could hear singing and talking. "Where are those sounds coming from?"

She looked behind one of the dark trees and there was a trail of fireflies leading to someplace.

"Come with us Calliope,"

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"We are the Undines and we live in a miniature underwater town made of bubbles."

"I think I read about you guys in a book, so that trail of fireflies was all of you?"

"Yes, that was us and we want you to have a place to sleep for the night. We'll turn into fireflies again and you can follow our trail of sparks to a quiet place in the swamp,"

Following their sparks the witch of stones came upon a comfortable looking bed that was made out of pink flowers and the stems that holded the flowers seemed to able to take her weight.

"Thank you so much! But aren't you guys worried that I might ruin the flowers?"

"No, these ones are very strong and can hold up to three wolfs if they wish. It's time for us to go but we'll see you in the morning, goodnight Calliope."

"Goodnight Undines, sweet dreams."

Sitting on the bed, Popi started to remember her childhood like it was a lightning bolt coming out of the sky.

Life on Isis was very wonderful and when she was little she used to play in the gardens or inside the palace and cause trouble for her parents.

By the time she was sixteen she started to unlock her dark powers along with her three sisters and her parents arranged for them to go to Cloud Tower to further develop them.

She felt like she was on top of the world until her step-sister Nancy showed up and ruined everything for her.

Even if her parents wanted her to be a witch she secretly and always wanted to be a fairy instead.

She tucked into bed while finding a cozy position to sleep in and soon enough, she fell asleep.

The next morning Calliope heard the Undines talking again and went to investigate.

"What should we bring to Calliope so that she can be safe when traveling to Alfea Lusiz?"

"I think we should give her a yellow tulip and…"

Lusiz looked at one of the trees and could sense that their new best friend was watching them but didn't want them to notice her, as a playful gesture they quietly went under the swamp water and swam to her.

When she peered around to check on them they weren't anywhere to be seen and as she walked to where they were talking they jumped out of the water and scared the living daylights out of her.

"Hello Calliope."

"Hey guys, nice entrance. Fantastic."

"Did we scare you?"

"Yeah you guys did! I overheard that Lusiz wanted to give me something special?"

The little mermaids looked at each other before turning their attention to Lusiz who was moving a purple vase with the lovely yellow tulip that they had promised her.

"Thank you! This means a lot to me! No one has ever been so nice to me before, well my three sisters were but this is different and I suddenly feel happy, is that normal?"

"Yes. It's always feels nice to be happy even if a witch doesn't experience it often,"

After packing up her belongings and getting ready to leave she walked up to her friends, bending down to meet their eyes and tried so hard not to feel sad at the same time.

"I've never been good at saying goodbye so I'll see all of you soon I hope,"

"We hope to see you again soon too Calliope and we hope that you have a good time at Alfea."

"Thanks, Hopefully I'll make it there in time and thanks for everything I guess,"

Calla continued to walk towards the fairy school until she could see it in the near distance and ran over to the gates.

As she tried to calm her body down from breathing fast she stared at the school in amazement.

"I'm really here! This is really happening!"

However, she still wasn't sure if she should go in or not because of the fight that happened between her and the Lifeix Club but she decided to take a leap of faith and headed inside.

The three fairies noticed the witch right away and immediately got nervous, not fully knowing why Popi walked into the school like that.

"What is she doing here?"

"Maybe she wants to fight us again,"

"No, she would have attacked us fast when she even laid one eye on us."

"So if Kelly isn't here to attack us then she must have come here to be a fairy instead!"

Faragonda smiled warmly at the witch of stones and greeted her when she walked up to her.

"Good morning Calliope, Griffin told me that you want to transfer here and learn to be a fairy instead. Is that true?"

"Yes, Miss Faragonda it is! And I hope that I can make it up to the Lifeix Club for all the bad things that I caused them."

"I'm sure you will in time, right now let's get you ready for the transfer,"

When the both of them were out of sight Jennifer was touched by Calliope's statement and wanted to give her a chance to prove herself worthy of earning her magic winx.

Rain fallen from the night sky and completely soaked the blue rooftops as well as the windows of the castle.

"I hate rain because it takes a long time for it to stop so everyone has to stay inside,"

Luna was sitting on a chair in their living room fixing one of Faragonda's shoes that got broken by mistake with her gold strings and one of her silver tacks.

"I'm board too Lu but we just have to wait until the rain stops. I have a great idea! We could have a sleep over and play pillow fights and play truth or dare,"

"That sounds like a great idea to me. What about you Jennifer?"

"I would love to have a sleep over as well! I'll get extra pillows and make buttery popcorn."

As they got the items ready someone knocked on their door and as Li Ming turned the cold door knob the person turned out to be Calliope.

"Calliope, what are you doing here?"

"I heard that you guys were having a sleep over and I wanted to join you guys, I mean if that's okay?"

"Yeah it's okay, come on in"

As she headed inside she immediately smelled popcorn cooking and there were lots of different colored pillows of different sizes lying around on the living room floor and soon enough, Jennifer left the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn in her hands while Luna carried a silver tray that had four glasses of diet soda inside them.

"Calliope?"

"Hello Jenny, Li Ming said that I could join you guys."

She looked at Lulu who had a welcoming smile on her face and then at Ming who also had a smile on her face before returning to Kelly and she gripped her both of her hands while smiling as well.

"Welcome to our slumber party!"

Without knowing what she was doing the witch of stones hugged the ice snake fairy and didn't want to break the hug.

This surprised her as she didn't know that she was going to hug her but she accepted it anyway.

After pulling from the hug they sat down and started to play truth or dare.

"Luna, you start first"

"Alright, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make the biggest heart that you can ever make with your gold strings"

"You're on!"

Gripping her tacks and plenty of strings she started to make the basic heart shape first then slowly but surely she made the biggest heart that Li Ming requested.

After some time she finally completed it and showed it off to the others who gave their approval.

"Wow, you did it. I'm impressed lulu!"

"Thanks! My cobbler skills are unmatched anyways, now it's your turn Ping truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, do you like guys and if so then who?"

"To tell you all the truth no, I don't like guys because their perverts and all they want is to make love to us,"

"Not all men are like that."

"Yeah because my Xavier isn't like that and he never will be!"

"She's not saying that he is Jenny darling"

"I know but still it seemed like she was and I'm sorry if I sounded mean,"

They ate their delicious snack and looked at TV for a little bit before getting the pillows and playfully hitting each other with them.

However, it was soon interrupted as the windows started to have thick dark green vines grow on them for no reason until they broke through and wrapped around the Lifeix but Calliope was left unharmed.

"Where are… are these things coming from!?"

A huge sapphire bubble floated above their heads and it engulfed them inside it, making them unable to move or get out.

"NANCY! LET US OUT!"

The water witch only cackled, she really enjoys seeing the fairy squirm around like a trapped lab rat.

"And as for you little sister, how could you betray us for these losers?!"

Kelly looked down at the ground before looking back up with the fierced look that she could muster.

"These losers are my friends! They made me realize that there is so much more to life then fighting with other fairies or witches and they taught me how to love because all of you never ever did!"

"You'll die with them too, water bomb!"

As the water exploded on her the other three witches took care of the Lifeix Club.

"MAGIC WINX!"

When they transformed they broke out of there bubble prisons and attacked the group of witches that messed everything up.

"Sphere of oblivion,"

Purple illusions of themselves surrounded every side and corner of them until they were all trapped as well.

"Twister Fury,"

The black gust blew Pandora off the living room floor and outside on the cold hard ground but it didn't faze her as she did her attack.

Dark yellow lightning bolts came out in a wave from her spreading arms and she watched with delight as the bolts shocked her former sister. It sended millions of electricity through her entire body, making her body shake and stay in place.

"Leave her alone! Ice attack," Three crystal disks targeted Pandora with the intention of slicing her apart but of course she flew out of the way.

"Water catcher,"

The droplets of the rain on the school grounds had its water stolen from them, making the ground below it completely bone dry and Nancy used every bit of it to attack the three fairies.

She threw another three bombs of water at them which exploded in their faces and sent them flying backwards into the hard wall.

Calliope watched in horror as her friends got beaten down and hurt so, with teary eyes she closed her eyes and believed in her heart that she was a fairy.

"MAGIC… WINX!"

She glowed with a golden light. The light became so bright that the others had to shield their eyes but when it faded away they all saw her in her Winx.

"You've hurted my friends for the last time. Golden topaz!"

The greenish-blue energy beam trapped the three witches and she pushed them out of the window, as there prison broke into pieces they too were bruised and bleeding like the Lifeix Club was.

"What's all this noise?!"

Faragonda appeared hovering over the fallen girls, her hair had mint green curlers and she was dressed in her night clothes.

"You three will be in trouble for hurting my girls! Now hurry up and go before I make you go,"

Not having the strength to fight back they limped through a portal that would take them straight to their dorms.

The Lifeix Club returned to their normal human forms, feeling completely exhausted as well.

"I'm sorry about the mess that I made Faragonda,"

"It's all right we can always fix it. But you earned your Winx Calliope and I'm very proud of you!"

"Thanks Miss F,"

"And I'm very proud of you three as well."

"Thank you Faragonda."

"Now get some rest for the party tomorrow night alright?"

They all nodded their heads and headed to bed right away. The fairies had won again, for now.

* * *

 _Hi Miss Alice._

 _With glass eyes, what kind of a dream are you able to have?_

 _entranced by?_

 _Again for me._

 _My heart tears apart and flows out memories._

 _Pierce into the mended crevice._

 _Hi Miss Alice._

 _With a fruitful mouth._

 _To whom are you throwing love at?_

 _Grieving love at?_

 _I'm already spinning words._

 _The warmth of my tongue completely cools and I can't sing the song that I adore._

 _Still, you do not answer._


	10. Chapter 10

Season 1 Episode 10.

* * *

 _With the collar of roses, keep the silver chain between your teeth._

 _Someone else will die alone tonight, so you're hateful._

 _Kneel down and lick the bitter drops of love._

 _A blue dressage for the angels._

 _Trapped in a coffin with my name, my soul is still moving._

 _In the moonlight, my torn wings reborn and become wet._

 _More than darkness, I fear loneliness._

 _At the foot of the cross, let us indulge in the proof of our union._

 _Take off the rose handcuffs, cross our white wrists._

 _Our embrace is a miracle, you're so beloved._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _A red arabesque that stained the bandages of gauze._

 _Even if it's a sin, say that you love me with your forbidden lips._

 _The world is a towering castle and its gates were opened by god._

 _Keep guiding me in that way and if you close my eyes more gently than anyone else._

 _Call my name and you'll know what the meaning of eternity is._

 _Exchange our rings of roses and tie the leather ribbon._

 _The ball is held in a room of mirrors, everything is so crazy._

 _Lose yourself and realize the cycle of this history of love._

 _Let us decorate with tears this black marriage._

 _I hate lies, so say that you love me with your pure lips._

 _With the collar of roses, keep the silver chain between your teeth._

 _Someone else will die alone tonight, so you're hateful._

 _Kneel down and lick the bitter drops of love._

 _A blue dressage for the angels._

 _Take off the rose handcuffs, cross our white wrists._

 _Our embrace is a miracle, you're so beloved._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _Kneel down and give me the painful word of love._

 _A red arabesque that stained the bandages of gauze._

 _Say that you truly love me with a perfect_ _kiss_.

* * *

Luna went to the Alfea's library to look for three different books and help with the preparations for the freshmen party tonight.

As soon as she stepped foot into the library it had many, many books and didn't know where to start looking but luckily, Barbatea the librarian was putting books back in their places not too far from where she was.

"Good morning Luna! How may I help you?"

"Oh, good morning Barbatea, actually I wanted to see if I can check out three books today."

"Sure, what kind of three books would you like?"

"Hmm… I want a book about Cinderella, another one about how to make origami and the last one red riding hood,"

"Let me see if we have them."

She walked past the many books that lined the shelves of the library and caught the three books that the fairy was looking for.

The Cinderella book had a light blue cover with the words {CINDERELLA} in gold letters.

The origami book has a white cover with different colored origamis on it while the last one has a red cover and a picture of a brown basket on it with a white clothe covering it.

"Here we are, and please remember to return them in one week"

"Thank you very much and I will return them on time, bye."

When she got back to her room she made jasmine tea and read the Cinderella fairy tale book first.

 _And as the Prince putted the lost glass slipper on her foot he immediately brought her back to the palace to be his bride as well as the future queen of the whole kingdom._

 _Together they lived happily ever after as husband and wife._

She took another sip of her tea before picking the red riding hood book next, in a few minutes the book was done but she saved the last one after the party was done.

Looking up at the clock on the left wall, it said 8:05AM so Luna hurried over to the cafeteria to get breakfast with the others.

"What took you so long?" Ping whispered as Jennifer and Calla looked at her then continued to eat their food because they didn't want to be noisy.

"I was reading two books that I got from the school's library and then I left the other one in my room,"

After breakfast the Lifeix returned to their home and watched TV together. "Lunette, what are you doing over there?"

"I'm making origami figures here, wanna try it? It's fun."

They each took a different colored paper and started to make shapes and other things with it.

Jennifer made a white snowman while Ping made a red dragon and Calliope made a giant yellow diamond.

But Luna's origami was the most unique because it was shaped like a golden genie lamp and it even had a handle to hold it.

The others were very, very impressed at her skills and they wanted to know how long it took her to make stuff like that, the only thing that she told them was that it takes a lot of practice and with time everyone could make anything that they wanted.

Jennifer wanted to talk to Xavier since they hadn't seen each other in a long time and they didn't even go on a second date yet so she hoped that he wasn't too busy at Red Fountain to speak with her.

"Hello?"

"Xavier? It's Jennifer."

"Hey Snowflake, I was just about to call you to see if you wanna go on a date with me again… I mean if you're not too caught up in school work?"

"I'm never too busy for you Zavy! And I was just about to ask you the same thing as well. Can we go tomorrow because tonight is the freshmen party and I know that I'll see you there soon I hope."

"Yes I'll be there and I love you Jenny,"

"And I love you Zave, I'll talk to you later so bye."

"Bye, bye"

As soon as she hung up the snow and ice fairy jumped up with excitement! She couldn't believe that she was going on another date with the man that she loves.

Everyone started to put up the decorations and the hanging lights that were going to light the tables were up on their proper places.

The tables were set as well as the benches, then the plates, the knifes, the forks and the silver goblets were set as well.

Then the only thing left was the food which was right on cue as always.

"Guys, I think we did a fantastic job on getting everything ready if I do say so myself."

"Yeah we did! The boys should be coming soon. Girls I can't believe how fast this year went,"

"But we shouldn't worry because we have two more years ahead of us so we have to get our Charmix and finally our Enchantix to become full-fledged fairies,"

"It's going to be so amazing! Maybe we can learn new things when we get back to our kingdoms after summer break and be more prepared for the next two years,"

"I'm gonna miss you guys so, so much."

"Aw, we're going to miss you too Jenny."

They all hugged each other and holded out their hands, promising to always be there for each other no matter what even if they all become queens of their realms.

The party was going great and everyone was having a wonderful time dancing, talking and just being their self's.

"Luna will you join me in a dance?"

Professor Palladium reached out his hand to her with a lovely smile, hoping that she would take it and she gladly did.

But now Calliope felt left out because everyone else was dancing together except her until Mirta the fairy of Illusions offered her to dance with her and she of course accepted it in a fast heartbeat.

After the dance was over Jennifer, sitted alone next to one of the trees in the schools forest while looking at the many twinkling stars.

"Why are you here by yourself Snowflake?"

"I'm looking at the stars and I'm thinking."

Xavier sat down next to her with his legs crossed and looked at the stars with her.

Their hands intertwined together as they looked into each other's eyes, a twinkle appeared in her eyes as she leaned in to kiss him with him returning it.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Xavier when we're away and I'll write to you everyday to see how you're doing or if your too busy to read my letters then I'll call you instead, I mean…"

Her sentence was cut off with another kiss that her prince placed on her lips. "I'll write to you everyday too and I'm going to miss you a lot as well my love, I love you."

She smiled at him before looking back at the stars in the cool, crisp night sky, and they sat there in a moment's silence until Jenny decided to break it.

"Xavier, do you ever want to have kids someday?"

"I never even thought about that before but one day I want to have kids, a whole bunch of them,"

"Oh, really?" Jennifer giggled uncontrollably, almost like teasing.

"Don't tease me Snowflake."

When she shook her head he playfully captured his lips on hers and cuddled with her.

"I want to have kids too… with you,"

"Jennifer."

She rested her head on his chest and quietly listened to his heartbeat while he wrapped his strong arms around her protectively, it was so comfortable that they soon fell asleep holding one another.

'Good night, my wonderful snow king.'

* * *

 _Hi Miss Alice._

 _With glass eyes, what kind of a dream are you able to have?_

 _entranced by?_

 _Again for me._

 _My heart tears apart and flows out memories._

 _Pierce into the mended crevice._

 _Hi Miss Alice._

 _With a fruitful mouth._

 _To whom are you throwing love at?_

 _Grieving love at?_

 _I'm already spinning words._

 _The warmth of my tongue completely cools and I can't sing the song that I adore._

 _Still, you do not answer._


	11. Chapter 11

Season 2 Episode 1.

* * *

 _In cases such as these I'd like a hand._

 _Don't wake me up without a master plan._

 _With sight and sound becoming fragile, don't you understand?_

 _When things that once were beautiful are bland._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time._

 _For this head of mine, haven for us._

 _In truth, there is no better place to be._

 _Than falling out of darkness still to see._

 _Without a premonition, could you tell me where we stand?_

 _I'd hate to lose this light before we land._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time._

 _For this head of mine, haven for us._

 _Before we let euphoria convince us we are free, remind us how we used to feel before when life was real._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time, for this head of mine._

 _Haven for us._

* * *

Luna was in her Cobbler store making a pair of leather boots for a male costumer that wanted them in time for his horse riding.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

She turned around to see another customer was waiting for her, he looked to be Egyptian and of course he was really cute.

"Hello. My name is Prince Akins but my friends call me Akins for short,"

"Hi, my name is Cobbler I mean uh, Princess Luna and I am also a Cobbler but my girls call me Lulu or Lunette for short.

"It's nice to meet you Luna,"

"It's nice to meet you as well Akins. Now what brings you to my Cobbler shop? Do you need shoes that need fixing or mending? Or maybe you need me to make a new pair for you?"

"Well I was hoping that you could help me by making me a special pair of shoes and I heard that you can make lovely designs on them… is that true?"

"It would be my pleasure! And Yes, I can make a lot of designs on them and what is your shoes size?"

"I'm a size 7,"

"I'll work on them right away!"

First, she made the right-sized soles and then made the gell or the cushion to make them extra comfy.

Once the polishing was done it was a very beautiful pair of shoes indeed, probably her best work yet.

They were made of emerald green silk and embroidered with golden thread in intricate designs; elegant birds and exotic plants decorated its sides and toe.

"Oh, my god! Those are so amazing! I love them, thank you very much Luna."

"I… It was nothing really and I'm happy that you love them so much,"

Her cheeks flushed pink as she gave him the shoes with a smile but then a brooch flashed on her chest and she gasped at the lovely item.

"It's my Charmix brooch! I finally earned the second level of my progress as a fairy!"

"Congrats! Um… this may sound weird but could you show me how to make string pictures?"

She nodded her head as her eyes lit up from the excitement and she sat down next to him on one of the benches that were outside with her gold string.

She held her hands up a few inches apart, palms facing inward, then nodded at his own hands.

He mirrored her gesture. He reached out, hesitated for a moment, and then gently grasped her warm hands.

She gingerly spread his fingers and moved his hands a couple more inches apart.

Then she looped the gold string around his hands, draping it between his fingers.

"Okay, now I'm going to guide each one into place so try not to move so much ok?"

"I'll try not to."

It took sometime but finally, she lifted his hands up and pulled them apart. A simple circle appeared between them.

Akins smiled happily at the new creation that they both made together.

"That's so cool!"

"It is huh, now I want you to try it by yourself."

The prince slightly frowned as he never made anything like this before but he mustered up the courage and tried to make the circle on his own.

A few hours had passed and Akins could make different pictures perfectly without the need of anyone helping him unless he was making the most complicated ones then he would need help.

"I missed you guys so bad and guess what I earned my Charmix!"

"That's great that you got yours first and how did you earn it?"

As the Lifeix sat down on the cool green grass Lulu told them how she earned her brooch and that she met Akins for the first time.

"Then I made him a pair of beautiful shoes and taught him how to do tricks with my gold string and that's how I got my Charmix… girls, what have you been doing since we've been away?"

"I learned how to do back massages and how to surf,"

"For me, I worked as a fruit vender in my parent's marketplace."

"I learned how to do Aromagic therapy."

As they walked through the halls of the school Faragonda was talking with three other fairies. "Hello Miss Faragonda! Good morning."

"Good morning! Girls, this is Dalilah, Becky, Leliana, and Akemi and they will be joining you on your vacation to the Resort Realm for two weeks"

Jennifer, Luna, Li Ming and Calliope had puzzled looks on their faces as they all became surprised.

"The Resort Realm, so you mean that we're going to get the rest of our Charmix there because Luna already got hers in her home world."

"She did? That's the first time that I ever heard a fairy getting her Charmix in her home planet before that's… interesting but yes, because all of you will earn yours in your own time. Four specialists will be joining you including Xavier and Akins as your body guards because Fairies and Witches can't use their magic in the Wildlands,"

"And that's why we have to get these Brooches and Bags for our next Fairy level."

Faragonda nodded her head, as the four new girls introduced themselves to the group.

"I'm the Fairy of Love and it's a pleasure to work with the four of you."

"I am the Fairy of Paint."

"I'm the Fairy of the Galaxy."

"I am the Fairy of Sweets."

"And I'm the Fairy of Animals."

The four friends were amazed at the fairies powers; this is going to be a very fun experience for the already expanding Lifeix Club.

Jennifer returned to her bedroom and decided to write another storybook or two to just past the time.

Sir Peter became the title of the story as the princess wrote it with her silver pen.

 _Sir Peter, Sir Peter, went out for a stroll._

 _Sir Peter, Sir Peter, put in a cage, had to hold it in._

 _Sir Peter, Sir Peter, needs to go right now, doesn't want to sin._

 _Sir Peter, Sir Peter, bagged and whisked away, before he found a toilet._

 _Good-bye, Peter. Good-bye._

After the storybook were finished she setted it down on her bed and went to the cafeteria with the others for lunch.

"Are you guys excited about our vacation tomorrow?"

"I am,"

"So are we but we have tons of packing to do plus we've got to train with Griselda again"

After lunch, the girls sat down on the grass in the courtyard, just relaxing and having a lovely time.

"So do you guys have any one that you like yet?"

"Jennifer and I are seeing Prince Xavier and Prince Akins and I haven't gone out with Akins yet but Jennifer is going out with Xavier,"

"I haven't found a boy that I like just yet and Calliope doesn't like guys, what about you Dalilah?"

"Well I really want to have a boyfriend because I think their sweet and should be able to take care of one another and be faithful to the other."

"For me and my sisters, our boyfriends names are Chaz, George, Jerrick, and Len, but we've had our E-boyfriends too and they are big jerks."

"That's true but some guys can be nice like Xavier and Akins. Anyway, can you tell us a little bit about yourself Dally?"

"Firstly, I'm from Earth or Miami and I'm a cheerleader at my High School but since I discovered my powers then I wanted to move to Alfea to strengthen them and learn all that I can,"

At this moment the eight friends were happy to learn so much about one another and they were also happy that their new friend wanted to make her skills strong.

"Love disc!" The white disc was thrown towards Griselda but she summoned a bright green colored dome to stop it and continued the training with the others.

"Plasma tie,"

The green slime like attack was headed straight for Jennifer but she formed a rose-shaped barrier made of ice shards to stop it then followed it up with one of her favorite attacks.

"Iceberg!" The Head of Discipline became trapped in solid ice with no chance of escaping that is, until she broke out as a blue aura surrounded her before disappearing.

"Shadow hand!"

"Tornado force!"

The hand gripped Griselda tightly in its grasp then it throwed her to the wind that Li Ming summoned and it spinned her around and around but she quickly moved her hand above her head and the wind immediately stopped, she landed back down on the ground with a smile on her face.

"Well done girls, A+."

After the training was over everyone met up at a restaurant to have a big sundae.

It has strawberry ice cream, chocolate ice cream, and green tea ice cream.

There is caramel sauce, butterscotch sauce and chocolate syrup.

Lastly, it has whipped cream, peanuts and a fresh yummy cherry on top.

"Dig in everyone!"

As soon as they putted the ice creams in their mouths they were in sundae heaven and they didn't want it to be over.

"How did your training go guys?"

"It went very well, and we got an A+ for it!"

"That's good, besides that how was your day?"

"For all of us it went fine."

After eating their dessert they went for a walk while just looking at the shops with different items in them.

"Xavier, I missed you very much and I couldn't stop thinking about you while I was at home"

"I missed you as well, and I looked at the letters that you sent me. They made me happy and warmed my heart when I think of you,"

"Xavier how sweet, thank you" She wrapped her hands around his back before leaning in to give him a kiss.

"I see that you're still wearing the necklace that I bought for you,"

He said as he took the four petal flower in his right hand before taking his princess's hand, the way that it shined made his heart even more warm.

"I take care of it every day and I almost never take it off unless I'm going to bed. I hope that I'll be able to give it to our daughter when she's older,"

"I really hope so too, Snowflake?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

Her cheeks had a soft pink color to them as a big smile appeared on her face. She gave him another kiss and holded his hand too.

"And I love you,"

Luna showed Akins another one of her cobbler tricks and it was very impressive as always.

She made a crown shape with the tiny jewels that decorate it and then she made a double heart shape, making both of them blush.

And for the grand finale, Lulu made a swan with flappable wings and a moving head.

"Wow! That's so amazing and cool! Where did you learn how to do all of those pictures?"

"When I was little, my father King Reza showed me how to make them with his tacks and he also showed me how to fix or make shoes, but the most wonderful thing was that I opened my own cobbler shop."

"So that's how you learned to make shoes huh?"

"Yep! If you don't mind me asking, how come you have royal yellow and gold eyes?"

"Oh, well my mother Queen Catalina had very, very special and hidden powers that she carried around with her for thousands of years or maybe even more but she never told me what those powers were so it's still a mystery."

"I understand, are your parent's nice?"

"Yes! Actually, they would love to meet you if you get the chance to come over to my kingdom."

"I would love to meet your parents!"

The night was lovely and magical and everything was so perfect that everything didn't seem to matter.

As they returned home, everyone said good night to each other and kissed their princes before heading inside.

When Jennifer was cozy enough she decided to write another book to go with the one that she made this morning and the title was.

 _The Bird of Happiness._

 _Once, a girl found a big box._

 _The Bird of Happiness was inside._

 _The bird would take her to Forever Land, or so she hoped._

 _Each box was smaller than the last._

 _In a cramped, dark space, she finally found her little bird._

 _But it was far too little, and far too late._

 _The bird was long gone._

 _It had met a painless fate._

 _The End._

"Good night Xavier… my knight and shining armor, I love you."

After putting away her story book and winding up her music box she drifted off to dream land.

* * *

 _I sprinkle earth on your corpse even if it is forbidden._

 _In the happiness of that pure gaze there was an allure that couldn't be hidden._

 _Why is there sin?_

 _Why is there punishment?_

 _The points of the bones are too white._

 _They called me to the eternal darkness._

 _I can see it all clearly but it soon fades away._

 _I lock up your memories even if the lock is damaged._

 _At the bottom of that mad love there was an impulse that could not be repressed._

 _While gathering up the pieces I was waiting for the end of the dream._

 _Sin exists because I'm giving up._

 _Punishment exists because I want things too much._

 _I'll leave everything behind and travel, keep traveling through the cycle._

 _If tomorrow comes, will I be able to smile?_

 _Will I be able to smile like I did on that day?_

 _I wish, I keep wishing._

 _That not one thing will be lost._

* * *

Hello there my Readers I just want to say thank you all for being so patient for my series and be prepared for the other seasons because they will have goofy characters and my fairies will meet new ones and go to different places.

For now I just want you to know that Jennifer and the others excluding Luna will earn their Charmix in different ways instead of earning them in the Resort Realm so I'm excited about that!

Anyway, thank you for reading and have a good day.

PS. Hello there again my Readers, I just wanted you to know that since i'm making new Fairy friends for the rest of my girls i decided to write their names here and get to know the others.

The reason why i added them now is because i was originally going to add them in Season 3 but since the Lifeix Club were going to get their Enchantix in that Season i decided not to put them in that one and have them in this one.

And if your wondering why i didn't put their spells is because i want it to be a surprise! Thanks for reading bye.


	12. Chapter 12

Season 2 Episode 2

 _In cases such as these I'd like a hand._

 _Don't wake me up without a master plan._

 _With sight and sound becoming fragile, don't you understand?_

 _When things that once were beautiful are bland._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time._

 _For this head of mine, haven for us._

 _In truth, there is no better place to be._

 _Than falling out of darkness still to see._

 _Without a premonition, could you tell me where we stand?_

 _I'd hate to lose this light before we land._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time._

 _For this head of mine, haven for us._

 _Before we let euphoria convince us we are free, remind us how we used to feel before when life was real._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time, for this head of mine._

 _Haven for us._

Today Jennifer was super excited because she was going to visit Xavier at Red Fountain for the very first time and she couldn't wait to see the school.

"Freak!"

"Fatso!"

"Loser!"

Three boys who also come from the same school treated Xavier very badly and that made the snow and ice fairy pissed off, now they were going to get it.

"HEY! Leave my Prince alone or else I'm going to freeze you three in blocks of ice!"

She ran over to him and wrapped her right arm around his, his smile started to return which made her happy too.

"Come on Xavier, let's go"

"Yeah"

As they walked away Jenny kicked her right foot backwards and looked back with a smirk when a huge lump of snow fell on top of the three boys, now they were the ones getting laughed at.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Snowflake,"

"You're my Prince so of course I would stick up for you!"

He smiled and kissed her every time they did it made her heart melt and left her knees feeling weak.

A golden yellow light appeared on her chest and it turned out to be her Charmix brooch.

"I can't believe it Xavier, I earned my Charmix!"

"And it's a lovely looking one at that; it's a cluster of roses with a gold border."

She gave him another kiss and together they headed to a small quiet park and they danced for a little bit.

"Zavi, do you wanna get married?"

"Yes I do! But do you mean…"

"Right now? Mmm, maybe if you want too,"

He shook his head and smiled, she always knew how to make him smile no matter what and he loves her for that.

"One day I will ask you to marry me right here and I'll enjoy every bit of it"

"Me too"

They kissed one more time before leaving the park hand in hand.

Mean while at Alfea Li herself was getting very nervous because she was going to take a test and to top it all off her childhood friend, Lei Fang promised to visit her as well.

"Oh, god Calliope what am I gonna do? I have two big problems and I'm already scared about the test enough as it is!"

The storm and wind fairy paced the floor, the heels of her shoes made a clicking sound every time she took a step.

Calliope shook her head because she didn't think there was any point of Li getting upset over things like this and it wouldn't help if she kept on thinking about it either.

"Ming, it's going to be alright. You just have to have more confidence,"

"I know, I know" She sighed. "It's just that I'm feeling kind of down."

"It's gonna be okay,"

She holded her hand with a smile on her face, Calliope was finally happy that she could be of some help.

Li waited at the school gates and she waved to her childhood friend but there was something off about the guy she was with, like he had this bad vibe around him.

"Lei fang, long time no see!"

"Long time no see to you Li Ming! How long has it been now?"

"Um, three years I think."

"That long? I thought it would be longer then that… anyway, Ping this is my boyfriend Glenn."

"It's nice to meet you Li Ming! Lei fang told me so much about you and your friends"

"Yes, I'm sure she did. I have to go because my test is starting and I don't want to be late so if you'll excuse me"

"Of course Princess Li Ming, I'll see you later then I hope?"

"Yeah, maybe." Ming walked away towards Alfea with a disgusted look on her face. "If you won't act so creepy and weird around me,"

Her words rang quietly as she made her way through one of the hallways and into one of the classrooms.

"Good morning Li Ming! How are you doing today?"

"Apart from my childhood friends boyfriend everything is fine and how are you doing Miss Anya?"

"I am doing good now, as you know that you will be taking a two hour long test without any magic to help you I hope you understand?"

"Yes, I understand it."

"Very good, you may begin now and good luck"

Her heart beated rapidly in her chest while her mind was racing as she tried to only focus on the paper that was laid out in front of her.

'You just have to have more confidence,'

She took a deep breath as she wrote the words letter after letter.

One hour had past and she was already halfway through the test which she was very happy about.

'I'm almost done! I can do this after all.'

Finally, her test was over and she putted the pen down for good.

But that wasn't the only good thing that happened, her Charmix brooch took its place on her chest and it made her very happy as well as having even more courage than before.

"Well done Li Ming, you passed."

"Thank you so much Miss Anya!"

"You're welcome,"

She couldn't wait to tell the others about her test and that she earned her Charmix!

She ran through the halls then to the school gym and she saw Becky doing pushups in her cheerleader outfit then she did three front flips and finally two cartwheels before getting a drink from her water bottle.

"Hay, Li Ming. How was your test?"

"It was perfect! In the beginning I had trouble but I started to remember what Calliope said to believe in myself more and I passed!"

"I'm so happy for you! I would hug you but I'm covered in sweat,"

"It's okay, and thanks. By the way where are the others?"

"I think Li Ming is in the library and Jennifer is in her room talking with Xavier but I don't know where the rest are so, sorry about that one"

"It's alright and thanks."

She said goodbye to her and jogged through the hallways to the school museum and lo and behold Calliope was looking at Magix history.

"Calliope, I passed!"

Just like lightning she hugged her best friend and hugged her, knowing that she could go it all along. "I'm very proud of you Lily!"

"Thanks but if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have been able to pass it so I'm the one who should be thanking you, and I also got my Brooch."

"Hay, let's go have drinks at the Music Café to celebrate"

"Drinks would be great."

They headed through the magical portal and to their surprise they saw Bloom ordering a drink with the Lifeix joining her as well.

"Bloom? What are you doing here?"

"Well, Becky said that Jennifer and Li Ming earned their Charmix and I wanted to congratulate them,"

"Really, thank you so much Bloom!" Li Ming said as she was handed a glass of iced café au lait by Calliope.

As she took a drink she instantly fell in love with it and by the time she finished it she wanted another glass of it!

"Go easy on those Ping because I don't want you to get sick."

"Well, if you put it that way then I won't have another glass,"

"Thanks"

They smiled as they listened to the music being played on the wonderful interments.

"I could listen to the music all day,"

"Me too Li Ming,"

After finishing her drink she went to go see Lei Fang again to tell her what she was feeling about her boyfriend and hopefully she won't take it the wrong way.

"Lei Fang, can I talk to you in private please?"

"Of course you can!"

They walked over to a shady spot next to one of the benches and sat down. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well… it's about Glenn."

"Glenn? What about him?"

"I, I don't like him and he feels so suspicious… I hope you're not mad at me for saying that."

"Ping, how could you even think such a thing?! Glenn loves me and takes care of me."

She sighed, knowing that she should of kept those thoughts to herself and now she was very worried that she might lose another friend because of it.

But as Lei Fang got up to walk away she saw her so called boyfriend flirting with another fairy!

Her face turned crimson with anger and she slammed her left foot down on the hard ground, it broke into a small crater with tiny pieces of the concrete moving away by the gusts of the wind.

"GLENNNN!"

She walked over to him then kicked him up high into the air with her left foot and then slammed him down on the ground hard with that same foot.

His nose was broken and bloody and he looked like a hot mess waiting to be cleaned up.

"We are through!"

And with that out of the way, she went to go hug her childhood friend and said thank you before being on her way.

Li had this sort of happy look on her face mixed with both confusion and surprise as she headed back inside.

"So Li, how did it go?"

"I think it went rather well. Did you guys start packing yet?"

"I'm finished packing but my sisters didn't,"

"Well you guys better hurry up then."

She decided to head into the gym to work out and make herself stronger just in case if anyone tried to hurt her as well.

After the workout Luna headed into her bedroom to take a nice, long and relaxing shower.

'I want to make something else for Akins… maybe a pair of boots or maybe a pair of sandels or no, I think a watch might be better than making new shoes."

Even after sitting down she still thought about the perfect gift for him and wanted it to be magical as well.

"Should I get him a watch? No, no, no! Maybe a bracelet or a-"

"Luna what are you talking about?"

"Hi, Akemi, I'm trying to decide if I should get Prince Akins a gift but I don't know what to get him because I already made him a special pair of shoes so I don't know."

"Hmm… perhaps a locket ring or a locket bracelet, either one sounds lovely"

Tapping her chin softly with her first finger she thought about it for a moment before finally making her decision. "I'll make him a locket ring! Thanks Akemi for helping me on this,"

"You're very welcome Lulu and good luck."

She gripped her Cobbler tools then quickly went to work. First, she crafted the gold band or base and made small {A's} around the sides.

Then, she carefully placed a heart-shaped locket on the top of the ring and on the front of it she placed a tiny round diamond on it.

Next she putted emeralds around the sides of the locket before finally putting a picture of herself inside of it then closed it.

"Perfect! I hope Akins likes it as much as I do."

Luna placed it in a purple ring box and tied a pretty black silk ribbon around it to keep it closed and called Akins on her cell phone to come meet her in the courtyard this evening for a surprise.

At five, Akins arrived on his Wind Rider at the school and went inside to see that Luna was sitting on the fountain with the ring box.

"Hey Luna, it's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you as well Akins. Here, I made this for you,"

"For me?"

She nodded her head as she handed him the box and watched with happiness as his eyes lit up.

"Thank you so much Luna! I love it very much. I'll wear this right now,"

He gave her a kiss then sat down with her, she was very happy that he loved his gift that much and it made her heart melt with love.

 _I sprinkle earth on your corpse even if it is forbidden._

 _In the happiness of that pure gaze there was an allure that couldn't be hidden._

 _Why is there sin?_

 _Why is there punishment?_

 _The points of the bones are too white._

 _They called me to the eternal darkness._

 _I can see it all clearly but it soon fades away._

 _I lock up your memories even if the lock is damaged._

 _At the bottom of that mad love there was an impulse that could not be repressed._

 _While gathering up the pieces I was waiting for the end of the dream._

 _Sin exists because I'm giving up._

 _Punishment exists because I want things too much._

 _I'll leave everything behind and travel, keep traveling through the cycle._

 _If tomorrow comes, will I be able to smile?_

 _Will I be able to smile like I did on that day?_

 _I wish, I keep wishing._

 _That not one thing will be lost._

Tomorrow is Christmas my Readers and that means I'm going to give you an early present and I'm happy that all of you are loving my Series so far.

Thanks so much and marry Christmas to you all!


	13. Chapter 13

Season 2 Episode 3.

 _In cases such as these I'd like a hand._

 _Don't wake me up without a master plan._

 _With sight and sound becoming fragile, don't you understand?_

 _When things that once were beautiful are bland._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time._

 _For this head of mine, haven for us._

 _In truth, there is no better place to be._

 _Than falling out of darkness still to see._

 _Without a premonition, could you tell me where we stand?_

 _I'd hate to lose this light before we land._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time._

 _For this head of mine, haven for us._

 _Before we let euphoria convince us we are free, remind us how we used to feel before when life was real._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time, for this head of mine._

 _Haven for us._

Dalilah sat down on a chair in her bedroom while reading a fashion magazine and drinking cool water.

Since she was a little kid she always loved to look at the beautiful models with their lovely faces.

"She's so cute! Her earrings are shaped into a bunny with pink jeweled eyes. I wish I could have those."

Taking another sip of her water she flipped through the pages and seen another model with platinum blond hair just like hers and she has on this lovely red dress with a strap on her left shoulder.

"Wonderful."

She took one last sip of her water before throwing it away then headed over to her desk to turn on her stereo and putted the energy music loud as she started to dance around the room.

She giggled as she did a cartwheel, remembering how her mother taught it to her when she was five years old.

'Mom, I miss you so much and dad I'm so sorry for what I did."

When Dalilah was four she was playing happily with her yellow ball in the gardens until the ball bounced onto the frozen pond.

Her dad went to retrieve it but as he bounced it to his daughter the ice beneath him broke apart and he fell into the icy cold water.

"PAPA!" The Fairies scream echoed throughout the neighborhood as the child quickly ran inside to fetch her mother, they pulled him out of the cold water but it was already too late.

His whole body was white and frozen, his lips were a purple hue, his eyes were covered in ice and his mouth was frozen solid but it looked like they were trying to scream for help.

The Love fairy hugged her father's corpse and cried so hard that her face turned red. "I'm sorry papa! Please forgive me!"

Even after all these years she still relived that horrible memory and as she got older she couldn't help but get scared whenever winter came.

"Dalilah, can I come in?"

"Just a second,"

Turning off the stereo Dally, opened the door to greet Jennifer who was standing on the other side.

"Hello Jennifer, please come in." Closing the door behind her she sat on the edge of her bed with Jenny sitting next to her.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I have this feeling that you're sad about something from your past and I wandered if there's anything I can do to help."

This made Dally confused and shocked all at the same time, how did she know about her father's death? Was it a coincidence or did someone tell her from the start?

Either way, it would really help the Love fairy out greatly so with a smile she nodded her head in agreement.

With a twirl of her hand, Jennifer made a small ball of snow appear in mid-air and gave it Dalilah.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Jenni brought her finger to Dalilah's lips and watched carefully as she twirled her hand again but this time the snow melted to reveal a stunning scene.

It was her and her father in a small ice statue, she was still a teenager but she was holding her father's hand without any worry or pain at all.

They were also smiling without a care in the world.

Tears lefted her closed eyelids as she holded the statue close to her heart, never ever wanting to let go.

"Thank you," Dalilah whispered but made it clear so Jennifer could hear her.

"There's no need to thank me."

She gave her a warm hug before being on her way, not wanting to spoil this precious moment any longer then the Snow and Ice fairy needed to.

It seemed like hours until Dally stopped crying, she whiped her tears away with the back of her hand and placed the statue on her desk.

"Papa… I can finally be at peace now. I hope you're proud of me."

Her Charmix appeared on her chest and she smiled happily, finally after all of those years of sadness and torment she could be happy again.

She took one last glance at the statue before heading out.

When everything was quiet, her father's icy eyes almost seemed to shine with a golden light as if saying, _**I'm very proud.**_

Calliope was also in her bedroom but she was playing cards with Akemi and having tropical fruit punch.

"Calliope, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Well, um…" Akemi thought hard about the question that she was going to ask because she didn't want to upset Calliope and get on her bad side so she took a deep breath and said. "Do you ever miss your sisters?"

She holded her breath, and waited to see if Kelly would get mad but to her surprise she didn't and answered the question honestly.

"I'll never miss them."

"That's so good to hear!"

Being truthful earned the Gemstone and Rock fairy her Charmix and she was finally happy to get rid of her sisters as well as step-sister out of her life forever.

They continued to play cards until Akemi got four in a row and won the game fair and square.

"That was a good game."

"Yes, it is! I enjoyed it very much and thanks for letting me hang out with you,"

"It was my pleasure and I hope that we can do this again soon,"

She smiled with a nod before taking her leave and thought about getting her Charmix brooch as well but she didn't know how so she decided to talk to Musa about how so got hers.

Still being new to the school she had a bit of trouble finding the staff quarters and had to ask one of the senior's for help.

"Thank you very much,"

Walking past the other doors of the teachers she finally found Musa's door and gently knocked on it, a minute had past and there was no answer so she knocked a little harder this time and this time the Music fairy answered.

"Hey, Akemi, I'm sorry that I didn't open the door because I was listening to music on my headphones and I couldn't hear you at first. Anyway, please come in."

"Musa, how did you get your Charmix?"

The Music fairy's head perked up as she closed her door and turned to face her student with a smile before sitting next to her on her purple sofa.

"I'd be happy to tell you! I first earned it by trusting my ex-boyfriend Riven with one of my worst enemies which was Darcy even though he was under a spell that was put on him by her, and at first I didn't want to see him anymore but then he helped me and everyone else when we were at the resort realm."

"Wow! That must have been hard for you but I'm sure that you still care about him as a friend right?"

"Yes, I still care about him and I hope that he's happy with someone else, did Faragonda tell you about the pixies yet?"

"I think heard about them and Leliana told the others."

With a nod the Music fairy let her student be on her way and putted her headphones back on to continue to listen to her classical music.

 _I sprinkle earth on your corpse even if it is forbidden._

 _In the happiness of that pure gaze there was an allure that couldn't be hidden._

 _Why is there sin?_

 _Why is there punishment?_

 _The points of the bones are too white._

 _They called me to the eternal darkness._

 _I can see it all clearly but it soon fades away._

 _I lock up your memories even if the lock is damaged._

 _At the bottom of that mad love there was an impulse that could not be repressed._

 _While gathering up the pieces I was waiting for the end of the dream._

 _Sin exists because I'm giving up._

 _Punishment exists because I want things too much._

 _I'll leave everything behind and travel, keep traveling through the cycle._

 _If tomorrow comes, will I be able to smile?_

 _Will I be able to smile like I did on that day?_

 _I wish, I keep wishing._

 _That not one thing will be lost._

Hello my Readers! I know I haven't posted anything in a while and I'm sorry about that.

So consider this as a sort of returning gift for all of you and have a good day!


	14. Chapter 14

Season 2 Episode 4.

ooOOOoo

 _In cases such as these I'd like a hand._

 _Don't wake me up without a master plan._

 _With sight and sound becoming fragile, don't you understand?_

 _When things that once were beautiful are bland._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time._

 _For this head of mine, haven for us._

 _In truth, there is no better place to be._

 _Than falling out of darkness still to see._

 _Without a premonition, could you tell me where we stand?_

 _I'd hate to lose this light before we land._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time._

 _For this head of mine, haven for us._

 _Before we let euphoria convince us we are free, remind us how we used to feel before when life was real._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time, for this head of mine._

 _Haven for us._

ooOOOoo

Today the Lifeix were going to visit the Pixie Village and bond with one of them before going on their vacation.

They went through the Gloomy Wood Forest and seen the Village with many Pixies walking, flying, talking and running their shops.

"I wonder which ones will bond with us?"

Having a look around, they spotted seven Pixies who were running away from some trolls and unknowing where they were going they bumped into the Lifeix Club.

Looking up to see their faces, they bonded with the fairies in front of them. "Are you guys alright?"

"W… We're fine. What are you names?"

"I'm Jennifer, and these are my best friends Luna, Li Ming, Calliope, Becky, Leliana and Akemi."

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Lucy and this is Bunny, Crystal, Joan, Maria, Alice and Hana."

"It's nice to meet all of you as well! We're also called the Lifeix Club by the way,"

"So what brings all of you to our village?"

They walked around for a bit, just getting to know each other and told them about the vacation that the Lifeix were going too.

Since they bonded with each other the Pixies decided to go along with them and hopefully meet their boyfriends as well.

Becky returned to Alfea to pack the last of her things such as her swimsuits, plenty of sunscreen, towels, her cell phone and lastly her chocolate.

"There we go. All set,"

As she zipped up her bags she heard a knock on her door and went to go see who it was.

Nobody was there but on the ground was a beautiful yellow sunflower as well as a note tied together with a red silk ribbon.

A small smile appeared on the fairy of paint's face as she took the gifts with her in her bedroom and opened the note, it was a poem.

 _Shall I forget the face of a bright sunshine?_

 _Whose beauty is comparable to an angel so divine?_

 _Shall I overlook your smiles that are so sweet?_

 _Just, a glimpse of you knocks me off my feet._

 _Shall I pass a day without seeing you?_

 _Or miss a chance to prove my feelings are true._

 _Shall I think twice to win your heart?_

 _Living without you will tear me apart._

 _Shall I not recall the way your hair dances in the summer air?_

 _And how your laughter warms my cold winter._

 _Your gentle breath swifts right through the autumn's call, shall I confess this love or wait until the next fall?_

 _Shall I hold your heart or will forever yearn for it?_

 _I long for the day our lips would meet._

 _Shall I live another day without saying how much I love you?_

 _Or shall I die as a friend veiling these feelings for you?_

Sincerely, Prince Mike.

Becky became breathless that she had to sit down on the bed. She never received something so romantic in her life!

Folding the note up and putting the sunflower in a glass vase with water Bex headed outside of the school to go to red fountain to see this prince.

She was going to ask one of the boys if they seen him until one of them walked over to her and greeted her.

He has dirty blonde hair that's tied in a short ponytail and he has hooded sapphire blue eyes as well as a fair peach skin tone and of course a strong body.

"Hello, I'm Prince Mike and it's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, I'm Princess Becky. So, you're the one who sent me those little gifts at my door huh?"

"Yes, I was the one. I hope I didn't make you angry or offended in anyway?"

"Oh, no you didn't! It was very romantic and very, very sweet. Thank you,"

As they walked around they got to know each other better and out of curiosity the fairy of paint asked if he was going to the resort realm with her and the others and he said yes which made her very happy.

They knew that they've known each other for a short time but it felt like a special connection has been made between them and they didn't want to lose it no matter what.

"Mike thanks for talking with me."

"Me too and I hope that we do it again soon,"

Becky planted a kiss on his left cheek before waving goodbye and went back home.

A big smile along with a blush appeared on the girls face and that's not all that made it happier; she also got her brooch too.

ooOOOoo

Leliana was in the cafeteria with Alice sitting on the table, a goblet that was filled with water stood on the other side of the Galaxy fairy.

Her elbows were on the table and she was deep in thought.

"Lia, how come you look so sad?"

"I'm just thinking about my childhood,"

"But why is it making you so sad because mostly childhoods are happy."

"Can I tell you?"

The blonde Pixie nodded her head as she carefully listened to what the redhead had to say.

"When I was five I was bullied by a group of boys who pushed me to the ground or pour milk all over me or hit me,"

Leliana wiped away the tears that began to form; it was always like that when she thought about those horrible memories.

Alice hugged her with loving arms as she wrapped her arms around the back of her neck with closed eyes.

The other returned the hug with tears dripping down her fair colored cheeks.

"It's okay Lia, no one will ever do that too you again... I promise,"

She didn't say anything but only nodded her head as they broke the hug and decided to quickly change the subject.

"So, why were those trolls chasing you guys anyway?"

"Oh, because they were causing mischief at one of the bakery shops and of course we tried to stop them but they nearly ripped our wings off!"

They giggled with a smile on their faces, now that was a sound that Alice wanted to hear more often and hopefully it won't be the last one.

"I feel so happy now, thank you Alice for helping me with letting go."

"There's no need to thank me, I'm just glad that you have your smile back and it looks like you got your pin too."

Looking down at her chest Ali was right, and it made her feel proud to have earned it.

As she finished her water they went outside for some fresh air and to talk some more.

The wind was calm, making the trees, flowers and grass move gently. The sun was bright and sent light everywhere it touched.

They sat on the grass under one of the many shady trees and relaxed, watching the white clouds roll by until Mia broke the silence between them.

"So, um… are you a princess or something?"

Alice blushed and placed a hand upon her face, quite embarrassed. 'Seriously Ali, you really had to ask a stupid question like that to her?'

Leah however, found the situation to be quite amusing. "Hey, it's alright, and to answer your question yes, I am a princess and I'm from Irsea."

"What's Irsea like? Does it have Aliens and are they nice to everyone there?"

"So many questions."

She giggled but not in a mean way, she continued to tell stories about her home and more about her most happiest childhood memories as well as the bad ones but mostly the happy ones.

They talked for a few hours as the sun began to set and night time came. "Let's head inside and have some food because I'm starving,"

"Me too,"

The both of them got chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy on top, greens and water to wash it all down.

Alice picked up her silver knife with one hand while gripping a fork in the other and tried to cut her meat up but as she was small it was very hard. "Here, let me cut it for you,"

Leliana cutted the meat into small pieces so the other could eat it without any problems and stabbed one of the pieces with the fork before moving it to her mouth.

"Are you really going to hand feed me?"

"Well, unless you want to pick up this heavy fork yourself then be my guest."

"No, no, it's okay just please hurry up and do it."

She opened her mouth just a tiny bit, but it was enough for Leliana to gently slip the fork in and back out as the Pixie slowly chewed the meat before swallowing it,

"I you could eat the rest with your hands instead."

The blonde's eyes shot open as she nearly choked on her food. "WHAT? Why did you feed me then?"

"Because I thought it would be cute."

Alice gave an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes at her before returning her attention back to her food.

ooOOOoo

Akemi stared at the ceiling in her dark bedroom with her hands against her chest as she lay in the bed, deep in thought.

She tossed and turned until she finally drifted off to sleep. However, it wasn't a good dream, it was a nightmare.

She was running away from a shadowy figure who chased her with lightning speed.

"Get away from me! Someone help me please!"

Everything seemed to be in black and white with her face as well as her body slightly distorted as she continued to run away from this strange creature.

But she stopped when she realized that this was all a dream and nothing can harm her in her dreams so, she turned around and faced the creature head on.

ooOOOoo

 _I sprinkle earth on your corpse even if it is forbidden._

 _In the happiness of that pure gaze there was an allure that couldn't be hidden._

 _Why is there sin?_

 _Why is there punishment?_

 _The points of the bones are too white._

 _They called me to the eternal darkness._

 _I can see it all clearly but it soon fades away._

 _I lock up your memories even if the lock is damaged._

 _At the bottom of that mad love there was an impulse that could not be repressed._

 _While gathering up the pieces I was waiting for the end of the dream._

 _Sin exists because I'm giving up._

 _Punishment exists because I want things too much._

 _I'll leave everything behind and travel, keep traveling through the cycle._

 _If tomorrow comes, will I be able to smile?_

 _Will I be able to smile like I did on that day?_

 _I wish, I keep wishing._

 _That not one thing will be lost._

ooOOOoo

Just a little heads up for everyone, Akemi did earn her Charmix.

I didn't add it because it would be boring for all of you so I hope that everyone likes this anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

Season 2 Episode 5.

ooOOOoo

 _In cases such as these I'd like a hand._

 _Don't wake me up without a master plan._

 _With sight and sound becoming fragile, don't you understand?_

 _When things that once were beautiful are bland._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time._

 _For this head of mine, haven for us._

 _In truth, there is no better place to be._

 _Than falling out of darkness still to see._

 _Without a premonition, could you tell me where we stand?_

 _I'd hate to lose this light before we land._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time._

 _For this head of mine, haven for us._

 _Before we let euphoria convince us we are free, remind us how we used to feel before when life was real._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time, for this head of mine._

 _Haven for us._

ooOOOoo

Akemi was in a hurry to take a shower as well as brush her teeth, and then she dried her hair before brushing it with a wooden hair brush.

She woke up a little bit later than usual because she was up from her nightmare and didn't get much sleep.

After putting on her clothes she gripped her luggage and quickly headed out the door.

She hopped on a bus and relaxed a little bit as she took a seat while putting her things by her side.

While she enjoyed the sights very much, she knew that it was going to take a little while for the bus to get to its destination so she reached into her backpack and gripped her headphones as well as her favorite music.

Popping the disc inside her portable player, pop music filled both of her ears as she leaned against the window with one arm on it while she rested her head on that same arm.

She enjoyed looking at the lovely scenery and smiled when she saw little kids playing around with their parents keeping a close eye on them.

As the bus continued to go past the people she could have sworn she saw Nancy look straight at her!

But maybe she thought that her mind was playing tricks on her and quickly turned away, hoping that it was somebody else instead.

The bus finally stopped at its location and as soon as Ai got off it the sweets fairy saw all of her friends waiting for her to arrive.

"Akemi, you finally came!" Leliana said as she helped the latter with her stuff.

"I'm happy to see you guys as well, so where are we going to stay at while we're here?"

"At hotels of course, we've got three hotels to choose from which are the gemstone suite, the seabreeze cottage and finally the moonlight reef."

Jennifer, Xavier and Lucy took the seabreeze cottage while the other's either took the gemstone suite, the moonlight reef or the cottage and all of them looked lovely.

The gemstone suite has a first class feel to it with the largest rooms.

All the rooms have a basic white décor, a large mirror and a comfortable, spacious double-bed.

The seabreeze cottages are a small collection of water-top cottages.

Each one has wooden décor, a wide open terrace that lets people dive straight into the ocean and a canopy-equipped bed.

Lastly, the moonlight reef rooms are small but comfortable.

Each room has a blue interior scheme, an aquarium and large ceiling fans.

"This room is so cute! Look, there are little fish swimming around Jenny."

Lucy flied around in a circle when she had her eyes on a yellow fish with blue eyes and matching fins.

"What should we do first?"

"Maybe we can swim in the sea or ride on jet-skis or play volleyball."

"I think swimming might be good for now,"

With a nod and a snap of her fingers, the both of them changed into their swimwear and already had sunscreen on all three of them.

But Xavier could only stare at his princess's body. Her snake tattoos completely covered her right hand, her arm all the way up to her neck then her right cheek.

They completely covered her stomach and her back.

"Wow… that's impressive,"

However, the snow and ice fairy took that as a bad thing and turned around angrily with her arms crossed, thinking that her tattoos were a horrible thing.

"Hey… don't get mad I think that their cute no, I think that their beautiful."

Before she could turn around he wrapped his arms around her and pressed against her back while laying his head on top of hers.

She blushed with wide eyes at the sudden hug. "X… Xavier? I, are you sure that my tattoos are beautiful and you're not just saying that?"

"I really mean it. I love you just the way you are"

She smiled and putted both of her hands on his own, a smile appearing on his face as well.

"Well…" She broke the hug and holded his hand with a bright smile. "Let's go for that swim,"

They ran toward the terrace and jumped straight into the sea together, the water was crystal clear and even Lucy joined in too.

They swam to a family of seahorses and one of them blew bubbles at the Pixie's little nose, making the couple smile.

Jennifer swam over to two dolphins and gently rubbed its head with her hand while the other one nudged its snout against her temple playfully.

Smiling, she swam up to the surface with the two dolphins fallowing her. She took a breath with Xavier and Lucy doing the same thing.

She gave them a kiss with a huge smile on her face then got out of the water, the dolphins waved goodbye with their flippers as they watched their new best friend leave before diving back into the sea.

ooOOOoo

Luna and Akins got globs of vanilla ice cream in blows with silver spoons as they sat on a log and enjoyed the day.

"It's so nice and peaceful here."

"Yep… it sure is but this ice cream is so yummy!"

The Prince took a scoop with his silver spoon before having another spoonful, and then another and another.

"Don't eat so fast or you're going to g-"

"OW! Damn it, I got a brain freeze!"

He groaned as he placed a hand on his hurting forehead and tried to wait it out a little bit but the women beside him couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Very… funny… god it hurts!"

It took a minute but the brain freeze finally went away and he could enjoy his ice cream once again.

Unlike Akins, Luna ate hers slowly and enjoyed every bite until there was none left in her bowl.

Setting it to the side, she scooted closer to the Egyptian Prince with a sunny smile which he returned.

"What do you wanna do now?"

"We could lie on the sand and relax a little bit."

"That sounds like fun,"

They headed to the beach with their beach towels in hand and laid them on the white sandy beach.

They smiled as they heard the gentle waves of the crystal clear blue water going back and forth across the sand.

It was calming and soothing while also being beautiful all at the same time. Pretty soon the sun started to set and it left behind a lovely gold and orange glow.

They sat on the sand for a little bit more before picking up their stuff and walked along the beach while still looking at the sun that was going lower into the horizon.

"It's so pretty."

Akins walked slightly ahead of Luna while taking a look at the sinking sun before looking at her with a smile, their foot prints appearing in the sand.

"Yep, it is."

ooOOOoo

Akemi was sitting on the bed with her knees crossed and looked at the blue fish swimming in the built-in fish tank.

She smiled as it blowed bubbles while moving its mouth up and down at the same time.

"What are you doing?"

Hana flew over to her and tilted her head slightly with a raised eyebrow at the strange creature that was swimming around in the water.

"It's called a Pomatomus saltatrix"

"A pomtamu saltatriax,"

"Or you can call it a blue fish if you want too."

Hana was even more confused at the fish's name, should she call it the hard and complicated name that Akemi said or call it a blue fish?

She flew over to the tank that it was held in and looked at it hard before deciding to call it by its skin color.

"It's a nice blue fish"

She was very intrigued about the many types of fish that were in the world and asked Akemi about them.

However, she didn't understand half of what the fairy was saying and wondered why on Earth did these fishes have to have the most weird and complicated names ever?

Like a Lutjanus erythropterus or a Dichistius capensis or a Kuhlia sandvicensis just to name a few. "Are there many fish on Kuritoro?"

"Yes, a bunch of em… anyway how come you never heard about fish before? Surely the other pixies have told you about them."

"Oh, um… well the reason why I never heard about them is because I didn't come from the pixie village originally."

"What do you mean?"

"I was born on a planet where there weren't any at all and even when I came to the village I didn't bother to ask the others about them"

"I see. Well, what's your favorite type of fish then?"

"The blue one"

She laughed. "Very good!"

ooOOOoo

Becky was in her gemstone suite doing some jumping jacks while Ritchie was reading a book about dragons.

"Hey! Why don't you put that book down and come exercise with me?"

"Thanks, but I rather not"

"Oh come on! Exercising is good for the soul and plus it keeps you healthy and it's much more fun than reading some stupid book!"

"Yes, but books can help you gain knowledge and help understand new languages from all over the world."

He smirked and thought that he won the argument until the book that he was reading was snatched out of his hands by the paint fairy; a playful smirk crossed her face.

"Give me my book back!"

"Not a chance!"

Ritchie rolled his eyes but he made a playful smirk of his own, if she wasn't going to give the book back peacefully then he'll have to get it back by force.

He reached for her stomach and started to tickle her. "S… Stop! I... I'm ticklish- stop! OW, I hit my h… head!"

She fell down on the floor with Rich still tickling her and didn't intend to stop. "Are you going to give me my book or should I keep going?"

Her face was red from all the laughing and both of her legs were kicking the air and it made him feel good inside to hear her so happy.

"O… Okay! I… I surrender – I surrender! P… Please stop!"

"Good."

He finally stopped and smiled in victory as he went to fetch his book off of the floor while also making sure that Becky was alright before continuing to read the chapter that he was on.

Her chest was going up and down from all of the laughing while tears were flowing down her cheeks and her stomach was hurting and she knew that it wouldn't be the last tickle fight that they would ever have, ever.

"Now that I know that your ticklish I'll be sure to use that against you if you ever try to steal my books away from me again, got that?"

"A… As crystal!"

She said as she whiped the tears away from her eyes and went to get some ginger root tea from the table for her aching stomach.

ooOOOoo

Ping was sitting outside on the sand and stared at the many twinkling white stars in the sky while listening to the gentle waves of the sea.

"You couldn't sleep?"

Prince Nicholas said as he sat down on the sand with her.

"I didn't feel like it, that's all."

He chuckled. "Are you trying to get away from the others?"

She smacked his shoulder playful. "Of course not! I just like seeing the stars"

He smiled as he looked at the stars with her too and watched as the waves rolled back and forth.

"I like seeing the stars as well, sometimes if a star is shining brightly then the others then I make a wish on it and hope that it comes true."

They smiled as they slowly reached for each other's hand before joining their fingers at the tips.

"Thanks for staying here with me Nick."

"You're welcome Li."

ooOOOoo

 _I sprinkle earth on your corpse even if it is forbidden._

 _In the happiness of that pure gaze there was an allure that couldn't be hidden._

 _Why is there sin?_

 _Why is there punishment?_

 _The points of the bones are too white._

 _They called me to the eternal darkness._

 _I can see it all clearly but it soon fades away._

 _I lock up your memories even if the lock is damaged._

 _At the bottom of that mad love there was an impulse that could not be repressed._

 _While gathering up the pieces I was waiting for the end of the dream._

 _Sin exists because I'm giving up._

 _Punishment exists because I want things too much._

 _I'll leave everything behind and travel, keep traveling through the cycle._

 _If tomorrow comes, will I be able to smile?_

 _Will I be able to smile like I did on that day?_

 _I wish, I keep wishing._

 _That not one thing will be lost._

ooOOOoo

From this time on, the episodes will be 12 and the reason that I say this is because there was no way for the Witch's to get there Gloomix powers in just 10 episodes so it will be like this from now on.

By the way there will also be 14 seasons and the last one will be a special one so if any of you are prepared for the songs then stay tuned!

PS: I will try to make other episodes for season 1 if I get any inspiration for it though.


	16. Author's Note

I am so sorry everyone for not uploading anything but I need more time for this series to get off of the ground.

All I can say is that it will take 1 or 2 years to finish it because there is so much to do and half of the characters aren't done yet and I have two other stories that are in my head right now but please don't think for a second that I will just forget about the Lifeix Club because I will not.

I'll try to finish the episode that I'm working on right now as soon as possible so please be more patient my dear Readers.

I love you all! ^-^


	17. Chapter 16

Season 2 Episode 7.

ooOOOoo

 _In cases such as these I'd like a hand._

 _Don't wake me up without a master plan._

 _With sight and sound becoming fragile, don't you understand?_

 _When things that once were beautiful are bland._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time._

 _For this head of mine, haven for us._

 _In truth, there is no better place to be._

 _Than falling out of darkness still to see._

 _Without a premonition, could you tell me where we stand?_

 _I'd hate to lose this light before we land._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time._

 _For this head of mine, haven for us._

 _Before we let euphoria convince us we are free, remind us how we used to feel before when life was real._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time, for this head of mine._

 _Haven for us._

ooOOOoo

Nancy was getting bored out of her mind from her Hex class and wanted nothing more than to walk out of it.

She slumped back in her seat and sighed, why must this class be the most boring out of all of them?

The teacher kept babbling on and on about how to place a Hex on this and on that, it was torture to say the least.

She turned her head to the left and saw Pandora taking down notes like the goodie-two shoes she is while on her other side another witch was sleeping.

She was resting on both of her arms and a small trail of drool traveled down her arms to a small puddle on her desk.

While she found the sight to be quite amusing Nan was surprised that the teacher didn't wake her up from her sleep and make her look at the board.

"That's all I'm going to teach you students, class dismissed."

She sighed in relief and happiness as the class was finally done and over with.

As her step-sisters and herself left the class she glanced over her shoulder and could see that the girl who was sleeping didn't move from her seat at all and she began to get a little worried, even for her cold personality.

She turned around and headed straight for her, much to the surprise of Acacia and Pandora.

"Hey. Are you alright lass?"

The green haired girl didn't say a word or move even an inch and she looked very pale and she was burning up.

"Is she dead Nancy?"

The water witch didn't answer and just continued to examine her.

She knew that the girl was alive since she was drooling earlier in class.

Nan checked the side of her neck to feel her pulse, it was faint.

"Get the nurse right now lass!"

Acacia nodded her head and quickly went in search of the nurse that was usually walking around the halls of the school while Nancy with the help of Pandora helped the girl down on the ground and she summoned two swirls of cold water to cool the witch down from her head to the rest of her body.

Pandora looked at her step-sister in absolute disbelief. Was her step-sister actually being nice for once?

She shook her head at the very thought and made her attention back at the ailing witch.

Finally, Acacia returned with the nurse and she looked over the sick girl very carefully.

"She's going to be fine, she just needs to rest and eat for a bit but can one of you please tell me what happened step by step?"

The trio told them what had happened and let the nurse do her thing.

Pandora hastened her steps slightly until she was walking beside Nancy. "Can you please explain what just happened back there?"

Nancy just sighed and shook her head, not wanting to talk about it because she didn't want to seem weak in front of her step-sisters.

She looked at her right arm and smirked when a glowing, swirly armband was placed on it instead of her usual glove.

It was colored sapphire with a diamond-shaped gem that's black in color which rests on the top of her hand.

Pan and Casey were very disappointed because they wanted to get there's first and rub it in her face.

Instead of saying a word they just walked with her and thought of different ways of getting their armbands too.

ooOOOoo

Jennifer smiled as she made snowflakes around her room and snow started to fall from the ceiling as well.

Lucy smiled and laughed as she flew around the room to try and catch the snowflakes in her small outstretched hands.

The mischievous snow and ice fairy created a ball of snow in her left hand and threw it at the distracted pixie. "Hay, that's not fair!"

Lucy bended down to grip the snow that was on the ground and made it into a ball with both hands before placing it in her left hand and smirked as she lifted it up above her head, ready to throw it.

But she didn't have enough time as another snowball hitted her straight at her face and when she fell down the snowball that she was holding fell on top of her head, making Jennifer laugh uncontrollably.

But the pixie didn't think it was funny at all and smacked her in the nose with her hand which made her stop laughing however; to the fairy it only felt like a light tap rather than a serious thing.

"Oh, come on! At least chuckle a little bit because I know that it's funny for you as well, right?"

She rolled her eyes and flew over to the balcony but she turned her head to the side and saw that Jennifer's back was turned so as an act of revenge she quickly gathered snow in her hands and made a snowball and threw it at the fairies back, now it was her turn to laugh.

"Okay I deserve that," Jenny giggled as she shook off the snow.

ooOOOoo

Dalilah looked at the crystal sea as she sat alone and ate sushi.

'Two days left until we return home to Alfea,'

When the sushi was done she walked into the sea and swam on her back with closed eyes, just listening to the calming waves.

She smiled to herself and opened her eyes once more to see that the sun shined its golden rays on her face as well as her whole body.

The love fairy welcomed the sun completely and it made her feel very powerful.

She stood upright and holded her breath before diving into the sea and swam over to a big rock that was covered in green seaweed and found two beautiful nautilus seashells that is gold in color and thought that it was a perfect gift for Maria and George.

When the love fairy returned she was greeted by the both of them, their bright smiles warming her heart up so much.

"I'm glad that you two love them a lot even though their very plain looking,"

"It's alright we can decorate them later, thanks for the seashells Dalilah,"

He bended down slightly and leaned in close to give her a kiss on her right cheek, making the princess blush.

"I… Uh, I love you too George,"

He smiled and nodded his head. "I love you too Dalilah,"

When night fell at the Resort Realm George and Maria decorated their shells, Maria decorated hers with white pearls, emeralds and tiny red lilies while George decorated his with black pearls, crystals and tiny purple morning glories.

"Perfect!" They both said in union.

But since Dalilah was already sound asleep they couldn't show her until morning arrived so they hidden them in secret places so no one could find them and quietly went to sleep with her.

ooOOOoo

 _I sprinkle earth on your corpse even if it is forbidden._

 _In the happiness of that pure gaze there was an allure that couldn't be hidden._

 _Why is there sin?_

 _Why is there punishment?_

 _The points of the bones are too white._

 _They called me to the eternal darkness._

 _I can see it all clearly but it soon fades away._

 _I lock up your memories even if the lock is damaged._

 _At the bottom of that mad love there was an impulse that could not be repressed._

 _While gathering up the pieces I was waiting for the end of the dream._

 _Sin exists because I'm giving up._

 _Punishment exists because I want things too much._

 _I'll leave everything behind and travel, keep traveling through the cycle._

 _If tomorrow comes, will I be able to smile?_

 _Will I be able to smile like I did on that day?_

 _I wish, I keep wishing._

 _That not one thing will be lost._


	18. Chapter 17

Season 2 Episode 8.

ooOOOoo

 _In cases such as these I'd like a hand._

 _Don't wake me up without a master plan._

 _With sight and sound becoming fragile, don't you understand?_

 _When things that once were beautiful are bland._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time._

 _For this head of mine, haven for us._

 _In truth, there is no better place to be._

 _Than falling out of darkness still to see._

 _Without a premonition, could you tell me where we stand?_

 _I'd hate to lose this light before we land._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time._

 _For this head of mine, haven for us._

 _Before we let euphoria convince us we are free, remind us how we used to feel before when life was real._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time, for this head of mine._

 _Haven for us._

ooOOOoo

"I am yours, even in death."

Xavier smiled as he rested his head on his hands with his elbows on the table, listening carefully to Jennifer's calm and sweet words as she read the mermaid princess story book.

"Can you read it again?"

"But I've already read it five times now."

"I know but I love to hear your voice so much, please"

She sighed and rolled her dark red eyes in defeat. "Okay, but just this one time and that's it"

The prince nodded his head up and down quickly like a little school boy, making Jenny smile.

The fairy turned the book to the beginning then read the story over again.

Hours later found Xavier and Jennifer resting out along the bed, listening intently to Jennifer read the remaining chapters of her homemade story books instead of reading just the one.

He held her close to his chest, enabling her to hear his heartbeat. "Zavi? Are you sleeping?"

"No." He whispered in her ear. "I'm still awake my snowflake,"

She blushed as the words sent shivers down her spine and kissed him, it was sweet, slow and of course passionate.

When they pulled away the snow fairy glanced up at the clock to see that lunch was about to start but they didn't feel like moving from their spots on the bed and thought that the food can wait however, both of their stomach's growled in protest.

"Okay, I think the cuddling can wait. Come on Xavier, let's go"

"Roger."

ooOOOoo

"Do you think that Nancy is really worried about the sleeping witch?"

"No, she's probably just putting on an act."

"True but she really seemed worried about her and not to mention she received her Gloomix already."

Those were the whispers that the water Witch would hear whenever she or they walked by and she wanted nothing more than to make them shut the hell up which she usually did when one of them were alone without the others.

Deep down inside of her however, she knew that she really cared about the girl even if it was just a little bit.

"I'm going out for a bit Pandora,"

"Sure Acacia, going to see your boyfriend I presume."

"That is none of your damn business!"

Pandora laughed and rolled her eyes, a devious smirk crossed her lips as her sister's eyes sended daggers towards her.

"Calm down! I'm seeing someone as well remember so stop getting all angry for no reason and please try to remember that we have to go home soon,"

The nature Witch raised her left eye brow as a response as if trying to say but what about our Gloomix's?

"We'll get them after we go home."

With a simple nod of her head Cia left the room without giving her sister a second glance and headed to a local Witch bar in Magix.

A small smile appeared on her lips as her boyfriend, a warlock named Bob showed up with a cup of a Greek dessert called Rizogalo 1.

"Hay you! You're late again as always." She said as she got up to kiss him, her eyes twinkled brightly as she took the cup in her hands and added toasted almonds to it.

He shook his head as he took his seat on the opposite side of the table. "And you are early once again,"

She slowly savored each bite of the creamy smoothness of the rice pudding, and the crunch of the toasted almonds.

Every mouthful was satisfying and stimulating, both at the same time.

She let herself indulge in the cool sweetness and let her mind release the unease that trickled through her body. She was in no rush to leave.

Bob just sat there with a shocked look on his face as she moved her tongue around her lips to get every drop.

"What's wrong?"

Bob shook his head from side to side to get out of his shocked state and looked around to not make a huge fool of himself.

"No, it's just that… I never knew you enjoyed that dessert so much."

She licked her bottom lip with a naughty smirk appearing on her lips.

She leaned over the glass table and gave him a five minute kiss which almost turned out into a full make-out session if they didn't have to pull away for some air.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there looking but she was leaving and he was in no form to leave yet either.

A full minute had pasted and he still didn't move, was he that shocked about it? Maybe so but he was very, very turned on alright.

Finally getting up from his seat he looked around for the nature witch but she was long gone.

'Damn it!' He cursed both physically and mentally.

With a sigh he got up and decided to walk around Magix city for a bit before heading home.

He went to the Municipal building which was also called the temple of Magix and it looks similar to a Greek temple and stared at the façade which showed Daphne, Bloom and the other Nymphs of Magix.

Even though Oritel, Marion and Daphne were long gone they still held their place in the hearts of the many people in Magix as well as Domino, even in the whole entire universe.

Bob shook his head with a smile before leaving the temple and finally headed back home.

ooOOOoo

 _I sprinkle earth on your corpse even if it is forbidden._

 _In the happiness of that pure gaze there was an allure that couldn't be hidden._

 _Why is there sin?_

 _Why is there punishment?_

 _The points of the bones are too white._

 _They called me to the eternal darkness._

 _I can see it all clearly but it soon fades away._

 _I lock up your memories even if the lock is damaged._

 _At the bottom of that mad love there was an impulse that could not be repressed._

 _While gathering up the pieces I was waiting for the end of the dream._

 _Sin exists because I'm giving up._

 _Punishment exists because I want things too much._

 _I'll leave everything behind and travel, keep traveling through the cycle._

 _If tomorrow comes, will I be able to smile?_

 _Will I be able to smile like I did on that day?_

 _I wish, I keep wishing._

 _That not one thing will be lost._

ooOOOoo

Hi guys! It's been a while since I've uploaded anything so here's a little something for all of you.

I'm still working on the characters and everything else so please be more patient my dear readers.


	19. Chapter 18

Season 2 Episode 9.

ooOOOoo

 _In cases such as these I'd like a hand._

 _Don't wake me up without a master plan._

 _With sight and sound becoming fragile, don't you understand?_

 _When things that once were beautiful are bland._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time._

 _For this head of mine, haven for us._

 _In truth, there is no better place to be._

 _Than falling out of darkness still to see._

 _Without a premonition, could you tell me where we stand?_

 _I'd hate to lose this light before we land._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time._

 _For this head of mine, haven for us._

 _Before we let euphoria convince us we are free, remind us how we used to feel before when life was real._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time, for this head of mine._

 _Haven for us._

ooOOOoo

Acacia and Pandora arrived at their home early in the morning so they could spend more time with their parents even though they may seem cold and uncaring the witches still loved their parents with all their hearts.

"Do you think we should tell our parents about what happened to Calliope?" Acacia whispered as they walked through the great hall that led to their parent's throne room.

Pandora immediately stopped in her tracks, shocked and confused on what to say. What should they tell them? Can they say that their sister turned to the other side?

Even if they did tell them the truth they would be extremely furious and try to start a battle with Alfea collage just for that one reason alone!

"We have to tell them the truth, even if they get upset their going to have to understand it one way or another"

When they arrived the first thing that they noticed was that their parents were not on their thrones.

They were standing side by side between the two structures, heads inclined to speak in hushed tones.

The arrival of their daughters and granddaughter's silenced their speech while they turned to look at them.

"Mom, dad, and grandpa we came here to tell you that Calliope."

"Has decided to be a fairy and has been studying at Alfea collage for a week now and…"

Their father raised his hand, telling them to be silent but as they all know that wasn't a good sign.

The two witches held their breath as they waited for their parent's response but they just sat down on their thrones, their father's face was turning red by the minute and then without any warning he slammed his fists down on the arms of his seat.

It was so loud and hard that the whole room shaked with the force and even the crystal chandelier shook violently from the impact.

"You mean that our third daughter the one who plagued her loyalty to us has become a traitor!? PANDOR AND ACACIA WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

They backed away quickly, fearing their father's wrath but as always their grandpa came to the rescue.

"SON, SHAME YOURSELF!" His dad shouted back with just as much wrath as his own son.

Their dad relaxed a little but he was still very furious. He rubbed his head with his hands while his eyes were closed as he tried his best to calm down.

"You may continue loves."

They nodded at their mother before returning their attention to the both of them.

"As we both said before Calliope has decided to become a fairy and she's now called the fairy of gemstones and rocks."

The witches looked at their mother then at their father back and forth until their mom spoke up again.

"I see, well we should consider how to treat her achievement."

Her daughter's mouths hanged open in shock and even their granddad was surprised himself.

Their father remained silent throughout the whole conversation lest he has one of his temper tantrums again and listened to what his wife had to say about the matter.

"You two must be tired from your trip at Cloud Tower so go ahead and rest and I'll send one of the servants to tell you when lunch is ready"

The sisters nodded their heads before heading to their bedrooms.

Their rooms were white in color and the ceiling is decorated with blue dolphins jumping up in the air with the waves of the blue sea rolling below them.

In the two corners of the back of the room are their beds that have golden yellow colored blankets on them as well as cream colored pillows.

The walls are cream colored also while the floor is made of dark oak and on the side of the left wall are there dark cherry wood dressers as well as dark cherry wood wardrobes.

Finally, on the other side of the room are a pair of glass doors that lead out into a big stone marble balcony that overlooks the mountains and the blue sea.

They kicked off their shoes in random directions which didn't matter to them since the maids were going to get them anyway and changed into something more simple before falling face first onto their beds and drifted off to sleep.

ooOOOoo

Much later, a female servant named Hestia woke up the two witches and noticed strange glowing arm pieces on their arms and wanted to know what they were.

"I wondered when we were going to get these!"

"Humph, it's about time,"

It appears that they got them while they were sleeping but they didn't seem to notice it since they were so tired.

They explained to Hestia that their Gloomix's is the witch version of Charmix and it makes them more powerful but just like with Charmix, Gloomix doesn't last long so they have to use it wisely.

ooOOOoo

Meanwhile back at the beach Akemi was digging through the sand happily, hoping to find something good buried underneath it.

She gasped as she dusted the sand off of the three coins, they were solid gold and so shiny that she could see her reflection.

On the back and front of the first coin showed the face of the Archangel Michael while the other coin showed the Archangel Gabriel.

The third and last coin showed the face of the Archangel Raphael.

"They must be worth a fortune." She returned to the hotel and had a smile on her face as she reached the room.

She tossed the coins up into the air and catched them in her hand before they had a chance to fall on the floor and looked at the sunset with a smile, hopeful for another new day to begin.

ooOOOoo

 _I sprinkle earth on your corpse even if it is forbidden._

 _In the happiness of that pure gaze there was an allure that couldn't be hidden._

 _Why is there sin?_

 _Why is there punishment?_

 _The points of the bones are too white._

 _They called me to the eternal darkness._

 _I can see it all clearly but it soon fades away._

 _I lock up your memories even if the lock is damaged._

 _At the bottom of that mad love there was an impulse that could not be repressed._

 _While gathering up the pieces I was waiting for the end of the dream._

 _Sin exists because I'm giving up._

 _Punishment exists because I want things too much._

 _I'll leave everything behind and travel, keep traveling through the cycle._

 _If tomorrow comes, will I be able to smile?_

 _Will I be able to smile like I did on that day?_

 _I wish, I keep wishing._

 _That not one thing will be lost._

ooOOOoo

Hello everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't posted anything in a while but I've been so busy lately and I've been sleeping early as well so I didn't have much time to finish this episode but I'm glad that it's finished now!

Thanks for reading everyone.


	20. Chapter 19

Season 2 Episode 10.

ooOOOoo

 _In cases such as these I'd like a hand._

 _Don't wake me up without a master plan._

 _With sight and sound becoming fragile, don't you understand?_

 _When things that once were beautiful are bland._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time._

 _For this head of mine, haven for us._

 _In truth, there is no better place to be._

 _Than falling out of darkness still to see._

 _Without a premonition, could you tell me where we stand?_

 _I'd hate to lose this light before we land._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time._

 _For this head of mine, haven for us._

 _Before we let euphoria convince us we are free, remind us how we used to feel before when life was real._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time, for this head of mine._

 _Haven for us._

ooOOOoo

Jennifer watched as Xavier skated around the big pond that they had found deeper into the forest and smiled when Lucy joined in as well.

"I never knew that ice skating could be so much fun!"

The prince nodded in agreement as he began to daydream about Jenny ice skating with him but he didn't realize that the ice around him slowly started to melt.

Lucy quickly shook or rather slapped him awake and he looked at the princess who had her tattooed hand on the pond with a big smirk on her face.

"Snowflake don't you dare unfreeze the pond, no, no!"

Xavier yelled as he fell into the water below once it lost its frozen form but luckily for Lucy she had wing's however, for Zavi well let's just say that he wasn't too happy about it.'

He turned to face Jennifer who was laughing like there was no tomorrow. "That was so great! Y… You should've seen the look on your face Zave when you fell in!"

She held onto her stomach as she continued to laugh, tears started to run down her eyes and she kicked her black, low-heeled boots up into the air.

Xavier glared at her before getting a great idea, a very great idea. "Hay, Snowflake can you help me out here I'm not that much of a swimmer,"

She nodded her head as she whiped her tears away from her eyes and walked over to the edge of the pond and took the prince's hand but, she gasped as he pulled her down into the water with him and now it was his turn to laugh.

"Y… You son of a-"

He cut her off by kissing her which she returned with an irritated groan then pulled back as she crossed her arms over her chest, still mad about what happened.

"What? It's not like you laughed at me."

She stuck her tongue out at him with the redhead doing the same but became surprised when the princess suddenly kissed him, making them both fall into the deep water.

He wrapped his arms around her but never pulled back from the kiss while also cherishing the moment.

Jennifer's pigtail braids floated up above her head and her eyes were closed, cherishing the moment as well.

They smiled at each other when they pulled back but knew that Lucy was waiting for them so they finally resurfaced.

The pixie happily waved at the pair and flew over to them. "I thought that you guys drowned or something because you were taking so long!"

Xavier wrapped his left arm around the top of Jennifer's left shoulder and smirked at her, making the latter blush with her head down slightly.

"We're just fine, right Jenny?"

"Y… Yeah, sure, I mean yes we're fine."

Jennifer mentally hit herself for mumbling such an awkward answer but it seemed to convince Lucy, for now at least.

ooOOOoo

Luna concentrated hard as she brought the tack into the side of the broken shoe while the other was in her mouth, it moved as she moved her mouth to the other side then back again.

The beautiful silver thread made a zigzag shape as she finally closed the side then went to work on the other one.

Even though many people think that being a cobbler is easy it really wasn't because it takes hours and hours to make shoes and even fix them. 'Oh how wrong they are.'

The fairy smiled at her handy work and she was also happy that her skills were improving each and every day.

"This one is finally done and now for the other shoe,"

She used more of the silver thread but this time she made circle shapes and concentrated hard once again.

It was a good thing that Luna decided to do her work at the beach instead of the hotel since the beach was much more quieter and plus the sound of the waves was a nice touch as well.

Beads of sweat dripped off her forehead as she worked but paid it no mind and just continued on working.

Quickly, she finished the other shoe and whiped the sweat off her forehead while setting the shoes in a little dark box so they wouldn't be damaged and then headed into the ocean to go cool off.

She sighed happily as her aching muscles relaxed in the water.

"Ah, this feels so nice."

Luna closed her eyes as she felt a gentle current soothing her, which almost made her fall asleep but luckily, she didn't.

She returned to Leliana's room to give her the repaired shoes came but to find out that she wasn't there. 'Where could she be? Oh, well I'll just leave them here then.'

Lulu placed them on the bed and decided to head back to her room as well.

ooOOOoo

Nancy paced back and forth in her room all day long as she thought about a plan to get back at her step-sister for leaving them for those _fairies._

Pit-pat, pit-pat, her shoes made those same sounds as they went across the floor and her hands were behind her back tightly as she kept on thinking.

However, the witch finally stopped in her tracks when she saw her sisters enter the room.

A huge smile reached from both of her ears when an idea finally popped into her head.

"Ladies, tomorrow night we're going to pay those fairies a little visit."

Her words almost dripped venom as water began to form above her hands and she grinned evilly as her eyes shined a beautiful sapphire color.

Pandora and Acacia smiled at each other before looking back at their older sister; their eyes almost seemed to glow as well and they followed suit.

ooOOOoo

 _I sprinkle earth on your corpse even if it is forbidden._

 _In the happiness of that pure gaze there was an allure that couldn't be hidden._

 _Why is there sin?_

 _Why is there punishment?_

 _The points of the bones are too white._

 _They called me to the eternal darkness._

 _I can see it all clearly but it soon fades away._

 _I lock up your memories even if the lock is damaged._

 _At the bottom of that mad love there was an impulse that could not be repressed._

 _While gathering up the pieces I was waiting for the end of the dream._

 _Sin exists because I'm giving up._

 _Punishment exists because I want things too much._

 _I'll leave everything behind and travel, keep traveling through the cycle._

 _If tomorrow comes, will I be able to smile?_

 _Will I be able to smile like I did on that day?_

 _I wish, I keep wishing._

 _That not one thing will be lost._

ooOOOoo

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you are having a wonderful Christmas and a happy New Year. I won't be able to write too much since my family is coming over for Christmas dinner on Frieday and Saturday so i hope that you all will understand but i promise that i will write as much as i can.

I love you guys so much! Bye 3


	21. Chapter 20

Season 2 Episode 11.

ooOOOoo

 _In cases such as these I'd like a hand._

 _Don't wake me up without a master plan._

 _With sight and sound becoming fragile, don't you understand?_

 _When things that once were beautiful are bland._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time._

 _For this head of mine, haven for us._

 _In truth, there is no better place to be._

 _Than falling out of darkness still to see._

 _Without a premonition, could you tell me where we stand?_

 _I'd hate to lose this light before we land._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time._

 _For this head of mine, haven for us._

 _Before we let euphoria convince us we are free, remind us how we used to feel before when life was real._

 _And when I feel like, I can feel once again._

 _Let me stay a while._

 _Soak it in a while._

 _If we can hold on, we can fix what is wrong._

 _Buy a little time, for this head of mine._

 _Haven for us._

ooOOOoo

Jennifer smiled as she hummed a song while braiding half of her hair into her braided pigtails but was missing a ribbon to tie the other half.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

She turned and saw Xavier playfully smirking as he moved the red ribbon like it was a bell that was hanging from a cord.

The princess rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, intending to not give into his little game.

"Just give me the ribbon Xavier or I'll, I'll make you give it back"

The prince only reacted with mild amusement at the fairy's attempt to be tough.

Her eyebrows pointed downwards as she stomped towards him with purpose and was going to take it but he moved his hand more up.

"Come on, give it!"

"Not until you kiss me!"

She shook her head as she kept on stepping forwards while he was stepping backward however, they did not realize that they were heading straight for the terrace.

They screamed in surprise when they fell off and into the water, however, that only gave Jenny the chance to finally get her ribbon back but Xavier grabbed both of her shoulders and gave her a long, passionate kiss that he wanted so badly.

The princess coughed and gasped for air as they came up the surface and shook her head to get the excess water out of her hair before tying the other half into a braid.

"No hard feelings right Snowflake?"

She pretended to smile as she put her hands on her hips, making him think that she was gonna kiss him then leaned forward and blew frost on his face and pushed him in the water before swimming back to the shore.

Lucy flew to the prince to give him a helping hand, which he took immensely but quickly heard Jennifer scream as she smashed through the wall and onto the sand.

"JENNIFER!"

They immediately went to her side and tried to find out what happened to her. The fairy had bruises some of which were bleeding and scratches all over her and parts of her swimsuit was torn in a few places.

They looked up to see Nancy floating above them with a big smirk plastered on her face with her sisters doing the same thing and not to mention they have their Gloomix's.

She threw an aqua bomb at Xavier who quickly dodged out of the way before it could hurt him and slashed through two of them before throwing one of his explosive beads at the water witch.

He smiled as the others arrived just in time. "Take care of Jennifer, we'll deal with this!"

The fairies flew up to their level and attacked the three witches with all their might.

Dalilah blew a kiss to Pandora which paralyzed her, giving the fairy the chance to follow it all up with another attack.

Finally, the ice and snow fairy slowly opened her eyes but her hearing was muffled from the battle that was going on around her so she tried to speak but found that her lips couldn't move so she moved her left hand upwards and it was caught by Xavier who held it tightly with his hands.

His worried and scared face was enough to make even the strongest person feel very uncomfortable.

The prince was filled rage, strong indestructible rage for the evil witch that did this to his love.

He pulled his katana from its sheath and walked over to the witch who was still fighting the other fairies and grabbed her ankle tightly before using his momentum to slam her down on the sand.

"Why you…!" Nancy's face turned from angry to pure terror when she saw Xavier's eyes had only anger in them.

He slashed her left cheek, then her arms then her stomach and every place that he could slash at.

The others looked at the prince in complete and utter shock and could only see as the once strong witch screamed for help.

"Xavier, you're going to kill her man!"

The other specialists ran over to their best friend and tried in vain to stop him but that only made things worse so there was only one who could snap him out of it.

Jennifer slowly got up and was able to move despite the pain still coursing through her body and quickly moved towards him.

"X… XAVIER! Xavier, you must stop! Please, please for me, damn it, stop!"

She shot an icy blast at his wrist, making the katana fly out of his hand and land on top of the Terrance that she was thrown out of.

The prince stared at the fallen bloody witch and at his bloody, shaky hands then back at Nancy then at his hands repeatedly. Tears fell down his face as he collapsed on the sand and cried like he was a kid again.

Jennifer got down on her knees and held Xavier close while gently rocking him back and forth and didn't care or want to see that Pandora and Acacia teleported their injured sister away to Cloud Tower while the others let them get their privacy.

"Shh, it's alright Xavier, I'm here I'm right here, shh." She said gently as tears started to run down her own face but for his comfort, Jenny decided to sing him a lullaby.

Taking a deep breath, she started.

 _Deep in the meadow, under the willow._

 _A bed of grass, a soft green pillow._

 _Lay down your head, close your eyes, and when they open the sun will rise._

 _Here it's safe, and here it's warm._

 _Here, the daisies guard you, from every harm._

 _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true._

 _Here is the place where I love you._

 _Deep in the meadow, hidden far away, a cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray._

 _Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay._

 _Then again it's morning, they'll wash away._

 _Here it's safe, and here it's warm.a_

 _Here the daisies guard you, from every harm._

 _Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true._

 _Here is the place, where I love you._

 _Here is the place, where I love you._

Jennifer smiled when Xavier stopped crying and fell asleep in her arms; she kissed the top of his head then rested her chin on him while looking at the late afternoon sun.

Xavier groaned as he opened his eyes and saw Lucy sitting on the other side of the bed with him.

"Jennifer, his okay, his waking up!"

The princess quickly got up from her chair and hugged him while giving him tons of kisses all over his face.

Lucy and Xavier both laughed at the fairy's gesture, especially Xavier who found it very sweet.

"Okay, okay! Snowflake, I… I love you so much too… Come on that's too much love!"

When Jennifer, pulled back Xavier's entire face was literally covered in pink lipstick stains but she did not care and lovingly stroked his hair.

Xavier smiled and held her hand in his. "Snowflake… thank you,"

"For what?"

"For being there for me when I needed you the most,"

Jenny smiled again while shaking her head from side to side and held Lucy's hand too then they joined in an embrace together.

'I love you Snowflake, I really, really do.'

ooOOOoo

 _I sprinkle earth on your corpse even if it is forbidden._

 _In the happiness of that pure gaze there was an allure that couldn't be hidden._

 _Why is there sin?_

 _Why is there punishment?_

 _The points of the bones are too white._

 _They called me to the eternal darkness._

 _I can see it all clearly but it soon fades away._

 _I lock up your memories even if the lock is damaged._

 _At the bottom of that mad love, there was an impulse that could not be repressed._

 _While gathering up the pieces I was waiting for the end of the dream._

 _Sin exists because I'm giving up._

 _Punishment exists because I want things too much._

 _I'll leave everything behind and travel, keep traveling through the cycle._

 _If tomorrow comes, will I be able to smile?_

 _Will I be able to smile like I did on that day?_

 _I wish I keep wishing._

 _That not one thing will be lost._

ooOOOoo

Season 2 is finally put to rest, does the happy dance! ^_^

Now I can focus on Season 3 and improve the rest of my characters and so be prepared for it.

If there is any mistakes that need to be fixed then please tell me and I'll fix them as soon as possible.

I love you all!


	22. Chapter 21

Season 3 Episode 1.

ooOOOoo

 _Long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says, "Do you believe a world of happy endings?"_

 _Even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you closer to a special place within your Neverever…_

 _I woke up, to the sound of a siren pounding at my eardrum, and stifle my scream to death._

 _Yet unaware of what awaits me, I hold onto nothing but the sound of my heartbeat and fall into the trap of reality._

 _I'll have no regrets._

 _Gazing at the piled up, torn to shreds, images of my future, I halt my breath, and the rusted needle of my memories, goes round and round, inside my head._

 _As I close my eyes, there aren't even any traces left behind, no sounds leaking out, no destination to be headed to I know this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Even as we speak – your afterimage comes to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With our past scars left unhealed, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've longed for._

 _Words, piercing right through me, like a wandering knife, go and make fun of my suffering._

 _Helplessly gulping down my trembling voice, I'm falling into the trap of solitude._

 _Stumbling onto my footsteps, I lose my sense of existence._

 _Standing on this tear-stained tragic stage, inside my heart, it's insanely, unsteadily clamoring._

 _As I take your hand, I'm escaping it all; the memories lying within my heart are fading I know that this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Tomorrow as well, your afterimage will come to mind will come to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With this twisted world I jumped into, still on-going, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've longed for._

 _As I wake up, like a trace of a faded dream, sunlight comes flooding in, covering the back of my eyelids._

 _And just when I think everything's come true, once again, I find myself falling._

 _As I close my eyes, there aren't even any traces left behind, no sounds leaking out, no destination to be headed to I know that this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Even as we speak – your afterimage comes to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With our past scars left unhealed, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've_ _longed for._

The Lifeix were glad to be back at Alfea after their long trip away plus they were going to learn about their next fairy stage, Enchantix.

Except for Jennifer, who was too busy worrying about Xavier since he had nightmares about that horrible day and didn't feel like going to classes so she asked both Faragonda and Saladin if he could stay with her and have her work brought to her room until the nightmares faded and luckily, they said yes.

Xavier walked outside to the balcony to get some fresh air and saw the other fairies below him talking and relaxing. "You're getting some fresh air too?"

The prince smiled as he turned around to see that Jennifer stood in the doorway with a smile on her face as well before joining him.

"Yeah, I guess I am… How come you're not with the others?"

"Cause I don't feel like it at the moment but later I might."

Xavier frowned at the answer, he felt bad about keeping Jennifer away from her friends even though the princess told him time and time again that she didn't mind it but he wasn't a fool and knew that his snowflake had to spend time with her friends so he told her that she was going to hang out with them.

"But, but-"

"No buts, you're going to hang out with them this afternoon, The Gluttonous Prince's orders!"

He smiled proudly with his hands on his hips, knowing that the princess had no choice but to listen. She rolled her eyes and sighed before giving him a hug but there was one more thing that she wanted to do for him.

She told him to close his eyes while making him something special. The princess waved her hands in the air and swirling frost appeared in front of her until they formed into his gift.

"Okay… you can open your eyes now"

The prince's eyes widened with shock as he stared at the gift in wonder, it was a beautiful music box locket.

The music locket was also hung on a chain so that he could wrap it around his wrist if he wanted to.

The locket was silvery-blue, perfectly round and had a perfect rose carved into it.

"Oh, Snowflake… It's, it's beautiful… thank you,"

Jennifer smiled while nodding her head. "Your very welcome, here open it."

The prince took it carefully to not damage it then turned the handle up from the back and smiled from ear to ear when the locket opened to reveal the song Moonlight Sonata.

"My favorite song, Snowflake, how did you know?"

"Uh, lucky guess I guess." Jennifer murmured, rubbing the back of her neck unconsciously. Taking the chain, she wrapped it around his left wrist and smiled when it fitted him perfectly then told him goodbye before heading back inside to get started on her work.

"The highest stage for a fairy is Enchantix."

Professor Palladium walked back and forth in front of his desk as he explained the form to the others in the class.

"You can obtain it when you sacrifice yourselves to save someone from your home world and after receiving it, a fairy becomes the guardian fairy of her home world."

Luna and the others were so amazed as they could finally be true fairies and save the Magic Dimension just like the Winx Club a, long time ago.

The cobbler, however, couldn't help but think that something more dangerous was lurking around, even more, dangerous than the Sorcerix Club.

"Luna, what's wrong?"

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Leliana whisper her name. Shaking her head, Luna whispered to her that she had a bad feeling but told her to not worry about it so that is what she did.

After class was over, Leliana went to the schools café to take a break but was surprised when Jennifer was sitting on the stage with a glass of pineapple smoothie sitting beside her.

"Jennifer, what are you doing here?"

The princess smiled and patted the empty space beside her; kindly taking the offer, she signaled to the male bartender to fix her a glass of Lipton tea.

"Well Xavier, ordered me to-"

"Wait, wait!" Leliana shook her hands to stop the ice and snow fairy, as she could scarcely believe it.

"Xavier actually ordered you to spend time with us?"

She nodded her head before taking another swig of her pineapple smoothie and told Leah that she made Xavier feel better by making him a musical locket.

Leliana smiled and turned forward to see that the others were just arriving, Jennifer waved to them with a happy smile on her face.

The others joined with the pair while ordering drinks for themselves as well. "It's wonderful to see you out, Jennifer,"

"I know I'm happy to be out as well since Xavier ordered me too."

They all looked at her except for Leliana who already knew about it before laughing.

The princess felt ashamed and embarrassed since she thought that they were all laughing at her but Leah calmed her nerves and told her not to take the laughing so bad.

"Thank you… I'm being a baby aren't I?"

"No you just feel like that, that's all," She smiled and gently punched her in the shoulder with the princess returning the smile as well.

Jennifer held Xavier close to her chest as they slept but she was only in a light sleep so she could quickly wake up when Xavier had his nightmare again.

His left arm was around her waist while his other one was under his pillow.

The princess quickly opened her eyes when she heard the prince moaning in his sleep and thought, that he was having another nightmare until he kissed in between her breasts.

She blushed and gently shook him awake. "Xavier, you kissed-"

"I, I I'm sorry snowflake, I thought that I was dreaming."

He turned his head away as he felt bad about it but at the same time, he enjoyed it and knew that Jenny enjoyed it too.

He looked back at her and loved the way the moonlight illuminated her face and her beautiful loose waist-length hair, biting his lower lip he grabbed a part of her hair and placed a kiss on it.

"I want you to be mine forever…"

The prince untied her nightgown so the upper part of her body and indigo bra was visible. "But I also want your heart, your body, and your soul to be all mine as well."

Zave touched the top of her shoulders and smiled sweetly at the princess.

"Xavier I, I don't know if I'm ready yet."

Taking the hint, he nodded his head and wrapped the blanket around her then tapped her nose.

"I don't want you to do anything that you don't wanna do okay? I'll wait for as long as you want me too."

Jennifer smiled again and nodded her head before kissing him on his cheek but, she blushed as she told him to take off his pajama shirt.

He raised a cocky eyebrow at her, while also smirking, but it made the fairy's whole face turn red from shyness.

"You're just saying that so you could look at my abs, aren't you?"

She shook her head but Xavier didn't buy it so he played along and as soon as he did he pulled her into a kiss while slowly moving his hand down her spine.

Jennifer shuddered and moaned when they pulled back; a line of saliva connected their parted mouths.

"Good night Snowflake,"

They smiled at each other before going back to their positions on the bed just like before, their smiles never fading.

ooOOOoo

 _At the edges of my recollection, the distant promise that continues for eternity sways silently._

 _Destroy the Transient World that is drenched in sadness._

 _Changing out my despair for loneliness, I raised it with love, all alone, until the day I met you._

 _Come to this place, and let us overlap our hearts._

 _I will take out your thorns._

 _I play to the future that has crumbled to ruin._

 _Pick up your yell, and let us share a kiss._

 _The little bird that was betrayed by love continued to wonder, searching for a birdcage._

 _She locked up her emotions even though there was no key._

 _As if caring for an open wound with love, I buried it deeply within the earth._

 _In your poison, in the temperature of your hand, my heart is drowning in a feverish feeling._

 _Come to this place._

 _Even on days when everything is empty and is swallowed by ruin, I want to count you._

 _In order to yell now, I fly._

 _In order to sing a song of love._

 _If I lose my feverish feeling, and fall to the ground, then pick up my shell with both your hands._

" _If you throw off the feeling, transient world, you should be able to fly, even if you are alone."_

 _Come to this place, and let us overlap our hearts._

 _I will take out your thorns._

 _In the rain of big drops that wets your face, as if the needle of time has_ _stopped, let us share a kiss._

ooOOOoo

Finally, the first episode of Season 3 out and I'm really happy with the way that it turned out.

I know that I teased you all about Jennifer and Xavier making love once again but trust me they will do it soon I promise.

Anyway, I know that this story might seem boring since there's not a lot really going on but believe me that when the new villains show up to cause trouble in this Season and the other Seasons things will get messy!

I really want you guys to think about what my fairies Enchantix's will look like so remember their powers well.

Jennifer is the fairy of Ice and Snow.

Luna is the fairy of Darkness/Shadows and Illusions/Hypnosis.

Li Ming is the fairy of Lightning and Tornados.

Calliope is the fairy of Gemstones and Rocks.

Becky is the fairy of Art and Paint.

Leliana is the fairy of Outer Space and finally, Akemi is the fairy of Sweets.

I love you guys and keep on reading! 3


	23. Chapter 22

Season 3 Episode 2.

ooOOOoo

 _Long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says, "Do you believe a world of happy endings?"_

 _Even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you closer to a special place within your Neverever…_

 _I woke up, to the sound of a siren pounding at my eardrum, and stifle my scream to death._

 _Yet unaware of what awaits me, I hold onto nothing but the sound of my heartbeat and fall into the trap of reality._

 _I'll have no regrets._

 _Gazing at the piled up, torn to shreds, images of my future, I halt my breath, and the rusted needle of my memories, goes round and round, inside my head._

 _As I close my eyes, there aren't even any traces left behind, no sounds leaking out, no destination to be headed to I know this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Even as we speak – your afterimage comes to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With our past scars left unhealed, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've longed for._

 _Words, piercing right through me, like a wandering knife, go and make fun of my suffering._

 _Helplessly gulping down my trembling voice, I'm falling into the trap of solitude._

 _Stumbling onto my footsteps, I lose my sense of existence._

 _Standing on this tear-stained tragic stage, inside my heart, it's insanely, unsteadily clamoring._

 _As I take your hand, I'm escaping it all; the memories lying within my heart are fading I know that this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Tomorrow as well, your afterimage will come to mind will come to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With this twisted world I jumped into, still on-going, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've longed for._

 _As I wake up, like a trace of a faded dream, sunlight comes flooding in, covering the back of my eyelids._

 _And just when I think everything's come true, once again, I find myself falling._

 _As I close my eyes, there aren't even any traces left behind, no sounds leaking out, no destination to be headed to I know that this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Even as we speak – your afterimage comes to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With our past scars left unhealed, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've_ _longed for._

ooOOOoo

Luna quickly ran through the halls of her home, her eyes were puffy from crying and her face was stained with her dried tears.

In her right hand was wrinkled and damaged note that said.

 _Princess Luna your older brother Prince Ali has been sentenced to death by decapitation for the murder of a villager._

 _Everything will begin at sunset so you had better hurry… Aadhaya._

Truthfully she had thought it was a joke by one of the witches at Cloud Tower but when she read the name out to Faragonda and she said that it wasn't one of the students, Luna knew that she had to hurry.

Memories, happy memories of herself and her big brother played in the cobbler's mind which seemed to block out her heartbeat that was going faster every second that passed by.

"NOOOOOOO!" Luna's voice echoed throughout the courtyard as she stood before them all in her Winx form.

Everyone gasped as they all saw their Princess, even the executer stopped who had the blade in mere inches to the prince's neck.

"Mother, father how could you let this happen?! Ali would never, ever murder someone!"

Her anger seemed to spit in their faces but they stood their ground. "Luna we know that Ali did commit the k-"

"HE WAS FRAMED!"

She threw the crumbled paper at their feet and flew over to her brother; she picked the locks with one of her tacks and helped him up with a smile, which Ali returned but something amazing happened.

They all looked at their princess in wonder and amazement as she transformed in front of their eyes.

"Beautiful,"

"Little sis finally went to her Enchantix stage."

She smiled and hugged her big brother again while holding his hand. King Reza and Queen Yasmin hugged their son and apologized for being so wrong lucky he forgave them and Lulu did too.

The cobbler had the duty of protecting her realm from evil forces so she did so but for a little while since she missed her friends very much.

Li Ming and the others sat down on the grass with black tea in their hands. "Ping, what's this tea called again?"

"It's called Lapsang souchong,"

Calliope nodded her head and took another swig of it; she could tell that it had a smoky flavor to it because the Lapsang leaves are traditionally smoke-dried over pinewood fires.

"Did you guys hear that Luna got her Enchantix powers recently?"

"She did, that's amazing!" Leliana happily congratulated but felt sad since they all will not see her for some time and Akins would miss her most of all.

"I'm going to miss our Cobbler,"

"We all are Ai,"

They all nodded their heads in sadness but continued to enjoy the day nonetheless.

For the rest of the day, Becky decided to paint a picture about a crystal no, a pink quartz chandelier with added diamonds hanging down from it with showed off beautiful light from every angle.

She smiled when adding things here and there while also making sure to take her time to finish her masterpiece.

When it was done, the paint fairy hung it up in her room and gave herself a pat on the back.

"Not bad, not bad at all Bex," Ritchie said while he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Thanks, hey where's Alice?"

"Akemi's teaching her how to make white chocolate strawberry tiramisu"

She laughed when she heard Ritchie's stomach growl and turned to see that he was blushing with his head down in embarrassment. "It's not funny! I didn't have breakfast yet,"

Bex shook her head and grabbed his hand before pulling him out to the hall and into the cafeteria to get some food.

They had scrambled eggs with goat cheese and oven roasted asparagus on top, the eggs were so soft and fluffy while the asparagus was tender but still crisp.

The paint fairy looked up to see that Rich was smacking his food so loud that Akemi and Alice heard him all the way in the kitchen.

"Jesus, can you be any louder?"

He swallowed the eggs and stuck his tongue out to tease her but he wasn't prepared when she poked him in the eyes with her first and middle fingers while Alice and Becky just laughed their butts off as the two continued to fight.

Griselda heard the commotion and headed inside to see what it was. "HAY! Hay, break it up!" She went in between them and held them by their ears so they wouldn't attack each other anymore.

"He started it!"

"No, she did!"

"Anata no makezugirai!"

"Bicho raro!"

"ENOUGH!"

They stopped but they glared at one another while Becky and Alice stopped laughing as well, Griselda could be really scary when she wanted too. She told them to apologize, which they didn't want to do at first but when the Head of Discipline shot them both a glare of her own they immediately said sorry.

"Gomen'nasai"

"Está bien"

Griselda sighed and let their ears go then told them to not fight anymore since they are supposed to work together, knowing that she was right they shook their hands in agreement then watched as the old women took her leave.

Calliope saw the old women walk past her and wondered what had happened, when she entered the cafeteria the gemstone and rock fairy got her answer from Becky.

"Before you saying anything, yes these two got into a huge fight and yes they made up"

Popi bit her lower lip to keep herself from laughing and just marched back the other way, while she was out of earshot she let out the laugh that she held in before. 'They act like brother and sister!'

Jennifer decided to write more storybooks since Xavier liked them so much and she knew that her daughter would love them as well so that's what she did.

She sat on her bed with her bare legs crossed and started to write.

The title was called The Goat Sisters.

 _Little sister wrote a letter, bah bah._

 _Big sister munched it up, bah bah._

 _Little sister studied her notes, bah bah._

 _Little sister wanted to read big sister the letter, so she fetched it from her sister's stomach._

 _But with big sister dead in a pool of amber blood, who is there to read the letter to? Bah bah._

 _Even "true love" is quickly shredded by conflict._

With one book finished, she wrote the next one.

This one was called The Rag Princess or The Rag Princess Sews.

 _Once upon a time, there was a girl who sewed rags, day in, day out._

 _The stench of the rags seeped into her clothes._

 _Her stepsisters wore beautiful dresses and went to the ball._

 _The girl stayed at home and her jealousy festered._

 _One day, a fairy godmother came, cast a spell on the girl, and said, "Sew yourself an ash-grey dress. Then, you can go to the ball like your stepsisters!"_

 _The girl patched together the sooty rags, and that's how she became the Rag Princess._

 _A very stinky Princess indeed._

 _She stunk up the whole town, in fact._

 _No girl who stunk so would be allowed into the ball._

 _I'll make that girl wear this awful dress myself!_

 _And thus, the Rag Princess and the girl in the rag dress became play pals._

Jennifer smiled when she felt strong arms wrapped around her shoulders to her breasts but it was nothing seductive about it. "Hello you,"

"Hay you… what are you doing?"

Xavier closed his eyes as he buried his face into the nape of her neck and breathed in her wonderful scent.

"Mmm, writing new stories since you like them so much"

She giggled when he placed a kiss on the side of her neck and blushed when he licked it.

He somewhat smirked smugly as he took the Rag Princess storybook out of her hands and began to read it.

The Gluttonous Prince looked at the story with stars in his eyes as he read the words and smiled at the pictures that she drew.

The Princess smiled and laid her head down on his chest while wrapping her arm around his stomach, the Prince blushed when he saw her smiling with her eyes closed.

"What are you thinking about my Snowflake?" He smirked when the fairy shivered at her nickname especially when he whispered it in her ear.

"Nothing, I was wondering who's going to get their Enchantix next"

Xavier wondered that too but it was too early to say, even though it made him somewhat excited to know at the same time.

ooOOOoo

 _At the edges of my recollection, the distant promise that continues for eternity sways silently._

 _Destroy the Transient World that is drenched in sadness._

 _Changing out my despair for loneliness, I raised it with love, all alone, until the day I met you._

 _Come to this place, and let us overlap our hearts._

 _I will take out your thorns._

 _I play to the future that has crumbled to ruin._

 _Pick up your yell, and let us share a kiss._

 _The little bird that was betrayed by love continued to wonder, searching for a birdcage._

 _She locked up her emotions even though there was no key._

 _As if caring for an open wound with love, I buried it deeply within the earth._

 _In your poison, in the temperature of your hand, my heart is drowning in a feverish feeling._

 _Come to this place._

 _Even on days when everything is empty, and is swallowed by ruin, I want to count you._

 _In order to yell now, I fly._

 _In order to sing a song of love._

 _If I lose my feverish feeling, and fall to the ground, then pick up my shell with both your hands._

" _If you throw off the feeling, transient world, you should be able to fly, even if you are alone."_

 _Come to this place, and let us overlap our hearts._

 _I will take out your thorns._

 _In the rain of big drops that wets your face, as if the needle of time has_ _stopped, let us share a kiss._

ooOOOoo

As some of you might not know, I love the Three Stooges so I just had to include their slapstick in this one!

I hope that all of you have a wonderful day my dear readers.


	24. Chapter 23

Season 3 Episode 3.

ooOOOoo

 _Long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says, "Do you believe a world of happy endings?"_

 _Even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you closer to a special place within your Neverever…_

 _I woke up, to the sound of a siren pounding at my eardrum, and stifle my scream to death._

 _Yet unaware of what awaits me, I hold onto nothing but the sound of my heartbeat, and fall into the trap of reality._

 _I'll have no regrets._

 _Gazing at the piled up, torn to shreds, images of my future, I halt my breath, and the rusted needle of my memories, goes round and round, inside my head._

 _As I close my eyes, there aren't even any traces left behind, no sounds leaking out, no destination to be headed to I know this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Even as we speak – your afterimage comes to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With our past scars left unhealed, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've longed for._

 _Words, piercing right through me, like a wandering knife, go and make fun of my suffering._

 _Helplessly gulping down my trembling voice, I'm falling into the trap of solitude._

 _Stumbling onto my footsteps, I lose my sense of existence._

 _Standing on this tear-stained tragic stage, inside my heart, it's insanely, unsteadily clamoring._

 _As I take your hand, I'm escaping it all; the memories lying within my heart are fading I know that this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Tomorrow as well, your afterimage will come to mind will come to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With this twisted world I jumped into, still on-going, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've longed for._

 _As I wake up, like a trace of a faded dream, sunlight comes flooding in, covering the back of my eyelids._

 _And just when I think everything's come true, once again, I find myself falling._

 _As I close my eyes, there aren't even any traces left behind, no sounds leaking out, no destination to be headed to I know that this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Even as we speak – your afterimage comes to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With our past scars left unhealed, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've_ _longed for._

ooOOOoo

Deep in a valley of rocks, there was a Dark Grotto that no human could ever get too and hidden inside it held five dark fairies that controlled Spirits, Earth, Air, Stars and Fire.

The Leader, Roksana ruled the Dark Grotto with an iron fist and if any of her fairies failed in their missions they would be locked away in the deepest part of the Grotto for a few days or even months but the fairies were not scared since they have gotten used to the darkness.

"Aadhaya, you have failed… go back into the darkness"

The fairy nodded her head and sighed as she walked further and further away from the light.

Roksana stared coldly at the others but they showed nether fear or sadness and just waited for one of them to be called next.

"Arwen, you have a new mission" She nodded her head and walked outside but made sure to shield her eyes from the bright sun.

Li Ming and the others stared at Jennifer in both amusement and sympathy, amusement since drool was coming out of her mouth and onto the table and sympathy since they knew that she wasn't getting much sleep.

It was in the afternoon as well.

"You who, Jenny darling? It's time to wake up," Calliope poked her in the head but Jenny moved her head to the other side and continued to go to drool. "Zavy, I already read you the Clover Field story all… ready"

She yawned and moaned while trying to block out the voices that were talking to her in her dream. "Xavier I love you… too"

The girls quietly laughed when the Princess talked in her sleep and tried another tactic, Dalilah cracked her knuckles, making everyone think that she was going to hit her but in reality.

She screamed in her ear.

It was so loud that Jennifer screamed and fell off the bench to the floor; she placed a hand over her pounding heart and stared at Dalilah and the others in surprise. "W-What the hell is your problem!?"

Her voice was shaky as she tried to control her breathing, and once it was under control she stood up and angrily glared at them while rubbing her ass.

Dalilah shrugged her shoulders and said she was sorry while helping her up but the Princess was kind of mad even though the love fairy didn't mean to almost break her eardrum.

Jenny was glad that there wasn't ringing in her ear but gasped when she remembered something important. "Oh man I forgot that Xavier told me that his parents are having a formal dinner tonight!"

She waved them goodbye and quickly ran back to the dorm room to get ready. Xavier crossed his legs, rested his head on top of his hands, and watched as Jennifer ran around gathering her dress to put on as well as her make-up and jewelry.

The Prince smirked whenever the Princess stumbled or nearly tripped on something. When he let out a snicker, Cookie would glare at him playfully as she set everything up.

"Don't worry I won't look" Jenny blushed when she remembered a couple of nights ago that he told her that she wanted to be his forever. "Actually, I wouldn't mind it if you did look"

Her whole face turned as red as an apple when she said those words and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment but Zave just shook his head and pulled her hands away before kissing her on the lips then let her get dressed.

He looked at her when she took off her white heeled boots first and putted them to the side then her pinafore dress then her blouse and finally, her jewelry.

The Gluttonous Prince breathed out slowly when she was wearing nothing but her white bra and panties and wanted nothing more than to tear them off and make love to her on the bed. "Fuck,"

"What's wrong?" She said worryingly when his right leg was moving up and down fast, which is a sign of nervousness.

"I… I really want to rip those off you and have sex with you Snowflake"

His voice was both calm and serious but she could tell that he was doing his best to not do it since he promised her that he would wait even though it's not the first time that he had seen her like this.

She walked up to him and grabbed his hands then moved them to her breasts and moaned when he gently squeezed them.

Xavier looked up at her to meet her dark red eyes as he brushed his thumbs over her covered nipples, he couldn't believe that she was letting him touch her like this.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jenny shook her head with her eyes closed and let him touch her breasts some more.

She felt herself getting wet as he gently pinched her nipples but when his hands went lower she bit her lip and sat in between his legs on either side and lifted her head up so he could kiss her neck.

They both blushed as he bit down on the fairy's pale, flawless neck. "X-Xavier… what's, what's happening?"

He felt her body tense and she started to shake but held her close and slowly rubbed her back. "Shh, it's alright Jennifer, I'm here I'm right here, shh."

Those were the same words that the Princess used when she was comforting him, and now he was comforting her with it.

He moved down and dipped his hand inside of her panties, feeling a small patch of hair then went lower until he touched her _there._

"Xavier!" She gasped when his finger touched her sensitive clit and dug her nails into his bare back when he moved his finger in circles.

He was almost, almost going to make his Snowflake cum if it wasn't for the damn knock on the door interrupting them.

"Y… Yes? W-who is it?"

Her voice was breathless as she turned her head to the side but pouted when her snow king pulled his hand away which made the Prince smirk smugly before letting her get off of him.

She conjured a towel made of ice to make it seem like she just got out of the shower and opened her door to see Li on the other side of it. "Oh, Ling it was just you! Is there something wrong?"

"Uh…" The worrier glanced passed her and saw that Jennifer's clothes were on the floor while Xavier was shirtless with the fairy's clothes on the floor except for her jewelry. "I, um n-no I was just checking up on you two that's all but please try to hurry up because the dinner is at 6 pm"

Cookie nodded her head and closed the door to finally get dressed but never forgot about their moment.

Everyone arrived at Xavier's home and they all looked at it in wonder and amazement, colorful fireworks were launched into the star-filled night sky taking different shapes such as hearts, birds, and Jennifer's favorite, roses, as well as stars Etc.

"Your home is great man"

"Thanks, but I wonder where my parents are? Hmm"

He looked around the huge crowd of guests and found them on the other side of the long white marble dining table. The Gluttonous Prince waved to his parents and smiled when they hugged him, while the other Specialists bowed in respect and the fairies curtsied.

"So which one of you have taken our son as a suitor?"

Jennifer stepped up and curtsied again. "It is I your Highness I am the Princess and Priestess of Materia and heir to its throne"

Xavier hoped that his parents would accept her just as much as he did and smiled happily when they gave her their full blessing. She smiled as she excused herself from their presence then joined her king for a dance.

ooOOOoo

 _Girl you are to me all that a women should be and I dedicate my life to you always._

 _The love like yours is grand it must have been sent from up above and I know you'll stay this way for always._

 _And we both know that our love will grow and forever_ _it will be "You and me"._

 _You're like the sun, chasing all of the rain away._

 _When you come around you bring brighter days._

 _You're the perfect one for me and you will forever be and I will love you so for always…_

 _Come with me my sweet let's go make a family and they will bring us joy for always._

 _Oh, boy I love you so. I can't find enough ways to let you know but you can be sure Lord knows for always._

 _And we both know that our love will grow and forever it will be "You and me"._

 _You're like the sun, chasing all of the rain away._

 _When you come around you bring brighter days._

 _You're the perfect one for me, and you forever will be, and I will love you so for always._

 _You're like the sun chasing all of the rain away._

 _When you come around you bring brighter days._

 _You're the perfect one for me, and you forever will be, and I will love you so for always._

 _I will love you so for always…_

When the music stopped playing, the fairies and specialists leaned in close to each other and kissed one another passionately then pulled back with smiles on their faces.

Xavier looked down at the star-flower pendent and tapped the center with his finger before gently pulling the necklace, bringing Jennifer's lips up to his.

"I love you,"

"I love you too"

However, their happy moment was interrupted when they heard an ear-piercing scream.

"EMPRESS TAI FANG!"

Li Ming screamed as she held her mother in her arms, her beautiful long red dress stained with Tai Fang's blood. She cried when she saw that a dagger pierced her upper back, where her heart was.

The others cried and held onto one another when they saw the dying Empress and wanted to help her so badly but, there was nothing that they could do for her except look on. "Who did this!?"

Ping looked shouted loudly at the huge crowd with fresh tears falling down her cheeks, carefully examining them to see if any of them had any daggers in their hands and if they did, well they were going to experience the storm Princess's fury.

She looked down when her mother coughed up blood and weakly smiled at her daughter while holding onto her hand that was on her wound.

"We are worrier's Li we do not live by revenge or anger,"

"I know mom, I know."

Tai Fang whiped her mouth with the back of her hand but coughed up blood again. "Doctor! G-Get the Empress a doctor!"

Calliope said to one of the guards but he sadly shook his head from side to side and frowned. "It's too late, she'll be dead in a few minutes"

She buried her face in her hands as she cried a second time, with the others crying a second time too; they all fell on their knees, mourning.

The storm princess rested her forehead on her mother's while still holding her close to her own body until she went limp. Dark clouds hovered over everyone while loud thunder was heard everywhere while the rain seemed to mourn with everyone.

Ming laid her mother on the ground, stood up, searched the crowd one more time, and caught a shadow moving to the thick trees.

"Rest now my friend, I'm going to get that black cat - Magic Winx!"

"Ping, wait! Damn it, come on girls lets transform"

They chased after their friend but it was hard because the rain made the mud dirty their shoes while their clothes and wings were soaked plus it was pitch black.

ooOOOoo

 _At the edges of my recollection, the distant promise that continues for eternity sways silently._

 _Destroy the Transient World that is drenched in sadness._

 _Changing out my despair for loneliness, I raised it with love, all alone, until the day I met you._

 _Come to this place, and let us overlap our hearts._

 _I will take out your thorns._

 _I play to the future that has crumbled to ruin._

 _Pick up your yell, and let us share a kiss._

 _The little bird that was betrayed by love continued to wonder, searching for a birdcage._

 _She locked up her emotions even though there was no key._

 _As if caring for an open wound with love, I buried it deeply within the earth._

 _In your poison, in the temperature of your hand, my heart is drowning in a feverish feeling._

 _Come to this place._

 _Even on days when everything is empty, and is swallowed by ruin, I want to count you._

 _In order to yell now, I fly._

 _In order to sing a song of love._

 _If I lose my feverish feeling, and fall to the ground, then pick up my shell with both your hands._

" _If you throw off the feeling, transient world, you should be able to fly, even if you are alone."_

 _Come to this place, and let us overlap our hearts._

 _I will take out your thorns._

 _In the rain of big drops that wets your face, as if the needle of time has_ _stopped, let us share a kiss._

ooOOOoo

Once again, I hope you all like it and the music that was here is called {Always} by Atlantic Starr.

I love you all my dear readers!


	25. Chapter 24

Season 3 Episode 4.

ooOOOoo

 _Long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says, "Do you believe a world of happy endings?"_

 _Even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you closer to a special place within your Neverever…_

 _I woke up, to the sound of a siren pounding at my eardrum, and stifle my scream to death._

 _Yet unaware of what awaits me, I hold onto nothing but the sound of my heartbeat, and fall into the trap of reality._

 _I'll have no regrets._

 _Gazing at the piled up, torn to shreds, images of my future, I halt my breath, and the rusted needle of my memories, goes round and round, inside my head._

 _As I close my eyes, there aren't even any traces left behind, no sounds leaking out, no destination to be headed to I know this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Even as we speak – your afterimage comes to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With our past scars left unhealed, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've longed for._

 _Words, piercing right through me, like a wandering knife, go and make fun of my suffering._

 _Helplessly gulping down my trembling voice, I'm falling into the trap of solitude._

 _Stumbling onto my footsteps, I lose my sense of existence._

 _Standing on this tear-stained tragic stage, inside my heart, it's insanely, unsteadily clamoring._

 _As I take your hand, I'm escaping it all; the memories lying within my heart are fading I know that this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Tomorrow as well, your afterimage will come to mind will come to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With this twisted world I jumped into, still on-going, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've longed for._

 _As I wake up, like a trace of a faded dream, sunlight comes flooding in, covering the back of my eyelids._

 _And just when I think everything's come true, once again, I find myself falling._

 _As I close my eyes, there aren't even any traces left behind, no sounds leaking out, no destination to be headed to I know that this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Even as we speak – your afterimage comes to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With our past scars left unhealed, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've_ _longed for._

ooOOOoo

"Where are you, you murder!?" Li yelled as she shot lightning at the trees, making them fall down and hoped that will reveal the location of the perpetrator.

"Your mother was nothing but a piece of trash but-" The dark fairy was caught off guard when a huge tornado cut through the forest, sending trees and debris flying everywhere so she quickly flew up to avoid it.

However, her eyes went wide when the tornado quickly disappeared to reveal that Li Ming was hiding it and she shot purple lightning at her stomach.

The dark fairy fell on the ground hard with a inside loud scream as the lightning coursed and cracked through her body, she shook violently while her breathing became raspy. "Up for more?"

Li Ming said with a happy child-like voice as she stood over Arwen before kneeling next to her with a smirk.

She summoned a dagger made of wind in her hand; it was sharp and could easily decapitate someone.

"Do you know what Chinese leaders do if they find out if one of their own killed the Emperor?"

She pressed the dagger to her cheek before continuing on. "They tie them to a wooden frame usually in a public place, and then a knife was used to methodically remove portions of the flesh from the body."

The dark fairy began to panic when Ping moved the dagger down to her throat and yelped when she cut a small line on the side, making small drops of blood go on the ground.

"At first his breasts and thighs then his limbs were gradually amputated, followed by ears, nose, and genitals over a long period of time,"

She screamed when Ping stomped on her hand, wanting to break the bones and fingers then cut her upper back then made a downward motion to make a {T} shape.

"Finally, the victim was decapitated or stabbed in the heart, eventually resulting in death"

Before Ping could do any more damage to her, Becky painted two steel-cuffed shackles that sprouted out of the ground to trap her hands while Akemi karate chopped her neck to bring the fairy on her knees.

"Let me go!" Ming spat as she tried to get out of the cuffs but they were stronger and for good measure, if she thought about using her spells to break out then they would be useless.

Nick tried to reason with her by saying that her mother would not want this but she cut him off by saying that she knows what her mother said but Ping does not care and that her murder deserves to be punished for it. Badly.

However, if she truly felt that way, the worrier bowed her head tearfully, fearing that she brought dishonor to her entire family and best friends but Nick didn't think so and hugged her before kissing her again then told Bex to let Ping go.

"Leave here and if you don't, I'll kill you"

The others were freaked out a little bit when Li Ming's voice turned like a happy kid however, they quickly shook it off.

Arwen glared at all of them but decided that going to the darkness was better than facing all of them at once so; she flew back to the Dark Grotto.

They all headed back to Xavier's home, Lily knelt down next to her mom and touched the wound, using all of her powers to heal it then when it was closed she placed a hand over her heart.

Everyone watched in amazement as purple lightning appeared on her hand, which seemed to go through the Empress's dress through her whole body and saw life returning.

"Thank God" The lightning and wind fairy smiled happily when the Empress opened her eyes.

Tai smiled up at her daughter but it faded when she saw her sad expression. "Mom I found the one who murdered you… I found her but now I don't know"

She looked at her daughter and sighed. "Help me up"

Ping did so carefully then sat face to face, listening, with everyone doing the same.

"You are a worrier of Henan. The Henan do not kill out of grief or anger."

"Yes… I know that…" The fairy's voice sounded understanding but the Empress knew that she still felt upset about herself so, she did what any mother would do, Tai hugged her and made her feel better.

The others smiled but didn't say anything to not ruin this beautiful moment.

When everything settled down, everyone went to the guest rooms that the king and queen gladly let them have for a few nights.

ooOOOoo

Li Ming stared out at the night sky from the big arched window; steam escaped her lips onto the glass but she quickly turned around when it showed a shadow walking forward.

"Damn, it's just me!" Nickolas held his hands up in mock defense and had a pretended shocked look on his face.

She smiled while shaking her head. "Don't do that again"

He lowered his hands and tenderly kissed her forehead then her lips. "I'm really proud of you Li,"

She tilted her head to the side then the other side, not quite understanding what he meant until it clicked in her brain.

Her face fell and she sat down on the purple silk sheet covered bed. "I wish you wouldn't, I almost killed another being… I almost became a murder"

Li Ming said and didn't sense that she was spilling heavy tears as she stared only at the floor.

Nick grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze then kissed her temple, her right cheek, her left cheek and then her lips.

That lifted her spirits up a bit but she still felt guilty about it and told him that she was tired, nodding his head he got in the blankets and held her in his arms, hoping to have good dreams.

ooOOOoo

Luna cleaned the sweat from her forehead and sighed in relief as she leaned against the palace gates to see that the last enemy was destroyed and gone for good this time.

"Princess Luna! Are you alright?"

One of the shadow people knelt next to her, holding a blood-stained Scimitar in his hand. She smiled and nodded her head. "Yes Ervin, I'm fine, I… I'm just tired that's all"

She looked at the battlefield with tired eyes. The monsters that attacked the palace were laying in a big bloody mess, their limbs were torn off while their heads were rolled off somewhere. The organs and intestines lay sprawled all over the place but the worst part about it was the smell, it got into the cobbler's skin and she tried her best to not throw up all over the place.

Luna's whole body was covered in blood as well as having cut marks and bruises on her arms and legs.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up and in bed, it was a long day."

She nodded her head and grabbed Ervin's hand then limped back inside, leaving the horrors behind her.

ooOOOoo

 _At the edges of my recollection, the distant promise that continues for eternity sways silently._

 _Destroy the Transient World that is drenched in sadness._

 _Changing out my despair for loneliness, I raised it with love, all alone, until the day I met you._

 _Come to this place, and let us overlap our hearts._

 _I will take out your thorns._

 _I play to the future that has crumbled to ruin._

 _Pick up your yell, and let us share a kiss._

 _The little bird that was betrayed by love continued to wonder, searching for a birdcage._

 _She locked up her emotions even though there was no key._

 _As if caring for an open wound with love, I buried it deeply within the earth._

 _In your poison, in the temperature of your hand, my heart is drowning in a feverish feeling._

 _Come to this place._

 _Even on days when everything is empty, and is swallowed by ruin, I want to count you._

 _In order to yell now, I fly._

 _In order to sing a song of love._

 _If I lose my feverish feeling, and fall to the ground, then pick up my shell with both your hands._

" _If you throw off the feeling, transient world, you should be able to fly, even if you are alone."_

 _Come to this place, and let us overlap our hearts._

 _I will take out your thorns._

 _In the rain of big drops that wets your face, as if the needle of time has_ _stopped, let us share a kiss._

ooOOOoo

Finally, Episode 4 is done and I'm so happy how it turned out and I hope all of you love it just as much!

If you guys want to know, this is how I imagine the Alfea fairies protect their home realm since it's not all about rainbows and bunnies, this is the real thing and I hope you all can agree.

Anyway, I hope you all really like it and stay tuned. L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	26. Chapter 25

Season 3 Episode 5.

ooOOOoo

 _Long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says, "Do you believe a world of happy endings?"_

 _Even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you closer to a special place within your Neverever…_

 _I woke up, to the sound of a siren pounding at my eardrum, and stifle my scream to death._

 _Yet unaware of what awaits me, I hold onto nothing but the sound of my heartbeat, and fall into the trap of reality._

 _I'll have no regrets._

 _Gazing at the piled up, torn to shreds, images of my future, I halt my breath, and the rusted needle of my memories, goes round and round, inside my head._

 _As I close my eyes, there aren't even any traces left behind, no sounds leaking out, no destination to be headed to I know this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Even as we speak – your afterimage comes to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With our past scars left unhealed, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've longed for._

 _Words, piercing right through me, like a wandering knife, go and make fun of my suffering._

 _Helplessly gulping down my trembling voice, I'm falling into the trap of solitude._

 _Stumbling onto my footsteps, I lose my sense of existence._

 _Standing on this tear-stained tragic stage, inside my heart, it's insanely, unsteadily clamoring._

 _As I take your hand, I'm escaping it all; the memories lying within my heart are fading I know that this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Tomorrow as well, your afterimage will come to mind will come to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With this twisted world I jumped into, still on-going, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've longed for._

 _As I wake up, like a trace of a faded dream, sunlight comes flooding in, covering the back of my eyelids._

 _And just when I think everything's come true, once again, I find myself falling._

 _As I close my eyes, there aren't even any traces left behind, no sounds leaking out, no destination to be headed to I know that this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Even as we speak – your afterimage comes to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With our past scars left unhealed, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've_ _longed for._

ooOOOoo

Jennifer and the girls explored Xavier's home, hoping to find secret passageways or maybe find a hidden alchemy room with many potions lining the shelves.

"So Jenny, are you going to tell us what happened in your room the other day?" Li Ming teased as she raised her eyebrow cockily with a smirk.

The others giggled as Jennifer grew red as an apple. It seems like their friend was going something quite interesting with the Prince.

"I-It's not like that… I-I mean it is, no I mean, just, just shut up Ping!"

Jenny crossed her arms over her chest and bowed her head slightly, wanting to avoid the question entirely but as always the Worrier pressed on.

"Still you two must have been going something really intimate since I last saw you with a towel on and Xavier with his shirt off."

Cookie's face turned even redder by the minute as Li continued to talk on and on about the two of them. "So? It wasn't like I was naked and for the record Ping keep your damn mouth shut!"

She felt bad for snapping at her friend like that but she really had no right to get into her own business like that and said sorry when she finally calmed down.

Ming said sorry as well and gave her a lightning rose as an apology, which she happily took since she loved roses very much.

They continued to explore the castle and found a room, which looked, like the throne room.

Two Thrones stand on a high imperial pedestal above the ground above the ground that is gracefully lead by several steps carpeted in velvet and has soft embroidered cushions upon it.

The chairs themselves are made of incredibly thick solid gold. Jennifer placed a hand on the velvet. It was so soft.

They turned around when the doors opened and curtsied when the Queen appeared.

"Please, girls you don't have to curtsy every time I enter a room."

They stood up straight and Jenny smiled when the Queen touched her pendant. "Xavier really loves you doesn't he?"

The fairy touched the petals with her first fingers and thumbs, blushing when she remembered when they went on their first date.

He gave her the necklace as a token of his love for her and how sweet and gentle it was when they kissed for the first time.

"Yes… he does, he loves me for who I am and he wouldn't have me any other way"

"Your right, I wouldn't." A huge smile appeared on her face when the love of her life entered the room and ran over to him filled with joy. They both fell on the floor but they didn't care and kissed each other.

"I love you…" The brunette muttered between kisses.

"I love you too." She pulled back from the kiss with an even bigger smile but it faded when she looked at the others.

They had smirks on their faces and even Marian had one, feeling embarrassed they quickly stood up and tried to not make fools of themselves.

Xavier motioned his head to the side and walked to the doors with Jennifer following behind him. 'He looks so serious about something… I wonder what it could be?'

They walked up a flight of stairs and came to a door that had intricate scrollwork on it.

The fairy gasped when he opened it, there was a huge room that was made of shined mirrors so she could see herself from different angles.

However, hanging on the ceiling were countless, polished gemstones, each one cut like stained glass and each one showing a small picture of her face and his.

"It's… It's beautiful!" Jennifer smiled and touched a ruby piece, and it made a beautiful sound like church bells only softer.

 _Play {I Say Yes} By Ichiko, Wedding version._

ooOOOoo

"I'm glad that you love it but the reason why I brought you here was that…" He cut himself off, was it too early? 'Would she even say yes?'

No, he had to try and even if she said no then he would still love her no matter what so, he got down on his knee and searched for the little box in his coat.

Jennifer covered her mouth with her tattooed hand with wide dark red eyes when he finally pulled out the navy blue velvet box.

She trembled and cried as he opened the lid revealing a gorgeous yellow gold ring topped with white gold egg encrusted with 52 diamonds.

However, this ring beats all the others because the most special and romantic part was that the band had the letters {J and X} incorporated in the band design three times on each side.

Xavier took a deep breath and said the words that she longed to hear. "Jennifer, my Snowflake… would you do me the greatest honor of being mine, forever?"

"YES!" When she said that he dropped the box and lifted her up in the air and spun her around then gave her the most passionate kiss that he ever gave the fairy.

They smiled happily and he put the ring onto her wedding finger, it fitted her perfectly like it molded onto her. "I made it for you."

Jenny's head shot up and for a second she didn't say anything but then she let out a laugh since she thought that he was incapable of making such a beautiful piece of jewelry however, she was shocked when he had a serious look on his face.

He gently smacked her in the arm. "I'm being truthful!"

"Okay, okay!" She shook her head from side to side before continuing. "I really do love it Zavi, I mean it's a ring with an egg! Who wouldn't love that?"

The Prince blushed, he still couldn't get over that nickname and he was sure that Jennifer couldn't get over hers either.

She hugged him and got on her tippy toes to kiss him because she was a little bit shorter than he was. "Let's go tell the others."

They ran across the halls hand in hand and into Joseph's study. They had to take a moment to catch their breath while the others were looking at them like they were crazy.

"M… Mom, dad-I, I asked Jennifer if she would marry me and she said yes!"

Jenny showed them her ring and Li Ming and the others shouted happily while jumping for joy before giving her a huge group hug.

They almost knocked her over if she didn't catch her footing in time, thankfully she didn't.

"Oh my god, we're so happy for you!"

Jenny Darling smiled. "Thanks, guys but you're choking me,"

She took a deep breath in when they all finally got off her and held her King's hand in hers while also resting her head on his shoulder.

"So when's the date?"

Xavier and Jennifer looked at each other since they didn't think of that beforehand so they said that they didn't know.

Marian suggested that they have the wedding in the Crystal Solstice. "What!? That's 10 years away from now!"

"That's good; because that means that I'll have grandchildren."

"Mom, what the hell!" The Prince whispered slightly angrily as he wrapped his arms around the Princess protectively while she hid her face in his neck to hide her red, blushing face.

Joseph placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and told her that they were still just kids and that they have all the time they need to make a decision like that.

She nodded her head in understanding and told her future daughter-in-law that there was much to do and with a wave of her hand, they both disappeared in a cloud of turquoise smoke.

The others were rather surprised when the King and Queen left, except for Xavier because knew his parents liked to show off when they leave.

ooOOOoo

Luna's father, the Sultan brought her a cup of green tea to get her energy up as well as rosemary oil to heal her cuts and wounds.

"Thanks, father… oh, god I'm tired," She said tiredly with a yawn as she drank the tea while her father gently rubbed the oil on her legs and arms.

"You should be since you've been fighting monsters since you got back home from Alfea."

He cleaned his hands and took the empty from her then placed a kiss on her forehead before taking his leave.

She jumped when she heard slight tapping on her balcony door, quietly getting out of bed, she headed for the curtain covered door and summoned a ball of shadows, planning to attack the intruder.

The Cobbler raised her hand and pulled back the curtain and… "Crystal?"

The shadow ball dissipated in her hand and she let the little pixie in. "I saw the carnage outside, and it was… awful."

Cry shook her head to try to forget about those killed monsters, and apparently, the servants still had a lot of them to clean up and it would take weeks if not months for the smell to go away and that thought made her feel gross.

Luna rested in her bed again and told the pixie to come lay with her. She raised her hand and moved her finger in a circle to make a female shadow puppet appear and it even danced for them.

All night they watched shadows dancing around and they had fun too, not worrying about anything else.

ooOOOoo

 _At the edges of my recollection, the distant promise that continues for eternity sways silently._

 _Destroy the Transient World that is drenched in sadness._

 _Changing out my despair for loneliness, I raised it with love, all alone, until the day I met you._

 _Come to this place, and let us overlap our hearts._

 _I will take out your thorns._

 _I play to the future that has crumbled to ruin._

 _Pick up your yell, and let us share a kiss._

 _The little bird that was betrayed by love continued to wonder, searching for a birdcage._

 _She locked up her emotions even though there was no key._

 _As if caring for an open wound with love, I buried it deeply within the earth._

 _In your poison, in the temperature of your hand, my heart is drowning in a feverish feeling._

 _Come to this place._

 _Even on days when everything is empty, and is swallowed by ruin, I want to count you._

 _In order to yell now, I fly._

 _In order to sing a song of love._

 _If I lose my feverish feeling, and fall to the ground, then pick up my shell with both your hands._

" _If you throw off the feeling, transient world, you should be able to fly, even if you are alone."_

 _Come to this place, and let us overlap our hearts._

 _I will take out your thorns._

 _In the rain of big drops that wets your face, as if the needle of time has_ _stopped, let us share a kiss._

ooOOOoo

Xavier finally proposed to Jennifer! Oh my gosh, I am so excited to write the wedding but it won't be until Season 10 so that's a bummer.

Anyway, I hope you all love it and stay tuned for the next chapter of We Shall Find Our Freedom.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	27. Chapter 26

Season 3 Episode 6.

 _Long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says, "Do you believe a world of happy endings?"_

 _Even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you closer to a special place within your Neverever…_

 _I woke up, to the sound of a siren pounding at my eardrum, and stifle my scream to death._

 _Yet unaware of what awaits me, I hold onto nothing but the sound of my heartbeat, and fall into the trap of reality._

 _I'll have no regrets._

 _Gazing at the piled up, torn to shreds, images of my future, I halt my breath, and the rusted needle of my memories, goes round and round, inside my head._

 _As I close my eyes, there aren't even any traces left behind, no sounds leaking out, no destination to be headed to I know this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Even as we speak – your afterimage comes to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With our past scars left unhealed, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've longed for._

 _Words, piercing right through me, like a wandering knife, go and make fun of my suffering._

 _Helplessly gulping down my trembling voice, I'm falling into the trap of solitude._

 _Stumbling onto my footsteps, I lose my sense of existence._

 _Standing on this tear-stained tragic stage, inside my heart, it's insanely, unsteadily clamoring._

 _As I take your hand, I'm escaping it all; the memories lying within my heart are fading I know that this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Tomorrow as well, your afterimage will come to mind will come to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With this twisted world I jumped into, still on-going, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've longed for._

 _As I wake up, like a trace of a faded dream, sunlight comes flooding in, covering the back of my eyelids._

 _And just when I think everything's come true, once again, I find myself falling._

 _As I close my eyes, there aren't even any traces left behind, no sounds leaking out, no destination to be headed to I know that this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Even as we speak – your afterimage comes to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With our past scars left unhealed, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've_ _longed for._

ooOOOoo

Li Ming was the second one to get her Enchantix and tearfully said her goodbyes to the group. "I'm gonna miss you guys but I promise to try to write to all of you soon."

Empress Tai said her goodbyes to everyone as well and got on the ship that headed home, thinking about what to tell her husband when she got back.

Soon enough her daughter joined her and she waved bye as the ship took off then got comfortable because it was going to be a long ride.

Everyone in Henan bowed to their Empress and Princess as well as the jade knights who touched the hilt of their changdao's before returning to their duties.

They nodded their heads in appreciation with a smile then finally headed inside of the palace.

The whole area of the planet covers about 72 hectares {178 acres} with a total floor space of approximately 150,000 square meters {1,600,000 square feet}.

It consists of 1 palace and 20 courtyards **,** 980 buildings in the city and 8,704 rooms.

Ping hugged her father, happy to finally be home with her family. "I'm very glad that your back blossom and you as well honey."

He walked forward with his arms stretched out to hug his wife while his daughter was in the middle of it.

"Bàba, I can't breathe."

The Emperor looked down and pulled back. "Sorry."

The fairy shook her head before heading inside of the dining area; they sat on their knees in front of the table as the servants brought them chopsticks, soy sauce, and a tea pot with tea cups.

The cook brought them Char siu, Shumai, Spring rolls, and for dessert, Lo mai chi.

The cook bowed before returning to the kitchen. They thanked for their food then dug in, it tasted amazing.

Afterward, Li walked in one of the hallways, a burning candle light in her hand.

She put her back to the wall and peered around the corner to see that her father was practicing with his father's old zig-zag shaped sword.

His steps were so graceful and careful. His father trained him well.

"Who's there?" He sheathed his sword and sneaked to where he saw a shadow moving.

The best things about being the Emperor are that his father taught him how to hide and sneak up on the enemy.

He grabbed his dagger and grabbed the corner with his other hand then swiftly pressed it tightly against the monster's throat or so he thought it was a monster.

"Bàba, it-it's me!"

The fairy quickly dropped her candle and grabbed his wrist tightly with her right hand while also resting her thumb on the side of his neck on his pressure point. "Ping? Why did you sneak up on me like that?!"

They let go of each other while Lilly rubbed the front of her throat. "Dang it, I didn't mean to, I was just looking at you practicing."

The old man put his dagger away and saw a little cut but it was nothing life threatening.

She rubbed the back of her head and groaned, trying to massage the muscles that were hurting before bidding her father farewell.

ooOOOoo

Jennifer rested on the bed, waiting for Xavier and smiled when she heard the door opening.

"Finally, you're here! I… I was waiting for you."

He smiled as well then closed the door before sitting on the bed with her, they blushed when the left strap of her indigo baby doll top.

The Prince kissed her bare shoulder but told her to wait a second.

She saw Xavier get off the bed and went over to the door then locked it. 'No one is going to interrupt this time'

He asked for permission to take off her top and it was granted. "Fuck, they're perfect,"

The snow and ice fairy blushed even more than took off his shirt, revealing his chest and stomach again.

She lied down on the bed and took his hands and brought them to her breasts, he breathed out as he gently rubbed her nipples then put one of them in his mouth before doing the other one.

He pulled on both of them, earning him moans. Next, Zavi kissed his way down her stomach then slowly took off her panties.

A wonderful, delicious scent filled his nose as he opened her legs. She was _wet,_ wet for him and he couldn't believe it.

"Xavier, please"

He gulped, it was now or not at all. Xavier licked her pussy and she gasped and held onto the bed sheets.

Cookie never felt anyone ever do that before and it felt strange but at the same time wonderful. "Are you okay, my Snowflake?"

"Yes… it felt wonderful."

Continuing on, he held her legs up and kissed her left thigh then the other thigh before licking her pussy again.

She moaned as she heard him slurp up the juices and blushed when he swallowed them.

Being new to this whole thing the Princess came faster then she wanted too but he wasn't done yet.

He coated his two fingers in his spit and slowly putted them inside of her but stopped when she cried out.

"X-Xavier, stop, I-It hurts!"

If she was _this_ tight then how would he ever take her properly? He bit his lip when an idea came into his head.

He rested his fingers so she could get used to them then slowly pushed them in again but didn't go too far because he didn't want to break her virginal barrier just yet.

"How does it feel Snowflake?"

He said sweetly as he cupped her cheek, his grey eyes showing concern. She smiled and held his hand, knowing that he was trying to make her comfortable as best as possible.

"It feels weird but I'll get used to it."

"I'm a virgin too ya, know"

Even if he said that, it didn't look or feel like it. He pulled his fingers out, earning him a pout from the fairy but her whole face turned red when she saw that his two fingers were covered and dripping in her juices and he licked them clean in front of her.

The Prince pulled her naked form close and stroked her navy blue hair while holding his Snow Queen. "When will I get to do you?"

He smirked. "Maybe next time Snowflake… Let's go to sleep now"

She smiled again before going to dreamland with him doing the same.

The Prince woke up from his sleep from the knocking on his door and forgot to unlock it from last night so he quietly got out of the bed and unlocked the door before opening it.

"Good morning Calliope, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing Xavier I just came to check up on you and Jenny."

He smiled. "We're doing fine… see you."

Quietly closing the door, he headed into his private bathroom to take a shower.

When he got back, Jennifer was already up and rubbed her dark red eyes, not caring to cover her still naked body.

"Well, well good morning sleepy head!"

She waved to him and blew him a frosted heart from her lips which he caught and put it in his pocket.

Cookie got up and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck while he lifted her up and held her legs then kissed his lover.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before pulling back, a sincere smile on the fairy's face.

"Thank you for the wonderful night last night."

The Prince blushed, feeling proud to make her feel wonderful. "You're welcome,"

After breakfast was over, Jennifer decided to explore the forest a little bit. She passed the many green trees and stopped by one of the destroyed trees that Li Ming shot down.

Touching the black trunk, as she tried to not remember that night but it was hard not to.

Sighing, she went further inside until she came to a large river bed and it was deep as well.

She took off her boots and moved her dark grey skirt up then dipped her feet inside.

"Can I join you?" Jenny darling looked up at him and nodded her head. He took off his cyan shoes and long red socks before dipping his feet inside of the water as well.

She smiled when she looked at his music box locket and tapped the rose with her finger. "Xavier, can I do the same thing to you like you did to me last night?"

He blushed. "Now, right here?"

She nodded her head and began to take off her pinafore dress while the Prince took off his red t-shirt and purple shorts.

The Princess closed her eyes so she couldn't see his whole body while still taking off the rest of her clothes.

"It's okay Snowflake, you can open your eyes."

When she did, Jennifer putted her hand over her mouth in shock. She had never seen a cock as big as his before.

It had to be ten-inches tall and it was vainy too as well as hard. "It's… it's so big."

He sat on his knees and brought her tattooed hand to it, she blushed as she touched the tip. It was sensitive.

She sat on her stomach and touched the shaft, tracing the vain with her finger. "Is this your first time?"

Cookie looked up at him and nodded, she placed a kiss on the tip then the shaft, making the man blush once again.

"It'll be even better if you like it from the bottom to the top but hold the base so it won't move around."

Taking his words in the Princess moved her tongue up, all the way to the tip while the Prince moaned and stroked her beautiful hair.

Feeling braver, Jennifer licked both sides of his cock and watched it move and pulsate in her hand but a white liquid ran down the shaft.

It was cum and she knew it all too well. She asked for permission to taste it and it was given.

Putting it on her finger, she tasted it, it was salty but good, and she wanted him to cum more.

"You can place your breasts on my cock and suck me off if ya want."

Jenny darling putted her breasts in between it then moved her head up and down slowly, earning her moans.

It took a few minutes but he finally came inside of her mouth. "Y… You could spit it o…out or swallow it,"

She thought about it and decided to swallow it, it went down her throat like silk and her mouth still tasted like it so she licked her lips to get the rest off and swallowed that.

"How was your first sucking?" Xavier smirked while licking his lower lip.

"It was… good."

Cookie lied down on her back and told him to rub his cock against her pussy to see how it feels.

He did so and he moaned when her pussy was wet again, oh how he wanted to be inside of her right now.

She opened up her arms to him, wanting to hold him. Zave smiled and went to her then gave her a kiss.

"Xavier?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for letting me pleasure, you."

The specialist smiled. "It's my pleasure"

ooOOOoo

 _At the edges of my recollection, the distant promise that continues for eternity sways silently._

 _Destroy the Transient World that is drenched in sadness._

 _Changing out my despair for loneliness, I raised it with love, all alone, until the day I met you._

 _Come to this place, and let us overlap our hearts._

 _I will take out your thorns._

 _I play to the future that has crumbled to ruin._

 _Pick up your yell, and let us share a kiss._

 _The little bird that was betrayed by love continued to wonder, searching for a birdcage._

 _She locked up her emotions even though there was no key._

 _As if caring for an open wound with love, I buried it deeply within the earth._

 _In your poison, in the temperature of your hand, my heart is drowning in a feverish feeling._

 _Come to this place._

 _Even on days when everything is empty, and is swallowed by ruin, I want to count you._

 _In order to yell now, I fly._

 _In order to sing a song of love._

 _If I lose my feverish feeling, and fall to the ground, then pick up my shell with both your hands._

" _If you throw off the feeling, transient world, you should be able to fly, even if you are alone."_

 _Come to this place, and let us overlap our hearts._

 _I will take out your thorns._

 _In the rain of big drops that wets your face, as if the needle of time has_ _stopped, let us share a kiss._

ooOOOoo

I hope you guys love this episode and I can't wait for Xavier and Jennifer to make love for real. ^_^

And for everyone that sees my story as well as like it thank you so, so much and I love you all!

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	28. Chapter 27

Season 3 Episode 7.

 _Long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says, "Do you believe a world of happy endings?"_

 _Even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you closer to a special place within your Neverever…_

 _I woke up, to the sound of a siren pounding at my eardrum, and stifle my scream to death._

 _Yet unaware of what awaits me, I hold onto nothing but the sound of my heartbeat, and fall into the trap of reality._

 _I'll have no regrets._

 _Gazing at the piled up, torn to shreds, images of my future, I halt my breath, and the rusted needle of my memories, goes round and round, inside my head._

 _As I close my eyes, there aren't even any traces left behind, no sounds leaking out, no destination to be headed to I know this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Even as we speak – your afterimage comes to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With our past scars left unhealed, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've longed for._

 _Words, piercing right through me, like a wandering knife, go and make fun of my suffering._

 _Helplessly gulping down my trembling voice, I'm falling into the trap of solitude._

 _Stumbling onto my footsteps, I lose my sense of existence._

 _Standing on this tear-stained tragic stage, inside my heart, it's insanely, unsteadily clamoring._

 _As I take your hand, I'm escaping it all; the memories lying within my heart are fading I know that this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Tomorrow as well, your afterimage will come to mind will come to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With this twisted world I jumped into, still on-going, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've longed for._

 _As I wake up, like a trace of a faded dream, sunlight comes flooding in, covering the back of my eyelids._

 _And just when I think everything's come true, once again, I find myself falling._

 _As I close my eyes, there aren't even any traces left behind, no sounds leaking out, no destination to be headed to I know that this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Even as we speak – your afterimage comes to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With our past scars left unhealed, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've_ _longed for._

ooOOOoo

Becky walked through the streets of Miami until she saw the familiar robin egg blue house and went inside.

She looked around the living room and started to remember her conversation with Big Smoke.

 _ **It's all my fault big smoke, it's all my fault that dad died!**_

 _ **Becky, it's alright baby it was just an accident please stop blaming yourself.**_

 _ **Who am I supposed to blame!?**_

She found a picture of her father on the wood floor and picked it up while trying so hard to not cry.

Taking one of the chairs, she sat next to the table on the far right side of the room and putted her hands on her head.

"You picked the wrong house, fool!" Big smoke came into the living room with a baseball bat in his hand, ready to beat up the inturder.

"Hay, hay! Big smoke it's me Becky chill, chill!" She held the chair in front of her in case she was going to get hurt for real but she knew that her friend won't hurt her.

"Bex? Oooh, my girl what's up, ha-ha!" He threw the baseball ball bat on the table then holded her hand and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey, baby you okay girl?"

She shook her head. "No, it's my dad's old home."

He smiled and gave her a hug, telling her it's going to be alright and that her dad is always proud of her being a fairy as well as a daughter.

That gave her hope and that made big smoke happy too. They went outside to big smoke's old car.

"You remember how to drive right?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Good cause I don't want to have any accidents."

Bex got in the driver's seat while Smoke got in the front seat and they headed to Melanie's apartment to pick her up.

She honked the horn and out came her mom, dressed in a expensive looking cream-colored suit jacket with a white blouse underneath and a pair of cream-colored suit pants with a pair of black sleek shoes.

The fairy got out of the car and hugged her mom that she hadn't seen in so long. "I'm so happy to see you mom! How have you been?"

"I'm happy to see you too honey and everything's fine here anyway."

They got in the car and headed over to a restaurant for lunch. The trio arrived at a seafood place that had a huge sign as a clam above it and pulled up to the drive-through.

Becky ordered sake-zushi or Kyushu-style sushi while Melanie ordered Futomaki but Big, smoke got the biggest food of all.

He got four king crab legs, large king crab legs a spicy tuna sandwich with extra spicy tuna, oysters and four bags of mussels one with hot sauce and a large soda.

"Damn big Smoke, that's like…" Melanie counted the numbers in her head. "Food for seven people!"

"It's not like I ain't eating everything, I'm saving some for later."

She rolled her eyes and just ate her food then took the wheel since Bex, said that she wanted to draw. Melanie contracted hard on the road while Smoke was talking to her about the creatures that were stalking the whole city day and night.

"Mom, the road. Pay attention dear."

She moved her face forward while drawing with her other hand. "How can you be so calm!? You're still getting screwed in all this, too!"

The fairy ignored him and continued to draw since that was her job to protect everyone in her home realm but he just kept pressing on.

"Big Smoke, you seem to forget why I came back here in the first place. I see to it that I get my Enchantix and protect everyone that is the deal of fairies."

She smirked and winked at him before coloring in her artwork. He sighed in defeat then leaned back in his seat, knowing that his best friend was right.

Melanie smiled but that quickly disappeared when a plane appeared out of nowhere and headed straight towards them!

Becky quickly drew a clock to stop time while her mom ran off the high way like an idiot then threw the pencil up in the air. "Magic Winx!"

She filed up to the plane and stood on top of it while looking around to see who was operating it.

Turning around, the fairy jumped out of the way when a big round piece of the plane came flying towards her then got back down.

She grabbed her humongous paintbrush when a dark fairy stepped out from hiding. "Earlene?"

"Long time no see Becky." The dark fairy said as she summoned two guns made of air and aimed them at the fairy with a smirk.

Becky twirled her brush around to make the bullets bounce off then fired an acrylic at her, which of course she dodged.

She followed it up by shooting an air blade at the fairy as well as air bullets. "Red shield!"

The blade kept on spinning and almost sliced through it completely while the bullets just left dents into it.

The fairy moved it up to her face before bashing it hard on the dark fairies nose, and broke it. Drops of blood stained the cold metal below; her hand trembled as she wiped the blood away then broke the shield with that same hand.

Becky did multiple back flips when Earlene continuously shot pale rose spheres at her but the fairy did a somersault in the air before landing back down.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Afraid of dying?!"

Becky laughed with an amused look on her face. "Afraid, me? Never!"

Lene shook her head in disappointment. "You're not ready."

The paint fairy got offended and would show her who's really _not_ ready but a burning truck passed in between them, making the dark fairy fade in and out before disappearing completely.

'Finally, she's gone.' Her paintbrush vanished and she did a jumping somersault off the plane then grabbed her mom and friend as well as the car, using her momentum, she slammed the car on the high way as well her family.

Finally, she took her pencil back and time returned to normal as she landed beside the car with both hands on her hips as she got her Enchantix.

"OW! Damn it, what the hell happened?!"

She turned her head to the side, her face hardened. "I just caught up with an old enemy of mine and it was… interesting."

Smoke scratched the top of his bold head, who was her old enemy? In addition, why did everything stop? All of these questions made him think too much and he did not like it at all.

ooOOOoo

They headed to one of the malls in the city to get a new Lenovo Phab 2 smart phone for Melanie because her dog made her trip, making a big crack appear on the screen.

Melanie turned her head to the left as they passed the phone shop but pushed Smoke and Becky behind one of the palm trees. "Wait!"

"What's wrong?"

"That women over there…" She motioned to the store and the both of them saw a tall woman to be in her late 30's, she is a beautiful woman with coral skin and black onyx eyes.

She's wearing a light green tank top and a pair of light green flowery shorts with a black belt.

Her shoes are dark green high-heels and her dark brown hair is up in a ponytail.

She appears to be rich because she has a solid gold anklet on her right ankle and a matching choker that's decorated with rhinestones.

"Mom, who is she?"

"She's that bitch Crystal who's a club owner and thinks she can rival me at my archeology findings!"

Male glared at Cry who was buying a smart phone of her own and it's probably the newest model too.

"Baby I think we should get another one at another mall."

"But the nearest one is two hours away from here! You can't keep on ignoring her."

The archaeologist rolled her eyes and huffed, knowing that the fairy was right. She smiled at her daughter who was wise beyond her years.

They walked into the store with Melanie's head held high and walked over to the wall with the smart phones on it.

She found the one that she wanted and was going to grab it but Crystal snatched it before the blonde could even touch it.

Melanie turned her hands into fists and wanted to sock her right in the nose but didn't because she was going to be the bigger person and grabbed another one from the wall then paid for it and walked out.

Crystal stood there dumbfounded as the older women left with not just the smart phone but it was the newest model too!

'That… that fucking bitch!'

The male casher stared at the women with bored hazel eyes. "So are you going to pay for that or not?"

She glared at the man before paying for the phone that she got in the first place.

"Mom I'm so proud of you about how you dealt with Cry back there!"

Bex clapped loudly with a smirk on her face. "Thank you, thank you!" Male smiled big with pride as she wrapped her hands around the back of her head.

Big smoke shook his head in amusement and decided to go home since it's been a long day.

The fairy and mother fallowed along too but Becky made sure to look out for any monsters on the prowl just in case.

ooOOOoo

 _At the edges of my recollection, the distant promise that continues for eternity sways silently._

 _Destroy the Transient World that is drenched in sadness._

 _Changing out my despair for loneliness, I raised it with love, all alone, until the day I met you._

 _Come to this place, and let us overlap our hearts._

 _I will take out your thorns._

 _I play to the future that has crumbled to ruin._

 _Pick up your yell, and let us share a kiss._

 _The little bird that was betrayed by love continued to wonder, searching for a birdcage._

 _She locked up her emotions even though there was no key._

 _As if caring for an open wound with love, I buried it deeply within the earth._

 _In your poison, in the temperature of your hand, my heart is drowning in a feverish feeling._

 _Come to this place._

 _Even on days when everything is empty, and is swallowed by ruin, I want to count you._

 _In order to yell now, I fly._

 _In order to sing a song of love._

 _If I lose my feverish feeling, and fall to the ground, then pick up my shell with both your hands._

" _If you throw off the feeling, transient world, you should be able to fly, even if you are alone."_

 _Come to this place, and let us overlap our hearts._

 _I will take out your thorns._

 _In the rain of big drops that wets your face, as if the needle of time has_ _stopped, let us share a kiss._

ooOOOoo

OMG, guys I can't believe it another thing done! Well what can I say but thank you all so much for reading my stories even though their boring though.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	29. Chapter 28

Season 3 Episode 8.

 _Long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says, "Do you believe a world of happy endings?"_

 _Even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you closer to a special place within your Neverever…_

 _I woke up, to the sound of a siren pounding at my eardrum, and stifle my scream to death._

 _Yet unaware of what awaits me, I hold onto nothing but the sound of my heartbeat, and fall into the trap of reality._

 _I'll have no regrets._

 _Gazing at the piled up, torn to shreds, images of my future, I halt my breath, and the rusted needle of my memories, goes round and round, inside my head._

 _As I close my eyes, there aren't even any traces left behind, no sounds leaking out, no destination to be headed to I know this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Even as we speak – your afterimage comes to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With our past scars left unhealed, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've longed for._

 _Words, piercing right through me, like a wandering knife, go and make fun of my suffering._

 _Helplessly gulping down my trembling voice, I'm falling into the trap of solitude._

 _Stumbling onto my footsteps, I lose my sense of existence._

 _Standing on this tear-stained tragic stage, inside my heart, it's insanely, unsteadily clamoring._

 _As I take your hand, I'm escaping it all; the memories lying within my heart are fading I know that this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Tomorrow as well, your afterimage will come to mind will come to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With this twisted world I jumped into, still on-going, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've longed for._

 _As I wake up, like a trace of a faded dream, sunlight comes flooding in, covering the back of my eyelids._

 _And just when I think everything's come true, once again, I find myself falling._

 _As I close my eyes, there aren't even any traces left behind, no sounds leaking out, no destination to be headed to I know that this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Even as we speak – your afterimage comes to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With our past scars left unhealed, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've_ _longed for._

ooOOOoo

Akemi smiled with closed as she played on her violin, listening to the calming music filing her ears.

Dalilah heard it but didn't want to interrupt her best friend and sat on the living room sofa while continuing to listen and watch.

She opened her eyes and was surprised when Dalilah clapped after the performance, smiling bright.

"That was so beautiful Akemi!"

"Thanks DJ, I'm glad that you like it."

The sweet princess putted the violin back in her violin case and sat to her best friend.

They talked for an hour or maybe more getting to know each other a bit more even though they knew one another for three years now.

Dalilah smiled when she realized that it was Christmas today and quickly told the girls who quickly began to prepare for it.

Akemi went to work on the desserts and sweets while Calliope worked on the drinks while the others got to work on the food.

Jennifer made Kjøttboller, Gravlaks, Torsk, Kjøttkaker with Kjøttkakesaus or Brunsaus sauce.

Dalilah made cabrito, grilled arrachera that consists of shrimp, sausage, onions, potatoes and chiles toreados, then tlayuda with meat, cheese and more.

Akemi made white chocolate bars, minced pie, and all kinds of desserts while Calliope made different kinds of healthy fruit cooled smoothes.

They all set everything down and toasted in celebration to everyone in their lives as well as the loss of others then dug in but not before Jenny said a prayer in thanks.

After dinner was over, Akemi was playing her violin again but this time in her bedroom so she wouldn't be interrupted but quickly opened her eyes when she heard a loud bang sound.

She looked up at the roof, which had a huge hole in it and out came a fresh men fairy called Xanthe.

Blood was pouring out of her mouth and she looked like she was fighting with a vicious animal.

"Xanthe?!"

"Ak…mi… Sylvia…!" Before she could finishing saying anything more, Xanthe passed out and was dragged away by something or someone.

The others heard the crash but Ai told them to get a doctor right away because one of the fairies was bleeding heavily and headed outside.

ooOOOoo

Lightning crackled and flashed while the rain was heavy and it looked like Li Ming had summoned it.

Akemi stood out in the open in her Winx form, using her bow to play the violin with as a weapon but sensed a presence behind her.

Without thinking, she swung it at the person who she thought was Sylvia but it was actually Faragonda who was accompanied by Griselda and the other fairies.

"OW!" She hit her straight in the face who recalled back with her hands on her bleeding lips and nose.

"Oh, my god, Faragonda I'm so sorry!"

Akemi lowered her weapon and touched the old fairies shoulder to see the damage that she caused but Faragonda just told her to forget about her and to look for the dark fairy.

She nodded her head and flew over to the gate but as soon as she landed, she was met with a swift punch to the gut.

Ai coughed hard as she fell on the ground, clutching her bruised stomach and tried to breath in as much air as she could.

"You stupid bitch! Honestly, were you actually trying to kill me?"

"Anata no Shirubia… o fakku!"

The dark fairy chuckled evily before walking away from her, the still hurting fairy sat up carefully but she gasped when Sylvia grabbed her from behind and moved her arm tightly against her neck.

Akemi struggled to breathe again as she struggled to get the dark fairy's arm off her, Jennifer and the others quickly flew over to them and attacked her at once but she used the stars to stop their attacks.

If Ai or they didn't do something now then Sylvia was going to snap her neck at any second so with the strength that she could muster up, Aki coated her entire arm in hardened dark chocolate then slammed her hands down on the ground which sprouted a 12-foot candy-cane from underground.

It stabbed her stomach, pierced her spine before coming out the other end as blood coated the length of it, a pain-filled scream filled everyone's ears as the dark fairy died in front of them.

Akemi collapsed on the wet dirt ground and coughed violently as she tried to suck in as much air as possible while holding her hurting, sore throat.

Dalilah ran over to her and bended down to check on the sweet fairy's pulse.

She weakly looked at the love fairy and smiled when she healed up her wounds, Ai was very grateful for her, for all of them.

"She's going to be fine but she has to rest in the schools infirmary."

Dalilah's voice faded in and out as Akemi loosed consciousness until everything around her went black.

ooOOOoo

Ai groaned as she sat up and rubbed her heavy, tired eyes. Looking around, she found out that she was still in the infirmary and touched her neck, it had a white bandage wrapped around it.

The school's nurse walked in and smiled when she saw that the fairy was awake. "Ah, Akemi, good morning darling."

"Good morning Helga… where is everybody? Are they alright?"

The gray-haired women told her that everyone was fine and that the Lifeix were waiting patiently for her.

The old women checked the fairies breathing as well as her neck before giving her chamomile tea.

Drinking it all, she felt better already and could even stand on her own two feet surprisingly.

"Tough son of a bitch, I didn't think she'd be up yet."

The Specialist Prince Valence smiled with his hands resting on his hips as he looked at the fairy.

"Valence!" She laughed with a smile as she ran over to her love and hugged him which he returned.

He kissed her lovingly since he hadn't seen her in a long time, well it was more like a day but still.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, now that you're here."

He smiled and held her waist then told Helga _thank you_ before heading outside.

She waved at the others who were sitting on the grass in the courtyard.

Dalilah stood up and held Ai's hands in her own with a warm smile on her lips. "I'm so glad that you're okay now!"

"Me too, but happened with…"

Dalilah frowned, since she knew what she was going to say and sighed before telling her what happened to Sylvia.

After Akemi passed out, Faragonda had people bury the body deep underground so that no one would find out what happened to the dark fairy but knew that her leader would come after everyone sooner or later.

Akemi leaned on Valence who wrapped his arm around her shoulder, making the latter blush and happy all at the same time.

"Well if she does come then we'll be ready."

They moved out their hands and placed them on top of another, making a promise to always be there for each other.

 _At the edges of my recollection, the distant promise that continues for eternity sways silently._

 _Destroy the Transient World that is drenched in sadness._

 _Changing out my despair for loneliness, I raised it with love, all alone, until the day I met you._

 _Come to this place, and let us overlap our hearts._

 _I will take out your thorns._

 _I play to the future that has crumbled to ruin._

 _Pick up your yell, and let us share a kiss._

 _The little bird that was betrayed by love continued to wonder, searching for a birdcage._

 _She locked up her emotions even though there was no key._

 _As if caring for an open wound with love, I buried it deeply within the earth._

 _In your poison, in the temperature of your hand, my heart is drowning in a feverish feeling._

 _Come to this place._

 _Even on days when everything is empty, and is swallowed by ruin, I want to count you._

 _In order to yell now, I fly._

 _In order to sing a song of love._

 _If I lose my feverish feeling, and fall to the ground, then pick up my shell with both your hands._

" _If you throw off the feeling, transient world, you should be able to fly, even if you are alone."_

 _Come to this place, and let us overlap our hearts._

 _I will take out your thorns._

 _In the rain of big drops that wets your face, as if the needle of time has_ _stopped, let us share a kiss._

ooOOOoo

Where have I been guys? Well I'm been working on this episode for a long time and I hope all of you have had a happy New Year and Christmas!

Thanks so much for reading and see you soon.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	30. Chapter 29

Season 3 Episode 9.

 _Long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says, "Do you believe a world of happy endings?"_

 _Even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you closer to a special place within your Neverever…_

 _I woke up, to the sound of a siren pounding at my eardrum, and stifle my scream to death._

 _Yet unaware of what awaits me, I hold onto nothing but the sound of my heartbeat, and fall into the trap of reality._

 _I'll have no regrets._

 _Gazing at the piled up, torn to shreds, images of my future, I halt my breath, and the rusted needle of my memories, goes round and round, inside my head._

 _As I close my eyes, there aren't even any traces left behind, no sounds leaking out, no destination to be headed to I know this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Even as we speak – your afterimage comes to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With our past scars left unhealed, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've longed for._

 _Words, piercing right through me, like a wandering knife, go and make fun of my suffering._

 _Helplessly gulping down my trembling voice, I'm falling into the trap of solitude._

 _Stumbling onto my footsteps, I lose my sense of existence._

 _Standing on this tear-stained tragic stage, inside my heart, it's insanely, unsteadily clamoring._

 _As I take your hand, I'm escaping it all; the memories lying within my heart are fading I know that this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Tomorrow as well, your afterimage will come to mind will come to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With this twisted world I jumped into, still on-going, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've longed for._

 _As I wake up, like a trace of a faded dream, sunlight comes flooding in, covering the back of my eyelids._

 _And just when I think everything's come true, once again, I find myself falling._

 _As I close my eyes, there aren't even any traces left behind, no sounds leaking out, no destination to be headed to I know that this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Even as we speak – your afterimage comes to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With our past scars left unhealed, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've_ longed _for._

ooOOOoo

Akemi was the third to go and that made Jennifer very upset because she thought that she would never see her best friends again in years.

She sat down on her bed and took off her boots before winding-up her music box, the beautiful music soothing her worries away.

"What's wrong my Snowflake?"

Xavier said as he sat down on the bed with her, his own shoes off as well. She smiled at him but it turned into a frown as Jenny told the Prince what was wrong.

Jennifer told him that she was worried that she might not see her friends for years and that she didn't want to go home when she had her Enchantix too.

The Prince held her hand and kissed her cheek, making the Princess blush but when he touched her leg and started to rub it, she bit her bottom lip.

"Z… Zavi not now."

He smirked and moved his hand inside of her skirt then dipped it in her panties, making the Princess gasp and moan as the Prince fingered her pussy.

She putted her lower lip in between her teeth and blushed as his wonderful fingers worked their magic.

"Oh, oh god Xavier!"

The Prince licked the side of her neck then gently nibbled on her ear while taking off her pinafore dress then the fairies bra.

"Mmm, cum for me Snowflake."

She clamped her legs together tightly before cumming on the bed. Xavier pulled his fingers up to his lips and licked them clean right in front of her eyes.

Jennifer blushed as she bended down in front of him then unzipped his short purple jeans, letting his cock be free and licked the slit before taking it in slowly.

She blushed when her lover moaned as she swirled her tongue around him and looked up at him while moving down then back up over and over again.

"Ooh, fuck… Snowflake your mouth is amazing!"

He almost wanted to thrust inside of her mouth but didn't because he didn't want her to gag and possibly throw up so he just sat still and let his Princess do all the work.

The Prince's moaning became louder when he was nearing his climax and blushed when the Princes started to suck faster as well as stroke him off at the same time so that he can cum harder.

She moaned happily as his cum filled her mouth and went on her hand, the fairy swallowed every drop of it and smiled while pulling back to look up at him then licked her hand clean.

"Shit, Snowflake, you gave me a workout!"

He wiped the sweat from his forehead before bringing his lover up to sit down on him, on his cock.

Jenny wrapped her arms around him while he held her ass and they both blushed when she rubbed against his cock, juices coating the shaft.

"Xav… Xavier!"

"Fuck, your so fucking wet!" That wonderful, beautiful scent filled his nose once again as she continued to rub against him while he kissed his lover's neck and it all made him hard again.

He licked her nipples as well as suck on them and groaned when he felt pre-cum coming out of him then held her hips this time while she dug her nails into his back.

Her moans drove him insane and almost made him cum on the spot but held out because he wanted to cum together with her.

"Xavier, I-I'm going to-"

"I know Jennifer, let's cum together."

She went faster while he went harder over and over again until they both couldn't take it anymore and came for the 2nd time.

He smiled as he kissed her on the lips and told her that he loved her and said to be happy since he'll be with her every step of the way.

Jenny smiled brightly at her lower who wrapped his arm around the Princess protectively and stroked her hair as well.

Her necklace sparkling brightly.

Getting dressed, they headed out the door and into the hallway but didn't get far when Jennifer got a phone call from her mother.

"Mama, what's wrong?" The Queen's voice sounded very frantic and her heart was beating so fast and loud that she could hear it through the phone.

"Y-Your father's been poisoned!"

Jennifer stopped in her tracks, her hand put into a fist while her whole body was shaking and tears streamed down her eyes.

"Snowflake, what's wrong?!"

Xavier held onto her fist while wrapping an arm around her shaking frame, trying to calm her down and tried to find out what's happening.

She didn't say anything for a few minutes until saying the next few words that sended shivers down the Prince's spine.

"W… Who did it and how did they get into the palace mama?"

Even the Queen got shivers in her snowy palace and just told her daughter to come right away then quickly hung up to tend to her husband.

The fairy ran through the halls and into the courtyard, her heart pounding inside of her chest.

They got on her dark blue Ducati motorcycle and headed to her kingdom, not caring if she was going over the speed limit.

"Snowflake, slow down!"

"Don't tell me to slow down Zavi, my mama needs me!"

Xavier didn't know how she was able to dodge all of the incoming traffic but she did and even slide under a gate that was closing which almost made pancakes out of them.

It took no less than two minutes for them to be at the palace and ran to her parent's bedroom, nearly knocking over items on the way.

Jennifer burst through the doors and stopped for a second to get some air in her lungs before going over to her father's side.

"Oh, papa!"

The King's skin was sickly pale, his eyes were almost fading away and he seemed to be so weak that he couldn't even hold his daughter's hand or his wife's.

The Queen's eyes were puffy because she was crying so much and it looked like she didn't sleep for a long time as well.

"Mama, what happened?!"

"I've been trying to find out for a long time since he became like this and the doctor's tried everything to expel the poison from his body but nothing's worked so far."

Jenny looked down, trying to think of any solution to help her dying father then looked back up again.

"Have you tried giving him Angelica flowers or Bayberry's?"

Helena shook her head. "Like I said sweety, the doctor's tried everything."

Tears streamed down the fairy's face as she cupped her father's cheek while holding onto his hand tightly and gently.

It took all of Thomas's strength to just look at his child and he even managed to smile a little bit.

She smiled back at him and told him that she loved him while Xavier wrapped his arm sweetly around his fiancé.

"Promise me that you'll… take care of her…"

The Prince nodded his head. "I swear that I'll protect her."

Jennifer smiled at her lover who cared so much about her and who understood her more than anyone else, tattoos and all.

She bended down on the side of the bed and decided to sing the lullaby that the King and Queen used to sing to her when she was little.

 _Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee_  
 _All through the night._

 _Guardian angels watch will lend thee_  
 _All through the night._

 _Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_  
 _Hill and vale in slumber sleeping,_  
 _God alone his watch is keeping_  
 _All through the night._

When the song was done, her tears dropped on his hand, they seemed to be crystalizing and after they did they went through his body.

Even though faint, he could feel them hardening his veins which seemed to expel the poison and it came out as a crystalized rose before breaking and shattered, leaving tiny specks of light blue fairy dust.

The Queen and Prince backed away when the fairy stood up and transformed in front of them.

She smiled as she looked at her new fairy form then wrapped her parent's in a tight hug and walked over to Xavier who held her hand.

The King and Queen smiled as well while silently giving their approval of the couple, with the bonds of the two different kingdoms strong, their love was even stronger than ever.

"Well… now everything's back in order, let me give you a tour of the kingdom son."

"I would like that very much, sir."

ooOOOoo

 _At the edges of my recollection, the distant promise that continues for eternity sways silently._

 _Destroy the Transient World that is drenched in sadness._

 _Changing out my despair for loneliness, I raised it with love, all alone, until the day I met you._

 _Come to this place, and let us overlap our hearts._

 _I will take out your thorns._

 _I play to the future that has crumbled to ruin._

 _Pick up your yell, and let us share a kiss._

 _The little bird that was betrayed by love continued to wonder, searching for a birdcage._

 _She locked up her emotions even though there was no key._

 _As if caring for an open wound with love, I buried it deeply within the earth._

 _In your poison, in the temperature of your hand, my heart is drowning in a feverish feeling._

 _Come to this place._

 _Even on days when everything is empty, and is swallowed by ruin, I want to count you._

 _In order to yell now, I fly._

 _In order to sing a song of love._

 _If I lose my feverish feeling, and fall to the ground, then pick up my shell with both your hands._

" _If you throw off the feeling, transient world, you should be able to fly, even if you are alone."_

 _Come to this place, and let us overlap our hearts._

 _I will take out your thorns._

 _In the rain of big drops that wets your face, as if the needle of time has stopped, let us_ _share a kiss._

ooOOOoo

Well, well here we are once again my dear readers, I hope you all liked it and happy early Valentine's Day to all of you!

Oh, and be sure to check out the poll on my profile if you guys want to see Jennifer and Xavier have the hanky-panky. ^_^

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	31. Chapter 30

Season 3 Episode 10.

 _Long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says, "Do you believe a world of happy endings?"_

 _Even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you closer to a special place within your Neverever…_

 _I woke up, to the sound of a siren pounding at my eardrum, and stifle my scream to death._

 _Yet unaware of what awaits me, I hold onto nothing but the sound of my heartbeat, and fall into the trap of reality._

 _I'll have no regrets._

 _Gazing at the piled up, torn to shreds, images of my future, I halt my breath, and the rusted needle of my memories, goes round and round, inside my head._

 _As I close my eyes, there aren't even any traces left behind, no sounds leaking out, no destination to be headed to I know this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Even as we speak – your afterimage comes to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With our past scars left unhealed, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've longed for._

 _Words, piercing right through me, like a wandering knife, go and make fun of my suffering._

 _Helplessly gulping down my trembling voice, I'm falling into the trap of solitude._

 _Stumbling onto my footsteps, I lose my sense of existence._

 _Standing on this tear-stained tragic stage, inside my heart, it's insanely, unsteadily clamoring._

 _As I take your hand, I'm escaping it all; the memories lying within my heart are fading I know that this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Tomorrow as well, your afterimage will come to mind will come to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With this twisted world I jumped into, still on-going, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've longed for._

 _As I wake up, like a trace of a faded dream, sunlight comes flooding in, covering the back of my eyelids._

 _And just when I think everything's come true, once again, I find myself falling._

 _As I close my eyes, there aren't even any traces left behind, no sounds leaking out, no destination to be headed to I know that this is what I want, this is what I need._

 _Even as we speak – your afterimage comes to mind, like an infinite loop._

 _With our past scars left unhealed, such barren, never-changing days, are coming to an end._

 _So now, this is my Nevereverland I've_ longed _for._

ooOOOoo

"Shadow Strike!" Strings of shadows wrapped around the monster's neck and squeezed hard until it cut it clean off.

Blood pouring out of his lifeless body that was still standing up for a few seconds before falling down while his head stood beside him.

Taking a deep breath, Luna sat down for a few minutes but didn't know that another monster was sneaking up on her, a large, heavy meat cleaver in his hand that can easily cut through bone.

"Luna, look out, rock blast!" The rock slammed into the monster and a loud crack was heard when it broke his cheek bone and blood flew out of his mouth as he landed onto the dirt and blood-stained ground.

Lulu gave her friend a thumbs up and flew up so the monsters couldn't try to sneak attack her again while Akemi and the others fought once again.

Calliope smelled smoke as she headed inside of Isis's palace and kept her guard up, never letting it down just for a second.

ooOOOoo

Home sweet home was not at all the right word for Calliope as she returned to her home, all of the walls were cracked, the many rooms trashed while the windows were broken, glass stained the floors and the whole place smelled like smoke even though there wasn't fire to be seen.

'What the hell happened here?' Moving the stupid glass out of the way, she stalked the halls and headed to the throne room.

"Mom? Dad? Are you in here?"

"Calliope? Over here!"

The fairy pushed the heavy oak doors open and dashed inside of the room, standing in the center Popi breathed heavily as she looked around for her parent's but only found her grandpa.

Running over to his side, he appeared to be in a fight even though the man was 103 he still had so much fight in him just like in his younger years.

"Grandpa, what happened to you?!"

He coughed to clear his sore throat before speaking up. "A-A women, came in here when the monsters attacked the palace and kingdom… I think she was a dark fairy."

Calliope was surprised by this since there has never been any records of a dark fairy in the realm except for the Noble, Diaspro who died years ago.

So who is this dark fairy?

The old man said that she took her mom and dad to the Caves of Isis, to Diaspro's tomb to be even more precise.

Nodding her head, she called Dalilah to watch over her grandpa before running out of the throne room.

She turned the corner and down another rock hallway in the cave then ran forward until she was at the tomb.

What the fairy saw terrified her to the core, her parents were hung up by their wrists and necks by the earth itself, the dirt that was wrapped around their necks were on there so tightly that it most definitely left marks and they dug into their skin where blood seeped out.

They appeared to be unconscious for a while but was still breathing so she was very thankful for that.

But what she wasn't expecting was the dark fairy turned out to be Arwen who attacked Empress Tai Fang a few months ago. Now it appeared to be that she was after Calliope's parents now and this time she meant business. "Damn you! Diamond's glow!"

Arwen dodged the two bolts of white energy and shot a piece of earth the gemstone fairy, it hitted her square in the stomach and sent her flying into the wall.

It was so hard for her to breathe as she held onto her stomach painfully with one arm and her body shook badly.

Despite the horrible pain, she somehow managed to stand up again and made a shield of pure stone to block her attacks then waited for an opening.

"Sapphire shard!" The dark fairy summoned more earth to block the attack and kept on attacking.

She finally found one when the dark fairy was backed up against the wall and quickly did another attack.

She raised her hands up in the air and said. "Rock storm!" A hail of different colored rocks fell from the sky and they pinned the dark fairies legs, crushing them both.

Arwen let out a horded scream as both of her legs were broken but she immediately looked up, her eyes widening as a blue rock was falling towards her head.

She tried to summon an earth shield to stop it but it was already too late, the rock came crushing down on her head, sending her teeth into the air and landed on Diaspro's tomb.

When the ordeal is finally over, Calliope flied up to her parents to get them out.

She's clearly shaken, and so our heroine starts down a somewhat darker path than her protected upbringing might have suggested.

The King and Queen woke up to see their witch-turned fairy help them down on the ground.

"Y… You came back?" Her father was shocked because he thought that his daughter was a traitor but he was wrong about her.

She shook her head. "No… I came home" Even if it was just brief, the fairy saw a smile onto her father's face and returned it happily before giving him a hug.

He looked from the left to the right and returned the hug, kind of then they got to their feet again.

Walking back to the palace they made sure that Calliope's grandfather was okay and thanked Dalilah for protecting him from any attacks. 

Dalilah healed the tough old man with Healing wish and prepared for the next monster that came through the doors.

"Love disc!" The white disc sliced the enemy clean in half, blood pouring out onto the polished floor and she fell on her knees in relief with a sigh when the last monster was killed.

He looked on with a smile as the Hispanic Princess got her Enchantix and gave her a thumbs up when she turned around to look at him.

'Good job Dalilah, good job.'

ooOOOoo

 _At the edges of my recollection, the distant promise that continues for eternity sways silently._

 _Destroy the Transient World that is drenched in sadness._

 _Changing out my despair for loneliness, I raised it with love, all alone, until the day I met you._

 _Come to this place, and let us overlap our hearts._

 _I will take out your thorns._

 _I play to the future that has crumbled to ruin._

 _Pick up your yell, and let us share a kiss._

 _The little bird that was betrayed by love continued to wonder, searching for a birdcage._

 _She locked up her emotions even though there was no key._

 _As if caring for an open wound with love, I buried it deeply within the earth._

 _In your poison, in the temperature of your hand, my heart is drowning in a feverish feeling._

 _Come to this place._

 _Even on days when everything is empty, and is swallowed by ruin, I want to count you._

 _In order to yell now, I fly._

 _In order to sing a song of love._

 _If I lose my feverish feeling, and fall to the ground, then pick up my shell with both your hands._

" _If you throw off the feeling, transient world, you should be able to fly, even if you are alone."_

 _Come to this place, and let us overlap our hearts._

 _I will take out your thorns._

 _In the rain of big drops that wets your face, as if the needle of time has stopped, let us_ _share a kiss._

ooOOOoo

So this is the end of Season 3 huh? . Well, anyway I hope you guys still like it and for those that are confused about Dalilah getting her Enchantix on Calliope's home realm.

She lives in a kingdom that is connected close to Isis who had been friends with the King and Queen for generations so there kind of like twin brothers or sisters of some sort.

I hope that you guys have a good day or night depending on where you are in the world.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


End file.
